


Portgas D. Ace - Story Collection

by HeroesLegacy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010), Alternate Universes, Café, ChildAce, Deaged!Ace, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gang, Healing, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Marine!Ace, Mild Language, Modern, More to be added as story goes on!, Mpreg, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Tangled AU, TinyAce, Torture, collection, drugged, mafia, relationships, stories, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 41,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesLegacy/pseuds/HeroesLegacy
Summary: A story of Ace's adventures in many different scenarios and universes.





	1. Vampire AU - First Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me trying out a collection of stories. I've had so many ideas I wanted to do for Ace but I couldn't fix up a good enough plot to go along with it so this is happening instead. Throw everything into one big pile and hope for the best :P Anyway tell me what ya think please, I'd love to see how you guys feel about this :D
> 
> This is a Vampire AU, where Ace has been raised by the Hunters since he was a baby and hasn't known anything else. His father, Gol D. Roger was the 'Ultimate Vampire' who (in the Hunters minds) seduced and mind controlled one of their best hunters, Portgas D. Rouge but in truth they had fallen in love, after many conflicts where Rouge tried to murder him violently and Roger and his clan escaped each time, usually with Roger leaving her a parting gift such as flowers and chocolates and flirting with her. She became pregnant with his child though one day and the Hunters found out. They wanted to continue the Portgas bloodline on though so they allowed her to keep the baby as long as the child was born completely human. The Portgas bloodline is extremely attractive to Vampires and is an old Hunter family. They use their young as bait usually while the adults take down the Vampire hunting their child. Thankfully in this case, Ace was born human but Rouge was lost during the child birth while Roger was hunted down and finally killed. In truth though he surrendered himself to try save his family and failed.

"Ace. Come here." Sengoku called out, watching the seventeen year old approach him quietly, looking confused.

"Uh, it wasn't me?" The young Vampire hunter offered, offering his best innocent look.

Sengoku fought the urge to sigh at the look but did sigh when he looked down at the scroll in his hands. Garp was going to kill him for obeying the Gorosei on this one but they were the head of their order. If they wanted a special mission done then it had to be done exactly how they wanted it.

Even if it meant sending a seventeen year old out to possibly die. Thankfully it was Whitebeard's clan they were sending Ace after and not Kaido's or Big Mom's. Ace would either have been turned into a Vampire or fed on otherwise. The boy's blood was very sweet to most Vampires and attracted a lot of them. They had used Ace as bait during his training often, which usually pissed the boy off.

"It's a mission." Sengoku announced, handing Ace the scroll who frowned wearily as he gingerly took it.

"I'm not being bait again am I? The last one managed to bite and drink from me." Ace complained.

Sengoku remembered that. He also remembered Garp breaking into his office, eating all his food and ranting about it.

"Don't complain. Your Mother's bloodline has always been attractive to Vampires. She used that to her advantage when hunting their kind. Her fast healing and recovery abilities also were passed down to you along with the sweet scent." Sengoku said firmly, amused at the disgruntled look he was thrown.

"Yey, I'm a dessert." Ace remarked dryly.

"This isn't that kind of mission anyway. You aren't the bait."

"I'm hunting?" Ace looked amazed. "Is it with gramps or one of the admirals?"

"No." Sengoku grimaced. "The Gorosei ordered this one. You are to go by yourself and take down the heads of the Whitebeard clan."

The child choked at that, stunned. "Myself?"

"They believe with your Portgas heritage you can survive and take out many of the Commanders. You are still very young to be out hunting alone. After all we usually only let hunters out themselves after they turn twenty-six but the Gorosei themselves ordered this."

"Gramps isn't going to be happy..." Ace grimaced as he quickly read over the scroll. "But I'll do my best to take down as many of them as possible."

"Your main target is Whitebeard." Sengoku said. "But I added the conditions to the scroll that if you get at least two Commanders down you will be allowed that as a completion."

"But the Gorosei-"

"They did admit that we can't completely risk losing you." Sengoku admitted. "So be careful. Don't take any risks and come back alive."

"Yes sir." Ace bowed and turned away and leave the room to get ready to head out.

Sengoku sighed and glanced over his office. "Rouge will come back from the grave to kill me if that boy gets hurt. I hope Whitebeard is in a good mood this week."


	2. Cafe AU - Behind the Counter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU where Ace works in a small cafe. Marco, the Vice President of Whitebeard Incorporated, a large business empire, is a regular customer there. He comes in just because Ace is there and has a huge crush on him. Ace feels the same way but neither of them know the other likes them. Marco's brothers, noticing his interest in someone, investigates and they soon always appear at the cafe to be served. Izo and Nami become friends and betting buddies and like to torment both Ace and Marco over their crushes and believe the pair are just a bunch of dorks who need a push in the right direction.

Ace perked up at the sight of one of his regular customers, Marco. He was the Vice-President of Whitebeard Incorporated and for some reason enjoyed getting breakfast at their cheap bakery.

Nami, who was about to serve Marco quickly pulled away from the counter, whirled round and said something about getting more hot chocolate with a smirk on her face. Ace nearly squeaked in alarm but smiled when Marco approached his counter just as his last customer left.

"Hey Ace." Marco greeted, a warm smile on his face.

"Hey Marco." Ace grinned. "The same as usual?"

"Please." Marco nodded as Ace prepared the large coffee cup to fill with black coffee. "So, lovely weather today right yoi?"

Ace glanced out the window, seeing the dark, cloudy day with rain pouring down from the skies. He smiled softly, not wanting to disagree and upset his favourite customer but unsure what else to say but the truth.

"I prefer warm, sunny days but I guess the rain is nice?" Ace offered shyly.

He turned back to the coffee, finishing it off and popping the lid on, hearing a strange, groaning noise from behind him. He decided to ignore it, it was probably another customer wanting some coffee for their early start.

It was still just Marco when he glanced back though, who looked strangely nervous while Ace grabbed the porridge cup, the honey flavoured one.

"So what time you finishing work today yoi?" Marco asked, his tone relaxed which always soothed Ace.

He had such a nice voice. He also looked hot-

Nope. Nope. Customer. He's a good customer.

"Half one today." Ace offered. "You working late today?"

"Well I get off work a lunch break at one for an hour." Marco drawled out as Ace filled the porridge cup up with hot milk. "I was wondering... Well..."

Ace finished the porridge off and totalled up the items, smiling at the hot blonde who he couldn't flirt with. He was a customer and Ace didn't want to get tongue twisted in front of Marco. He'd mess up his words, get flustered and embarrass himself. He wasn't cool, calm and collected like Marco was, and he certainly wasn't wearing an amazing shirt that showed off his muscles and was unbuttoned at the top.

Customer. Customer. Customer. He forced himself the chant in his head.

"I was wondering why the price was yoi?" Marco blurted out, making Ace flush.

"Oh um-"

"Sorry, it's the usual stuff I get." Marco murmured, quickly handing him the cash. "Sorry, busy day ahead today. I'm all over the place."

"It's alright." Ace said nervously, surprised when Marco smiled at him and headed for the door, parting with a 'see you later yoi'.

"I think he was about to ask you out on a date." Nami quipped from behind him, making Ace yelp.

"No way! Don't put ideas in my head!" Ace protested, his face growing hot.

"You two are a right pair. He's just as flustered as you." Nami chided with a shake of her head. "Well you better hurry up and ask him out."

"Ask him out? Nami he's the Vice President of Whitebeard Incorporated." Ace pointed out. "I don't have a chance with him. I spend my days working in a coffee shop stinking of food!"

Nami shook her head. "I have a bet with Izo going on so you better hurry up and get together already."

"A bet? No way Nami. I'm not helping you with one of your bets. I'm not asking Marco out, I doubt he'd like me that way." Ace frowned. "Besides, he barely knows me."

"He's been coming here since you started working here." Nami snorted. "We never had him as a customer before."

"I'm not listening to this." Ace shook his head, grabbing the sugar boxes, determined to get away from the money witch behind him.


	3. Marine AU - Sinking Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Marine AU where Ace joined the Marines. He is fine with Luffy being a pirate but only Luffy. For Ace all the other pirates are as bad as Gol D. Roger and Ace wants to protect people from them and bring them to justice. He goes with Garp when he becomes seventeen and joins as a recruit, very quickly working his way through the ranks. Unfortunately at eighteen (As an Ensign) Ace runs into the Whitebeard Pirates who take an interest in him. Whitebeard wants him to be his son, Marco the Phoenix keeps flirting with him and the rest act like Ace is their rebellious, little brother. They also keep kidnapping him and sinking any ships Ace is on. Now at nineteen and a Captain he has found that nothing has changed. At all.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Garp laughed, Ace fighting the urge to bang his head on the pleasant looking desk in front of him where Sengoku sat, twitching.

"Yet again the Whitebeard pirates sunk another one of your ships and kidnapped you?"

"Yes sir." Ace sighed.

"How do they keep even finding you?! We've transferred your routes so many times!" Sengoku ranted.

"I think I might be cursed. I don't know what I did exactly but it keeps happening." Ace admitted, that desk looked amazing right now.

He'd love to knock himself unconscious on it so he wouldn't have to deal with this. His narcolepsy hasn't kicked in yet so the desk was starting to sound like a great way to knock himself out.

"We're lucky no one died!" Sengoku snarled.

"So where did Whitebeard take you this time?" Gramps asked gleefully.

Ace grimaced. "A Summer Island, not sure what the name was but it was really nice. There was even a few parties. So I stole Whitebeard's alcohol and burned his favourite seat in retaliation."

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Sengoku slammed his hands on the desk, glaring at gramps. "STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS SERIOUS! It's like Whitebeard knows of your heritage! Has he hinted at anything?"

"No. Nothing I would have noticed anyway." Ace shrugged. "It's just the usual, 'become my son' and the turkey flirting with me. Then Thatch trying to bribe me with food, and Izo wanting to fix my hair, then Haruta wanting to drag me in for pranks... It never ends... I even tried to sail off in one of their small boats in the middle of the night and Namur caught up with me and had me help him fish instead."

Gramps snorted. "How far did you get?"

"About twenty minutes away?"

"That's it. I'm putting you on a Vice-Admiral's ship." Sengoku groaned. "Or I'll keep you here in Marineford-"

"No! I didn't do anything wrong!" Ace pleaded.

Gramps would never let him out of his sight if he stayed here! He'd been on training forever!

"Please don't do that!" Ace begged, even going on to his knees and clinging to the desk.

Anything but that shitty gramps' training!

"Fine. I'll put you with Vice-Admiral Stainless. He should be able to keep you out of trouble." Sengoku sighed. "Ace, you need to stop getting kidnapped by the Whitebeards. Sakazuki is starting to believe you want to be with them."

"I want to set their ship on fire if that's any help?" Ace offered, sulkily. "Would be good revenge for the countless ships they've destroyed that I've been on."

"Right. You're with Stainless. In Paradise." Sengoku sighed, massaging his forehead. "If you see a Whitebeard, turn and go the opposite way."

"Yes sir."


	4. Vampire AU - Information Offer

Marco glowered at the sight of the werewolf walking into their meeting room without a care in the world. They had been told that Shanks had arrived at their manor, unannounced and had merely strolled in, waving at everyone who was bewildered at how he had gotten in.

Pops surprisingly rolled with it, saying the brat could come in and join them. Apparently Shanks had important information to share, looking rather concerned even if he was trying to hide it. Werewolves always had a hard time hiding their feelings though. Their scent usually took on whatever they were feeling after all.

The information was very surprising though. Marco had thought it was going to be something simple. Not that one, single hunter was after their clan. He had thought that the hunters had given up on them a while ago and were trying to focus on the dangerous Vampire clans like Kaido's and Big Mom's.

"He's a young hunter." Shanks informed them all. "Very young. He's only seventeen-"

"Seventeen?!" Thatch choked, horrified. "He's just a kid!"

"That's why I emphasised on 'young'." Shanks pointed out, taking a swig of his drink. "But anyway, those bastards up top sent him after your clan."

"They sent a seventeen year old after a clan? A Grand Vampire's clan of all of the one's they could choose?" Marco frowned.

Pops hummed. "What is his name again?"

"Portgas D. Ace."

"Wait, is he related-"

"Yes, Rouge is his mother."

Thatch groaned. "They sent the kid of one of the most strongest Vampire Hunters to come after us? Do they have a death wish or did the kid inherit his Mum's slaying abilities?"

Shanks grimaced. "He's also the son of Gol D. Roger. That part doesn't leave this room. Got it?"

Pops nodded at that. "That information is safe with us."

"The Ultimate Vampire?! So he's like a half-breed?!" Thatch cried out, alarmed.

"No, Ace is completely human. That was the condition Rouge was given to allow the baby to live, otherwise they would have staked him immediately. Roger tried to go rescue them by surrendering but the Hunters killed him. The Hunters then raised Ace to become one of them after Rouge died." Shanks explained. "I wanted to tell you about him before he gets sent off for his mission."

"You want to make sure we don't harm the boy." Pops acknowledged, laughing softly. "Don't worry, we've heard a bit about young Ace. We were actually wanting to invite him to our clan."

Shanks groaned. "Ace is a stubborn kid. He's not going to accept, but you already know that don't you?"

"I've met both his parents. If he's like them-"

"His personality is more like Rouge's." Shanks slipped in.

"Then yes, he's going to be very stubborn about it." Pops sniggered, glancing at Marco who raised an eyebrow. "What do you think son? Believe you can handle an angry seventeen year old?"

"I've been dealing with the other lot for years now." Marco said, ignoring Thatch's protest. "I can handle a stubborn seventeen year old just fine. I'm more curious about how you found out about all this Red hair?"

"Oh that!" Shanks grinned. "Well I visit Luffy and Ace often who are brothers and during my visit Ace came back from the Church he's based at and Luffy got all the details out of him. Ace is nervous but it's his first mission alone hunting so it's very understandable. Usually he's acting as bait or is partnered up with a professional huntsman."

Thatch choked again. "His first hunt?! Himself?!"

Pops grunted, bemused. "We did know the boy from his hunts with Garp and the Admirals but I had assumed the Gorosei would have been at least smart enough to have the boy hunt on his own first before sending him after us."

"I have no idea what the Gorosei are thinking. They must be desperate." Izo commented.

Shanks shrugged. "I think that might believe that because Ace is a Portgas he could succeed. Despite his young age. Or they think you guys will underestimate him and coddle him because he's a kid. Not too sure to be fair."

"He's only seventeen. Hunters get sent out for their first hunt as twenty-six." Izo retorted. "It's insane. The poor boy's lucky it's us he's been sent after."

"Gurararara, it'll be nice to welcome another son into our home." Pops noted with a grin. "We've been listening out for the kid for a while after all."

"I don't think we've ever had someone so young." Thatch remarked. "I think the last one was Haruta but he was well over a hundred at that point. We're getting a baby into the family!"

"So when does he start brat?" Pops asked, his eyes on Shanks who shrugged.

"Could be any time this week. Hunters usually hit the clubs to see if any Vampires are acting up so my guess is he'll go to one of the big ones in town."

"I'll keep an eye out for him then." Marco said, glancing over at his father who nodded, approvingly.

"Remember not to bite him." Thatch sang teasingly. "Portgas blood is so sweet after all."

"Don't joke about it." Marco warned. "I've only smelled that scent from their blood twice and both times nearly made me lose control."

Thatch tensed at that. "Holy crap, really? But you're all 'I'm in control at all time'."

"Exactly. I don't think any younger Vampires, if he bleeds, will be able to control themselves if his scent is strong."

Marco just needed to make sure the kid didn't get a cut. It wouldn't be good to bite him the first time they meet after all.


	5. Tiny One - Oh No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Ace takes some of his second division members (which has most of the former Spade Pirates within it) to go help out one of the islands the Whitebeard pirates are friendly with in Paradise. The mayor of a village is complaining about some pirates going around, causing havoc and eating all their food. Unfortunately kicking the rookie pirates about did not go as intended and Ace shrinks... A little bit? Okay not just a little bit but a lot!

"What are we going to do?!" Saber yelled, horrified while Ace tried to keep his trousers up, frowning at his much smaller form. "Why did you protect me Commander Ace?! You've been transformed into a child defending me!"

"I feel fine." Ace admitted, kicking his now giant boots off when he stumbled in them. "And you're my friend Saber. Of course I'd protect you. I just couldn't dodge in time after shoving you out the way."

Saber sobbed at that, making Deuce grimace as he turned his attention to his former Captain, now a very small child, probably about six or seven years old.

"You feel okay Ace?" Deuce asked, a bit concerned as Teach approached, shaking his head.

"The girl got away." Teach admitted. "Nearly got me too with that aging ability of hers."

"I think we've got enough to handle with one child right now." Deuce admitted.

"Zehahaha, oh it got a villager. He turned into an old man." Teach laughed. "You would have been looking after a child and an elderly man, both with very large eating habits."

Deuce grimaced at the thought before looking back down at their little Commander who shrugged.

"Like I said, I feel fine." Ace repeated.

"Pops is going to be so mad!" Saber wailed, still apparently in a panic.

Deuce fought against the urge to groan. "I think the old man might laugh. He's going to find this very amusing. Now Commander Marco on the other hand..."

Ace's face twisted at that. "Oh no, Thatch is never going to leave me alone. He's probably the type to pinch cheeks!"

Teach sniggered at that, shaking his head. "Commander Thatch needs to get back from his own mission first. Hopefully he's having better luck that us."

"Grab his boots Teach. I'll pick up Ace." Deuce sighed, earning a glare.

"I can walk!" Ace instantly protested, like Deuce knew he would.

"I'm more worried about you strolling back through town naked Ace." Deuce admitted. "You're clothes aren't exactly fitting."

Ace pouted at that, earning another snigger from Teach who scooped up Ace's boots, knife and belt, none of them fitting anymore. Ace's hat had fallen to the back of his head, unable to wear it anymore due to it's sheer size and his trousers were being clung to in an attempt to hold them up.

Deuce ignored the pout and scooped Ace up, ignoring Saber's whining from behind that their Commander was a child now.

Seriously, if Saber had heard half the stories that Ace had told Deuce about his childhood Saber would have nothing to fear.

Ace will be perfectly fine as a child. Perhaps maybe smothered by the nurses, Izo, Haruta and Thatch for being tiny and adorable but he would be fine nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have guessed who messed up Ace's age right? Jewelry Bonney has invaded the story :D But yeah I kinda have a few theories on her Devil Fruit, like she doesn't have to touch a person considering how many Marines got hit in the anime (not sure if it was exactly the same in the Manga) so I feel like it might be beams she sends out or something or another. I dunno, just something I randomly thought of so that's why Ace got hit, too busy making sure Saber was out of the way. So yeah this is probably going to be another long one... I have quite a few ideas for this storyline :3


	6. Marine AU - Another Ship Bites the Dust

"Vice-Admiral! Captain!" One of the younger Marine, Jacob, cried out, looking hysterical, puzzling them both.

Ace even stopped eating for a moment before deciding it would be a waste to stop and continued munching again.

"Report." Stainless ordered, his face hardening making the poor seaman recruit nearly cower.

"W-Whitebeard pirates are here sir!"

Ace choked at that, pounding of his chest to clear his airways and gasping once he succeed. Stainless wordlessly nudged his drink at him and Ace gulped it down greedily before crying out in sheer distress. "Again?! Why are they everywhere I go?!"

"Ca-Captain Ace?" The recruit stammered, baffled.

Stainless was seemingly about to answer when suddenly the wall of the restaurant they were in suddenly smashed open. A pair of groaning men were lying on the debris, a very familiar blonde grinning wickedly at the pair towered above them.

Marco's eyes were gleaming.

"I asked you two nicely where my brothers where. Now, this is me being polite. So how about giving me a bit of a hint before I get mad?" Marco growled before his eyes landed on them. "Oh, hey Ace."

"What the Hell are you doing you damn turkey?!" Ace yelled, standing up but Stainless grabbed his arm, his other on his sword.

"Jacob, go rally the men." Stainless ordered, tensing up even further when a very familiar tall pirate moved into view, now standing a bit behind Marco.

Whitebeard, oh and look, there's Thatch too.

"Hello son!" Ace tensed when Whitebeard called out the greeting, grinning his way.

"I'M NOT YOUR SON DAMMIT! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ace yelled back. "And what are you even doing here?!"

"Just dealing with some brats that thought they could get away with your brothers." Whitebeard offered, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Don't worry too much about it Ace. We'll get this mess cleaned up shortly."

Thatch grinned his way. "Hey little brother-"

"I'll set you on fire!" Ace growled.

"Don't be upset! We love you!" Thatch cooed, a wide grin on his face.

"You guys suck!"

"Portgas don't." Stainless ordered, his grip tightening on his arm. "We need to wait for back-up."

"Ah sorry, we kinda already dealt with all that. Your ship's currently at the bottom of the ocean?" Thatch chirped in, laughing nervously.

"ANOTHER SHIP?! WHY?!" Ace screamed.

Why did these morons always sink his ships?! Or at least the ships he travelled on?!

WHY?!

"We'll let you travel on our ship!" Thatch beamed while Marco dragged the two downed men outside, Stainless tensing up even further.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS THATCH!" Ace lunged, only for Stainless to hold him back. "THEN I'LL SET YOUR HAIR ON FIRE!"

"My hair's done nothing wrong! How rude!"

"Gurarararara, what are you going to do now huh Vice-Admiral brat?"

"Leave." Stainless ordered, his voice cold. "We don't need to fight as long as you leave the civilians out of your fight with the bounty hunters."

Whitebeard frowned but then suddenly chuckled, his eyes landing on Ace who glowered. "See you later son."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU OLD GEEZER!" Ace snarled, ignoring the laughter as Thatch and Whitebeard left.


	7. Road Accident - Sunny Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU where Marco and Ace have been dating. Ace is in university studying to become a teacher while Marco is a comic book artist, his series adored by the thousands. Luffy is just out of school and is dating one of Ace's old friends.

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The birds were chirping away, singing lovely songs, kids were out playing, everyone was enjoying it, this included Marco and Ace. They had enjoyed a lunch out at Thatch's restaurant then decided to go on a walk.

"I'm glad we managed to meet up today." Ace said, smiling warmly at Marco, his boyfriend.

He still couldn't believe he and Marco were dating. They had been friends for years but he had never believed that Marco liked him, and Marco vise versa. It took their siblings banding together to finally make them see sense which Ace was glad for.

"Same, sorry I've been so busy lately yoi." Marco apologised, squeezing his hand gently.

"It's fine. I've been busy too." Ace reassured, grinning Marco's way.

Marco, created a comic series called the 'Whitebeard Pirates', that had a family of pirates roaming the seas, free and powerful and having many adventures. Ace had been flattered when Marco had designed a character for him, one like Ace, to join in on the pirate adventures in his comic series. The comic was so popular though and it was loved by so many people. So Marco would go to comic cons to go see his fans and talk about the series and characters with them and go to panel interviews and meet other comic book artists to join in on talks with them.

Ace couldn't go this month to the one in Sabaody, Luffy was just finishing up school and was getting ready to move in with damn Law. Law stole his poor, little brother. Okay to be fair Law was a good guy, Ace had known him for years but dammit Luffy was his innocent little brother. He was meant to stay that way, not be with a creep like Law who had a good job, a stable home, and a good salary coming in from said good job. He also made Luffy happy and Luffy made Law happy but screw Law, Law didn't need to be happy.

Luffy should be staying at home.

"Big brother complex acting up again?" Marco teased and Ace flushed, realising he must have been muttering under his breath.

"I still can't believe he's moving out." Ace admitted, grinning back nervously. "They've been going out for over a year now and they've been friends for a while so I get it but Luffy's... Well Luffy?"

"I felt the same when Thatch moved out to go live with Izo." Marco admitted as they reached the main road, waiting for the traffic to stop at the lights. "Well not your whole 'he stole Thatch, he's evil' but it felt weird that Thatch wasn't going to be around all the time."

Ace crossed when the man signalled, ignoring the car heading their way. The green man was on so they were safe. Marco followed him, the pair still talking away about their brothers. The car did take a bit of time to slow down but it did, just when they finished crossing though Ace's phone rang.

"Oh, sorry Marco, hang on a second." Ace murmured, pulling his phone out and answering with a 'hello'.

Marco smiled at that and led him to a bench nearby but Ace blanked that out. Ace barely registered the next couple of minutes and when he came to Marco was in front of him, holding Ace's face. Ace noticed his cellphone was smashed on the ground, Ace's hands feeling oddly numb.

He felt completely numb though and could barely register Marco ask what was wrong.

"Luffy... Luffy got hit by a car..."


	8. Vampire AU - Surprise Meeting

Ace took a sip of his drink, staring out across the dance floor, seeing teens about his age, getting drunk and partying and having fun. He missed out on all of that but it was fine. Ace had a lot of training to do so he could be a proper hunter. It was frustrating at times but it was good work in the end.

Gramps told him he would help keep people safe. He had shown Ace that Vampires were monsters that tortured and murdered people for fun and pleasure.

Vampires were evil.

He felt a presence at his side all of a sudden which made him glance over, seeing a vaguely familiar blonde. Ace knew who it was the moment he properly registered him, Marco, one of the Whitebeard clan. The First head of it.

"Hello Ace." Marco greeted, a glass of what looked like whiskey in hand.

It was being called by his name which startled him.

"How-" Ace began, shocked.

"You're the young hunter after my father and my siblings and I yoi." Marco smiled, looking so amused. "Relax. Don't tense up. We don't want to cause a scene now do we?"

Ace slipped one of his hands into his back pocket where his small, silver knife was hidden but Marco shook his head.

"Relax Ace. I'm not here to harm you, only to talk." Marco urged, still smiling, looking so relaxed. "Now, I take it you know who I am? Probably had a whole briefing yoi."

"A file." Ace offered, unsure why he was being so honest.

His head felt a bit fuzzy actually...

Ace shook his head, trying to clear his head as he figured out what was going on. "Don't use a enchantment trick on me."

Marco chuckled at that. "Couldn't help but test it out little one. You're so young. I wasn't entirely sure if you knew all the Vampire tricks yoi."

Vampires could 'enchant' people. Marco must have been trying to enchant him into honesty and drowsiness. Ace needed to remain focus, he couldn't afford to drop his guard otherwise the Vampire would probably try drain his blood.

Though he did add some poison into his bloodstream that would paralyse Vampires if they drank from him.

The drowsiness immediately faded and Ace frowned as he leaned against the bar. "I'm not here to talk to you Vampire. You know what I'm here for."

Marco chuckled. "Yes, you're here to slay the 'big bad' Vampires of the Whitebeard clan. I'm surprised they didn't send you out after Kaido's clan. He's dangerous after all. Perhaps the Gorosei think we'd be softer on you because you're a child."

Ace glowered at that, peeved. "I'm not a child."

"You're only seventeen yoi." Marco pointed out. "I'm surprised the bouncers even let you in here."

"Fake I.D."

"Tut, tut. A rebellious Vampire Hunter." The blonde teased, his eyes bright with amusement.

Ace growled. "Don't mock me. So what are you going to do now then huh Vampire? Tell your clan I'm hunting you guys?"

"We already know little one. Pops asked me to come here to extend you an invitation to join our clan yoi."

"Huh?" Was all Ace could say, stunned into silence.

The blonde laughed. "He wants you to join our family little one. Become one of his sons."

"Like Hell!" Ace snapped. "My aim is to stab you all with stakes!"

"Well that's rude." Marco snorted. "And also rude rejecting such a good offer. I guess we should head outside and fight it out then?"

Ace stared at the Vampire, beyond confused. "What is even going on?"

Marco chuckled. "This must be a very confusing first hunt for you huh little one? I bet you were expecting to find me sucking a drunken woman dry and you'd stop me from harming her any further then rescue the poor damsel in distress after stabbing me with a stake or something."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a child! And how did you know this was my first hunt?" Ace hissed, alarmed.

"You are just a little one though Ace." Marco stated, much to Ace's annoyance. "You've barely had a chance to live out your life yet here you are, being ordered to throw your life away."

"You think I'll go down that easily?" Ace scowled.

Marco nodded, looking serious. "Of course yoi. If I wanted to I could put you to sleep right now with a enchantment. You wouldn't be able to fight back. You'd just sleep and then I could do whatever I wanted with you without you putting up a fuss."

"Fuck you." Ace hissed, pulling away from the bar so he could leave. "You don't know a thing about me."

"Hush." Marco urged and Ace suddenly felt very drowsy again, nearly overwhelmingly so.

He nearly stumbled but an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him steady. He tried to pull away, seeing it was Marco holding him up but another wave of drowsiness tried to claim him as his vision blurred.

"Shh, relax yoi. Don't fight it just yet." Marco hushed, his voice soothing while Ace clung to his shirt, trying to keep to his feet. "There we go. It's alright. Just hold on to me like a good boy yoi."

Ace tried to pull away again but he was quickly led outside, Marco telling the bouncers that his friend had a bit too much to drink. Ace whined and tried to stand but he felt exhausted and slumped back into Marco's arms who kept him up on his feet, making encouraging noises in his ear and trying to sooth him.

Ace's head felt so fuzzy and heavy though and he barely could understand what Marco was saying. It wasn't until everything grew quieter, the crowd outside the club and the music dying down, that the drowsiness vanished.

Ace immediately pulled away, hissing while the Vampire leaned against the wall in the alley way, looking so relaxed and calm.

"I told you I could put you to sleep instantly yoi. I've just chosen not to." Marco said with a warm smile. "So relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You don't have much of a choice." Marco chuckled. "Pops wants to see you."

"I'll put a bloody stake in him if he wants me to that badly."

"He'd prefer it if you became his son little one." The blonde repeated.

"Like Hell I will." Ace hissed but yelped when suddenly the Vampire was gone from his spot, the prick flinging Ace over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Don't you dare-"

Ace gritted his teeth and closed his eyes the moment the world rushed by, a chuckle reaching his ears. It was hardly even a few minutes later when he was gently sat back down on his feet outside of this huge mansion in the middle of a forest.

"Welcome to our home Ace." The Vampire prick smirked, one hand on his back to steady him. "I'm sure you'll like it here."

"Screw this I'm leaving." Ace hissed, turning and marching straight for the gates.

"You don't even have a clue where you are little one." Marco said, following behind him.

"I'll find my way back."

"That won't work." Marco teased as he stopped at the gate. "It's enchanted by our witch little one. You won't get far."

"Watch me." Ace spat, striding out the gates and into the dark forest before him.

He needed to get away from this insane Vampire and back to safety so he could plan what to do. This was not what he had been expecting. An invitation to join a Grand Vampire's clan? What the heck?!

.::.

Marco leaned against the wall and watched. It wasn't even five minutes later when Ace was back, looking baffled. The kid gaping as he stared back at the mansion before glancing back into the forest.

"You haven't been taught much about witches, have you little one?" Marco mused, chuckling at the glower sent his way. "Our witch Izo, one of your new brothers, charmed the forest. It keeps us safe and guards our home."

It was also apparently useful at keeping stubborn little ones from running off.

Ace just turned away and stormed back into the forest again, looking peeved. Marco laughed and shook his head, patiently waiting until the child wore himself out. It took a few good hours and finally even Izo wandered over as a cat and sat at his feet to watch the little one storming about the place, clearly pissed off.

"Let me out." Ace snarled, finally returning to him.

"No." Marco smiled. "I told you. Pops want to see you yoi."

"I'll bloody stake him-"

"You could try. It might be funny to watch."

Izo hissed and clawed at his ankle for that but Marco ignored it. He was too amused by how confused the child was, and bewildered.

"I would but my weapons all disappeared." Ace said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, that was probably Izo." Marco noted, glancing down at the cat who nodded.

The cat finally transformed, revealing Izo who nodded to the stunned looking little one. Marco held back a chuckle at the sight, a bit curious as to how Ace would react to Izo's look.

"You look pretty." Ace blurted out, instantly flushing.

"He's so sweet!" Izo chimed, pleased. "I'm Izo. You must be Ace. We've heard a lot about you little one."

"Why does everyone call me 'little one'?" Ace grimaced before shaking his head. "Izo? Please let me out? I would like to go."

Izo shook his head. "You were so polite in asking so I'm sorry to say I can't. Pops wants to meet you after all."

"I swear to God if any of you bite me I'll stake you all." Ace grumbled but finally gave in and allowed them in led him towards the mansion.

"Don't need to fret about that." Izo reassured. "I heard your blood is very sweet but no one would bite you without permission. I promise."

Yeah, like he'd believe that. He wasn't going to let his guard down in front of any of these people. Ace needed to keep himself safe.


	9. Celestial Dragon AU - First Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Celestial Dragon AU - The Gol and Portgas bloodline are of the Celestial Dragons in this storyline but Gol Roger, the 'D' in both Gol and Portgas line hidden, runs away to become a pirate. Rouge quietly supports him but neither of them realised he was leaving his wife pregnant. Roger makes a name for himself while she gives birth to Ace, who Roger has no idea about because both Rouge's and Roger's parents have forbidden her from letting him find out as the Celestial Dragons have disowned Roger completely who now calls himself Gol D Roger who one day claims Raftel and becomes the Pirate King. Roger was executed while Rouge was forced to marry another man to honour her name again. She was married to Jalmack and Ace took on his family name, being officially his son now that Roger was wiped clean from the Dragon's history.

Ace paused from his reading, secretly about adventurers travelling and seeking new lands and fun, though he had it covered up by one of his Papa's hunting books as his Papa walked into the lounge, a young boy, dull eyed and exhausted looking beside him, one of those collars on his neck.

The kid looked younger than him.

"Welcome home Papa!" Ace smiled, trying to ignore the pale boy's presence.

Slaves always made him uncomfortable. He didn't know why, nobody else seemed bothered by them but Ace didn't like seeing them chained up and abused, especially the kids his age. He'd rather play with them. Not chess like his 'big brother' Jormanic likes to, or seeing which slaves cries out first, but instead running around, playing tag or even pirates or at least pretending to be adventurers!

Jormanic never did any of those things. He was papa's nephew who he had taken in after Ace's uncle died and his aunt began indulging in too much alcohol.

"Hello son." Papa smiled, a warm look in his eyes reserved only for them as he held his arms out for a hug.

Ace placed his book(s) down, making sure the bottom one was hidden as he rushed over, leaping into his Papa's arms who squeezed back.

"Did you enjoy your trip to... To that Kingdom in East Blue?" Ace's brow furrowed as he tried to think of the name.

"Goa Kingdom. It was full of commoners. Your brother wasn't impressed." Papa said with a frown, jerking the chain to the boy's collar. "I did find an interesting slave though. He's a Devil Fruit user."

"What age is he?" Ace shifted, uncomfortable.

His Papa immediately noticed that. "Ace, what have we told you?"

"But Papa, he looks younger than me! He should be playing in a tree or something!" Ace protested, distressed.

"I'm putting him in the fighting pit where a monster like him belongs. He's made of rubber." Papa said, yanking harshly at the boy's face which did stretch,

"That's kinda a lame power." Ace deadpanned.

"I'll make it strong." He heard the little boy mutter.

"What was that?" Papa growled.

Ace tensed up. "I don't think he said anything Papa. I muttered under my breath so I think you might have heard that."

Papa immediately relaxed. "Ace, I told you not to mutter son. It's bad manners."

"Sorry Papa. Um, Papa do you think I could have him? As my first slave?"

Ace felt like vomiting at the idea but Papa was going to send the boy with the straw hat on his back to the fighting pits to be used as violent entertainment. Ace didn't want a slave but he could pretend to use the boy. Maybe have him get Ace food and stuff and then maybe they could play quietly? Like race each other or something or a bit of tag?

"I'm surprised you want a slave." Papa admitted, ruffling his hair gently. "But this one isn't right for you son. Not for your first slave. Now one that is broken in and will obey you would be better. A strong male, probably a bit older than you but not by too much."

Ace eyed the boy who glanced up, surprisingly meeting his own eyes. "What's your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"I'm Ace."

"Ace. Enough." Papa ordered sternly. "He's no good for you. I'll find you something better. Now go back to your book."

"But Papa-" He had to act like Jormanic here. "I really, really want him! He would be the best slave ever and he's all I've ever asked for!"

He made his tone real whiny too, like Jormanic's. It made Ace grimace inside.

"I'm sorry son. You know I want to give you whatever you want in life because you deserve it but I'm not letting some dirty 'D' near you."

"D?"

"Nothing my boy. It's nothing to fret about. Just a few nasty stories." Papa murmured. "Now back to your book. I'll even buy you a few of your favourite adventure ones as an apology for later."

Ace met the boys eyes again, wanting to say how sorry he was but Papa tugged the boy away by his lead, making Ace's heart hurt at the sight of the fear in the boy's eyes. Ace forced himself to go back to his seat, feeling upset and dirty for some reason.

He didn't really understand it. Mother said slaves were always around, Papa said they were useful and Jormanic said they were great entertainment and that they were born for this but Ace hated it.

He hated those collars and those chains and those dead eyes and he didn't understand why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one I've been playing around for a while now because so many possibilities :3 But yeah little Ace is a Celestial Dragon and I'm guessing you might know what happened to poor Sabo and Luffy huh? Yeah... I'm sorry for this? o.o


	10. Tiny One - I'm Cold

Marco was reading off a report on Pops chair, correcting little errors with his pen and making a few adjustments when Teach approached, a very familiar knife, belt and set of boots in hand. Pops looked puzzled as well, glancing over the items curiously.

"Teach? Why are you carrying Ace's things?" Pops asked.

Ace was okay right? It was meant to be a simple mission. Go see who the pirate crew was that was bugging one of their friends who had complained about his island being invaded by a pirate crew and eating all their food and chase them out if they were a problem.

Apparently they had been a problem.

"Zehahaha, our mission turned out pretty interesting Pops." Teach grinned, looking very amused as he glanced back where Deuce, Saber and a very tiny but very familiar freckled child where approaching.

Said freckled child was on Deuce's hip, looking very sulky and irritated.

"Ace yoi?" Marco blurted out, stunned.

"Hi." Ace greeted shyly, though he was pouting and had a very grumpy tone.

Marco couldn't get over how tiny his lover was. Tiny, grumpy and adorable.

"Aw!" Izo instantly chirped, somehow appearing out of nowhere to go coo over Ace. "You're so adorable Ace!"

"I'm not cute!" Ace yelled back.

Saber looked horrified, Deuce looked bemused and Teach looked as if he was going to burst out laughing again.

Marco was torn between horror, pulling his hair out, laughing or hugging Ace. Ace was tiny and he did look adorable, he was adorable and sweet as a twenty year old, never mind whatever age he was now but more importantly...

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!

"Gurararara, had an eventful day son?" Pops asked, his eyes on Ace who huffed.

"The pirate Captain tried to get Saber so I pushed Saber out the way but I got hit by her ability instead." Ace said sulkily though they all paused at what he said next when a stronger breeze flew by. "I'm cold."

"Huh?" Was Izo's intelligent reply.

"Can you not use your Devil Fruit Ace yoi?" Marco asked as he jumped off his perch on Pops' chair, landing in front of his very young lover now and Deuce.

"No." Ace shook his head as Marco took off his shirt, taking Ace into his arms instead to help him slide into his shirt.

It was huge on Ace. His little arms were lost underneath the cloth so Marco tried to adjust the sleeves, unfortunately there was still too much cloth though so he simply had to leave it be.

Ace held the ends of his shirt closed while Marco glanced over at Pops who, while amused, was taking this seriously.

"Think this might wear off yoi?"

"Not sure. Maybe when we're out of range?" Pops mused. "It's hard to tell. Izo, go get Vista and have a few search parties out and go try find the pirates who did this."

"Do we have to? Ace is adorable like this!" Izo huffed but Pops only chuckled and jerked his head. "Fine..."

"Izo, you need to be quick yoi." Marco called out. "We're leaving Paradise tonight to go pick up Thatch."

"Yeah, sure." Izo said dismissively before hurrying off.

"So, the pirate Captain did this?" Marco asked, adjusting Ace to sit on his hip better.

"Her name is Bonney. She eats a lot." Ace chimed in.

Marco raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm concerned when you of all people say that. How do you feel anyway? Any different yoi?"

"Weaker." Ace admitted. "I know I wasn't very good at haki in the first place but all my senses have dulled down completely now. I can't sense any of you with it."

"You can't use your Devil Fruit either so I'm guessing everything has reverted back, including all the things you have learned and developed as you grew up yoi." Marco mused.

"That's frustrating." Ace frowned, though pouted seem more accurate. "I can't even use the Striker like this."

"We'll try get you back to normal soon son." Pops said reassuringly. "We should have a meeting with your fellow Commanders about this though, don't want to give your brothers heart attacks now do we?"

"I'll get the nurses to look over Ace first yoi." Marco said, earning a fuss from the now child Commander in his arms.

"I'm fine though!" Ace protested.

"We just want to make sure Ace." Marco hushed.

Pops nodded in agreement. "Deuce, son, mind going round and telling your brothers to go to the meeting room?"

"Will do." Deuce nodded, walking off.

"Teach, mind dropping off Ace's things in his room?" Marco asked, he may as well put Ace's things there.

"Can do Commander." Teach grinned, heading off immediately, though not before ruffling Ace's hair with a chuckle. "Good luck Commander Ace. Hopefully you'll get changed back soon before Commander Izo and Commander Thatch comes back."

Ace grimaced at that. He would be smothered by them both. They already smothered him at twenty, never mind at whatever age he was now.


	11. Tangled AU - The Fire-Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled AU. The Fire Kingdom is ruled by Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge who is due to give birth to Ace. The Kings and Lords and their families all come round to see it. The Earth King, Whitebeard, and old friend and rival to Roger comes along with his adopted son, the Phoenix of the Fire Kingdom, Marco. Marco is allowed to see the newborn and ends up turning into his phoenix form and cooing at the newborn, much to everyone's shock. Roger nearly cries when he sees fire dance off of Ace's little fist waving in the air and hitting Marco weakly who cooed even more so and snuggled into the baby. Ace was one of the 'fire-born', the third one alive in the world. The first is Marco the Phoenix and the second is Rouge the Wildfire. Roger joked about calling Ace 'Fire Fist' much to Rouge's bemusement while Whitebeard chuckled in agreement. It was kept a secret, Ace being a fire-born child who had one of the Fire Kingdom's precious 'flames of life' within him. Only trusted guards and servants getting to know and friends, unfortunately one of the head guards weren't to be as trusted as they believed and would do anything to get Ace's power.

Roger approached the small cot, his wife was fast asleep in their room while their baby slept in the nursery. Roger didn't want to leave him in there but Rouge was firm stuck in the belief that Ace should get to stay in his bright, warm nursery where all his toys were and his hand painted ceiling and walls were, the ceiling was clouds while the walls were the sea with a sun rising in the background. Roger had great fun painting it but had been chased out because he was apparently 'too messy'.

Roger beamed down at little Ace who was snoozing, fast asleep after his tiring day. Ace had been meeting their trusted friends all day long and thankfully his son wasn't the shy type. In fact Ace seemingly basked in all the attention, especially Marco's.

Carefully he lifted Ace up and out of the cot, cradling his tiny, precious form close and cooing at his son who thankfully remained asleep. Rouge would kill him slowly if he woke up their son after all.

"Hello Ace." Roger grinned, kissing his sleeping boy's forehead. "I can't believe you're here already. Nine months went by so quickly, I really thought I was going to have more time to be prepared to meet you. I can't believe you saw me crying the first time I held you, that must have been embarrassing for you huh?"

He nuzzled Ace's little face with his cheek, grinning again. "I'm going to be the best dad ever. You'll see. I'll spoil you rotten and when your Mum is boring and tells you 'no' I'll sneak behind her back and we'll do the crazy fun stuff together right? She might strangle me but there's no way she could give such a cute face like you into trouble. Oh I can't wait, I'm going to read to you at bedtime, I'll take you hunting, show you how to use a sword and how to aim a gun properly, teach you how to read and write, though your Mum might be better at that than me but I'll try anyway. I'll even teach you how to sail your own boat and we can go sailing together one day-"

"Zehahaha, I think he might be a bit too young for that your Grace." A very familiar voice laughed, completely amused, behind him.

Roger grinned over at the knight, one of his sworn King's guards and old friend. "He'll be a fast learner like his Mum."

"He might need to learn to walk first." Teach grinned, leaning against the doorway.

Roger turned away, gently laying his son back into the crib and stroked his hair gently. "I still can't believe it. He's here. He's actually here."

"Zehahaha, I wonder how long you're going to marvel over him for."

"Don't think I'll ever stop." Roger said, feeling like such a big sap even as he stroked Ace's face again, earning a sleepy coo from his son. "He's so tiny."

"I doubt he'll stay that way for long." He heard Teach say as his guards approached.

"From what Whitebeard says they never do." Roger grumbled, a bit disappointed with that.

He knew that he would be so amazed and proud as Ace grew up but he also loved the idea of his son being this tiny and adorable forever.

Roger did pause though, a bit confused now that he thought about it. Teach was meant to be on duty. In the throne room. It was Seagull who was meant to be guarding Ace's room-

Roger gasped, choking as something sharp pierced him through his back, making him cough up blood on Ace's crib. He could see the sword right in front of him, covered in blood.

"T-Teach-"

"Sorry my King." Teach crooned into his ear and Roger tried to raised his hands, tried to go for his own sword but realised he foolishly left it behind in his room. "But I need that 'flame of life'. I know my Queen will never gift it to me and nor will that stubborn bird but a baby? Oh I think a baby will."

Roger couldn't speak, he tried to but he coughed up more blood instead as the sword was slowly dragged out of him and the bastard left him to go over to the crib.

No. No not the crib. Not Ace.

.::.

"Hey little one." Teach called out, gently easing the baby into his arm who was still thankfully asleep, obviously too tired out to wake up just yet. "Fate seems to have destined us to be together Ace."

He ignored Roger choking on more of his blood and merely dismissed his dying body. He instead went over the the wardrobe and pulled out a little cloak made for Ace and tucked it around the baby, making sure Ace wouldn't get cold as he headed out the room.

Teach knew all the escape routes for the royal family. He had spent years befriending them all after all. They were the closest to the 'flame of life' that could grant eternal youth and he knew that being close to them would get him to it one day.

And so it did.

.::.

That next morning the criers had declared their King dead and the Prince missing. They said Marshall D. Teach was a Kingslayer, a traitor to his people, a murderer and a kidnapper. Crowds went out to search for their missing Prince and everyone in the Kingdom mourned their good King's death.

A certain Phoenix had bowed before Queen Rouge that day, the distraught and exhausted woman looking so determined but so hurt on that throne. Marco had bowed and said he would find and return Ace but until that day he would never return to the castle.

After that he left, only speaking to his Father before disappearing off into the sky as a fire bird.

Nobody had seen Marco since that day.


	12. Vampire AU - Meeting the Grand Vampire Whitebeard

Ace stared up at the giant Vampire before him, a bit stunned at the size of him. Whitebeard looked old, much older than expected from what Ace had heard about him from his gramps, in saying that gramps was also pretty old and yet did terror including things everyday still.

"You're tall." Ace blurted out, flushing when he heard Marco chuckle. "Shut it."

"Guararara, so you're Ace then?" Whitebeard grinned down at him, looking strangely fond which made the young hunter uncomfortable and confused. "You're going to be a cheeky son of mine aren't you? It will certainly make things lively."

"I'm no son of yours. I'm only here because he kidnapped me." Ace scowled, jerking his thumb at Marco who smirked, still amused, the prick. "Otherwise I'd be home by now."

"Home plotting on how to get to me hm? Guararara, well this will make it easier for you brat. No need to wonder around trying to find us now." Whitebeard chuckled, his eyes gleaming. "Izo, give him his weapons back."

Izo sighed. "I'll give him back his stake and silver dagger but not anything else. I'm not getting shot by a stray bullet or lit on fire."

Ace's brow furrowed. "Why are you giving me my weapons back? You do know I've been sent to kill you right?"

"Of course I do. I wanted to make it a bit more fair, though your brothers are all worry warts." Whitebeard grumbled. "Oh yeah, and I'm going to warn you that I'm not getting out of my chair right now son. It's comfy against my old back."

"I'm not your son!" Ace snarled as he lunged.

.::.

Marco sighed, ignoring the little one charging in and turned to Izo who was examining his nails, frowning at them. The nail polish was chipped right at the edge on one nail, making Izo curse softly.

"Has anyone started searching for the little one yet yoi?" Marco asked, Izo always liked to listen out when it came to the hunters.

Well, honestly Izo liked to listen to everything. Haruta was their spy, Izo was just their gossip.

"Nothing yet." Izo replied, grimacing at the sound of something shattering behind them. "Though it won't be long before they notice their little hunter's gone."

Marco sighed. "Currently trying to assassinate Pops. Who is apparently enjoying it."

Marco heard something else break behind them, seeing a piece of a table flying past, making Izo tense. The little one had been tired from storming about the forest for hours but apparently a little bit of violence managed to work him up again, either that or because how much Pops riled him up.

"Pops, stop chucking him about yoi." Marco told him off, glancing over to see the little one hit another table, looking dazed. "You're either going to break his back or wreck the place and Fossa is fed up fixing things after Kingdew challenged everyone to a fight last week."

Pops grumbled, still seated in his chair. "Spoilsport."

"You're over a thousand years old and yet you act like a four year old yoi." Marco lectured, quickly wrapping his arm around the little one's waist to keep him from trying to attack again. "Ah, hush now little one. That's enough jumping around for one night."

"You make it sound like he's playing tag." Izo snorted just as Ace's dagger and stake disappeared, earning a snarl.

"Put me down!" Ace demanded immediately, trying to wriggle free but Marco simply ignored the struggles and swept Ace up so he was over his shoulder again.

"Say goodnight little one. It's time to rest yoi." Marco smirked, earning a frustrated hiss.

"I'm not a child dammit!"

"You remember where his room is?" Izo asked just as Marco headed for the doorway.

Marco nodded. "I do."

"Then goodnight Ace."

"Night son. Sleep well, we'll continue this some other time."

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Marco gave the room one more glance over before walking off, noting that the little one was going to be a bunch of bruises tomorrow after his assassination attempts on Pops.

"Something tells me that you're going to be a difficult one Ace." Marco chimed out, smirking when the little hunter's fists hit his back.

"Then let me go if you don't want to put up with it!" Ace snapped.

"Ah, I didn't say that little one. I enjoy your company after all yoi." Marco said as he tapped into his speed, rushing up the stairs in less than a minute, arriving in front of the guest room they had prepared for Ace.

Ace put up a little fuss but Marco easily got him into the room and back down off his shoulder, earning hisses and snarls once he sat Ace on the bed.

"There are clothes for you in the drawers, even pyjamas so get yourself comfortable." Marco suggested. "There's a toothbrush and toothpaste in your en suite bathroom too yoi."

"You can't just keep me here. I will escape." Ace hissed, his eyes narrowed.

Marco chuckled at that. "I wish you luck with that little one. The attempts should be entertaining to watch at the very least."

"I'll make sure to stake you on the way out."

"Thanks for the warning then yoi." Marco grinned, catching the glass coaster thrown at him. "How rude Ace."

"Jerk!"

Marco sat the coaster back down on the desk and slipped out, hearing something thump against the door and fall back down again. Marco chuckled and finished closing the door before heading away. He wasn't locking Ace in, he was going to be apart of their family now. Pops obviously was delighted with his newest son already, newest and youngest.

Even if he was a violent little terror.


	13. Marine AU - What Part of 'No' Don't You Get?!

For once it had been a nice, quiet, start to the day. Ace's ship had settled on a small, peaceful island to stock up and to let everyone rest for a bit. Ace had went out to collect the list of supplies he had been handed, enjoying the bright, sunny day and charming people of the town centre. Today was brilliant, and it was so early as well! Ace couldn't wait to finish up the list and then go browse around properly and enjoy the town's shops and foods.

Of course that should have been the first sign that something was going to go wrong.

What they hadn't realised was that a small portion of the First Division of the Whitebeard Pirates were also here stocking up their supplies on the same island, at the exact same village, as the Marines currently were.

Stainless was going to get grey hairs soon, if Ace didn't first because right now he was trying to ignore a bloody turkey cooing over him again.

"It's been a while love." Marco the bloody Phoenix who Ace would love to punch in the face, grinned at him.

"I'm not your love." Ace twitched, gathering some fruits into his basket and handing the elderly woman her coins, letting her keep the change as he walked away, trying to flee from the pirate.

Of course Marco didn't take the hint to leave him alone. No, that would have just been too easy!

"Go away before I chain you up with seastone cuffs and toss you in the brig." Ace hissed.

"Y'know you can chain me up anytime Ace yoi." Ace resisted the urge to groan as the crappy flirt, eyeing the pirate who seemed to be doing everything in his power to annoy him.

Marco was only smirking at him, looking beyond amused at his frustration.

"Why aren't you fleeing from me exactly? I'm a Captain? You're a pirate? That ring any bells?" Ace prodded, trying desperately to focus on the list of supplies in his hand.

It wasn't happening. The bloody bird was too distracting.

"Sorry pretty but you're not strong enough to capture me yet." He scowled at the feeling of Marco ruffling his hair, fondness in his eyes.

"I swear to any god out there that I will shoot you with a seastone bullet and chain you up in the brig."

"Kinky yoi."

"You just be quiet!" Ace snapped, trying to hurry down the street but the prick wouldn't stop following him.

"You know we should go on a date yoi. It's a lovely village, a beautiful day, it would be nice to maybe go walk along the shore or maybe go out for dinner?"

"I'm not going on a date with you pirate."

Marco only chuckled. "I'd pay for dinner."

"No and we both know I eat a lot. I doubt you could afford it."

"Not even just a starter and a main?"

"Go away."

"Y'know you acting like this puts a serious strain on our relationship yoi." He could feel the prick's grin, that smug grin, it was making Ace want to set him on fire.

So badly.

"We don't have a relationship!" Ace hissed, whirling round to face the smug prick. "You're a pirate, a terrible pirate and I'm a Marine."

Marco only offered a pained noise. "You wound me. I think I make a great pirate considering my bounty love!"

"You know exactly what I mean! Now go away!" Ace snapped, storming away, hoping to get rid of him with the sudden movement but Marco only followed after him with a bright burst of laughter.

"If you don't like the warm weather I hear there's a nice winter island a few days away. We could go there."

"No."

"But you told me you've never ice skated before-"

"No."

"And we could cuddle by the fire afterwards-"

"No."


	14. Celestial Dragon AU - Same Old Game

Ace slipped into the pen where all the fighters were kept and snuck over to Luffy's cell. Ace had been doing this for over a year now, sneaking down to visit his friend who was always so excited to see him.

"Luffy? Are you okay?" Ace called out softly as he sat down in front of the bars keeping the younger boy away from him.

"Ace!" Luffy beamed, his face full of delight as he moved off his torn apart mat that he slept on.

It was scruffy and a wreck and looked mouldy and damp which made Ace's nose wrinkle. He had never slept on something like that before and couldn't imagine anyone doing that. Ace wished that he could ask his papa for something better for Luffy to sleep on but his papa didn't know that Ace was coming down here to see Luffy.

"Why do you look so sad?"

Ace blinked at that, pulling his eyes away from the mat and back to Luffy who sat there, his eyes bright as he tilted his head at him.

"You're eight yet you're in a cage." Ace said, frowning at the bars. "It's not fair. Jormanic says you deserve it but that doesn't seem right, you're nice."

"Jormanic's terrible. He's nothing like you." Luffy replied, his tone firm, startling Ace. "You're a good person."

"I am?"

Luffy grinned. "You bring me food all the time! I like meat!"

Ace snorted as he fished out the food package out of his pocket, handing it over. "I aim to please."

Luffy beamed and began munching on the sandwich, quickly finishing it before starting on the fruit Ace brought with him. Luffy used to eat it slowly but one time Luffy had apparently been caught with one of the apples that Ace had brought down for him. Luffy hadn't told him what the guards did but it must have hurt because Luffy didn't leave his bed for days afterwards and all Ace could do was sit and talk to him from the other side of the cage.

He hated it. He hated it so much.

But he still hadn't done anything about it. He knew that his papa would be furious but Ace was meant to be a good person right? If what Luffy said was true...

"So what game do you want to play?"

"I brought some cards with me." Ace said, shaking himself out of his thoughts as he opened up the box, quickly shuffling them. "What do you wanna play?"

"What did we play last time?"

"I taught you 'Garbage' before, you want to play that again?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, I'll shuffle and pass you ten cards." Ace murmured, beginning their daily ritual all over again.

They would play then Ace would have to sneak out then Luffy would probably have to fight again while Ace did whatever he wanted. It was a never-ending cycle.


	15. Road Accident AU - Deep Within Sleep

Marco glanced into the hospital room, grimacing at the sight of his lover who was still hunched over his little brother's bedside, his very still and unresponsive brother. A week ago Ace had gotten that horrible phone call, telling him that Luffy had been hit by a speeding car. Luffy had cracked his skull open and his brain was damaged after hitting the road so harshly which resulted in a coma.

His friends had immediately called for help but the speeding car didn't stop. Nami had taken down the details as best as she could but so far the police hadn't found anything. Luffy had been rushed to the hospital Law worked in and was thankfully alive but so far he hadn't woken up yet.

And Ace had refused to leave him, he didn't want Luffy to wake up alone. Marco knew it was another reason entirely though, and that was the fact that Ace couldn't handle it if Luffy died like Sabo had.

Ace had told him about his brother, his other little brother who had died in a fire. Ace hadn't found out until a week later when he was due to meet up with Sabo because Sabo's parents had refused to tell Ace. Marco remembered the violent urge of wanting to go strangle the pair but managed to reign it in on time.

"Is Ace asleep?" Thatch asked, his eyes, full of concern were on Ace.

"Not yet yoi. He keeps dozing off every so often but he wakes up almost immediately." Marco sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I've tried to get him to lie down but he refuses. He doesn't want to leave Luffy's side."

Marco glanced over, seeing Ace's hand still holding Luffy's tightly, his thumb rubbing over his little brother's hand reassuringly. Pops, who was seated across from them in the hall, frowned.

"Has he ate today Marco?"

"A little. I managed to get him to eat something earlier yoi."

Izo chimed in at that. "Law looks just as bad Ace. Both of them have hardly slept it seems, or eaten."

"I feel useless..." Marco admitted, gazing sullenly over at Ace's exhausted form but his family were quick to speak up.

"No Marco! Don't think that way!" Thatch protested while Pops tugged at his arm, pulling him down to sit beside him.

"You're doing everything you can Marco." Pops reassured, rubbing his arm soothingly. "I doubt anyone is going to make Ace move, short of knocking him out and carrying him of course."

Thatch snorted at that. "I can picture him clinging to the door frames even while passed out."

"Pops I don't know what to do yoi." Marco pleaded softly. "Ace is going to be in one of those hospital beds at this rate and I don't know how to prevent that without using force, and he'll hate me if I drag him away from Luffy in this state."

He paused at the sight of footsteps approaching, Law glancing over them coldly before his eyes landed on Luffy's still form, his eyes softening briefly before growing cold again.

"Still trying to coax Ace-ya out for some rest?" Law asked dryly.

"My son's shattered but he doesn't like the idea of leaving the cheeky little brat's side." Pops supplied, his hand still rubbing soothingly over Marco's arm.

He couldn't help but lean into the warmth, glad to relax for a moment.

Law's eyes moved back over to the room before landing on them again. "Well Ace-ya appears to have dozed off again. Let's see if you can coax him into moving while I sit with Luffy-ya."

Marco nodded and got up, following Law into the room. He knew it wouldn't be that easy, Ace hadn't moved before so there was no reason for him to move now. Not when Luffy's eyes were still shut and he was still unmoving. Marco knew he needed to persist though so he approached Ace's dozing form who was slumped on the chair, his shoulders hunched and his head resting on the side of the bed. Ace couldn't be comfortable at all but his young lover didn't seem to be all that concerned about it at the moment.

He gently eased his hands on Ace's shoulders, knowing that if he tried to carry Ace then his lover would instantly wake up. Ace was too tensed to be carried around at the moment without alerting him, Marco could only get away with that when his lover was nice and relaxed.

"Hey love." Marco murmured, smiling when Ace blinked sleepily at him. "Come on, let's get you up yoi."

"...No Mar'..." Ace slurred, trying to pull away but Marco eased him carefully out of his chair, keeping one arm around his waist. "Lu'... Lu' needs me..."

"Go nap for a couple of hours Ace-ya." Law said firmly from across the other side of Luffy's bed where he now sat. "Then shower and eat something. Your stench is stinking out the room."

Ace shook his head but Ace was tired and unfocused. Marco managed to coax him to release Luffy's hand, gently massaging his fingers as he pulled Ace away from his chair.

"I... No something might change..." Ace shook his head, rubbing at his face before trying to pull away to go sit back down. "I need to be here... I'm fine here..."

"Ace, love, you need to sleep yoi." Marco insisted, cupping Ace's cheeks. "You're exhausted. You can barely stay awake, your eyes are drooping even now."

"I'm not tired..."

Law snorted. "Well that's a lie. Go to sleep before I call Crocus. I'd rather not deal with another old doctor but he'd out stubborn you."

Ace's eyes narrowed as he glared at Law. "You won't..."

"I will." Law insisted firmly. "You look worse than me. That's not a good thing. You're metabolism is unforgiving which is why you follow a strict diet. You're getting thinner already so obviously you're starving yourself and the only nourishment you've been getting is whatever we've shoved at you and then the sleep deprivation. You're irritated, probably suffering headaches and can hardly focus. I'm amazed your narcolepsy hasn't knocked you out yet but you might be actually too stressed out for it to actually work at the moment."

Marco nodded in agreement, rubbing gently over Ace's back. "Come on yoi, there's a room right next door Law set up for you. He told you about it earlier remember?"

"I don't want to leave him..." Ace breathed out, looking even more distressed as he glanced helplessly over Luffy. "I... I should... It should be me..."

"No Ace." Marco frowned, forcing Ace to meet his gaze. "You aren't going to do that. I won't let you. You're tired and hungry and stressed out but I still won't let you hurt yourself like this yoi."

"But Mar-"

"We're going to go lie down. Together." Marco said firmly. "Come on love."

Ace hesitated again, glancing over at Law. "If... If he..."

"If anything changes I'll have you called for immediately." Law reassured. "I'll be with him the entire time you're away."

"Okay..." Ace finally nodded. "But... But only for a couple of hours... Then you'll wake me..."

"Six hours sleep Ace." Law said firmly. "Then a shower and some food and then you can come back in. At least then you won't scare Luffy right back into a coma when he wakes up."

"Jerk." Ace frowned while Marco wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, leading him out the room.

Pops immediately stood up and was in front of them, cupping Ace's cheek with one hand. "I'm glad you're out of that room son. I was getting worried."

"I'm alright Pops..." Ace muttered softly. "Just a bit tired..."

"Go get some sleep Ace." Pops urged. "Izo and Thatch have gone to pick up a change of clothes for you and will be back later."

"I'm sorry..."

"Hush son. Go rest now."

Marco led Ace to the room across from Luffy's where Law had set up a cot for Ace to lie on. It was a small room, actually an office from the looks of things but Marco was thankful for the privacy. He got Ace to lie down and Marco slipped off his boots and t-shirt before doing the same for himself and joining Ace on the cot, covering them both up with the blanket. Ace had already drifted off though, which Marco was extremely thankful for.

Now he only had to keep Ace relaxed enough to sleep for the next six hours.


	16. Vampire AU - Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a wee while guys! I've been working on my new superhero series with MarcoxAce and I've nearly finished the plot now so I'm hoping to start writing it all up soon :D I'm so excited :3

"Pops stop breaking stuff!" Fossa snarled while Marco sat on the arm of Pops' chair, getting comfortable. "You can't just keep throwing Ace through walls or into the furniture!"

It had been a few weeks since they kidnapped the little one. Ace was a stubborn little terror, he was still trying to assassinate Pops, no matter how sore and tired he must be. The little one obviously didn't want to back down yet, though it would be nice if he settled enough to relax around them a bit more.

The only one Ace didn't hiss at was Izo, then again the last time Ace did make a fuss around Izo the witch had spelled him to sleep and Ace hadn't woken up once that day.

It had been too quiet that day, Pops had sulked about it before quieting down when Izo began ranting at him next. Marco had no idea what Izo had ranted about, Marco had swiftly left the moment Izo began shouting but it made Pops quiet for the rest of the day.

"Where else should I throw him then?" Pops raised an eyebrow. "I'm only defending myself."

"Liar! You could easily subdue a human child without chucking them around the place!" Fossa accused.

"My children are all so mean to me." Pops sulked.

"Because you act more like a fussy child than an adult yoi." Marco teased. "And at least it's not our sisters dealing with you."

"The girls are still out searching for herbal remedies." Fossa noted, grumbling when the table leg broke in half in his hands. "Well, that's scrap now."

"Marco!" Izo suddenly called out, nearly making Marco jump as the witch stormed in, livid.

"Hey Izo." Marco greeted, raising an eyebrow when his younger brother grabbed his ankle and yanked him off of his perch.

Marco easily landed on his feet though so he merely waited patiently for his brother to talk. Izo thankfully never took too long though and was instantly telling him the problem.

"Ace has barely ate or slept since coming here." Izo seethed. "Get him to go take a nap before he collapses. He's a young human and he needs to sleep."

"Why aren't you trying to get him to sleep yoi?"

"He won't listen to me. The little brat even chucked salt at me." Izo grumbled, making Marco snigger.

Witches hated salt. Sea salt could harm them badly but normal salt just irritated them, some would constantly sneeze or cough while others would hiss and flee. Izo was in the 'flee' category. Thatch used it whenever Izo was acting up around him, or well Thatch used to, until Izo spelled his hair into an unruly mess that kept falling out for an entire week.

Obviously Ace had found the kitchen and stalked up on some salt to fling at Izo whenever the little one got fed up of the witch's presence.

"I'll go see what I can do yoi." Marco chuckled, earning a huff.

"It's not funny. It's irritating. I thought he was a sweet thing-"

Fossa snorted. "Try telling that to the furniture and the walls. I swear I've never had to fix so many things before in my lifetime."


	17. Cafe AU - Behind the Businessman

Thatch was laughing, hard. "You couldn't even ask him out?! Jeez Marco! Everyone says how confident and suave you are but you're such a big dork!"

"His smile threw me off okay! Ace has such an amazing smile!" Marco protested. "I panicked and asked him what the price was then even interrupted him when he was going to tell me. He must think I'm such a jerk."

Thatch's fist banged off the table, his laughter growing even louder. Izo sighed and shook his head, bemused.

"Look I have a bet going on with Nami. I said you'd finally ask Ace out on a date by the end of the day and you are going to ask him out." Izo glowered.

"You made a bet on me yoi?" Marco frowned, bemused.

"Everyone of us who goes to the cafe did. Nami and I are the last in the running. She's the end of this month and I'm the end of today. So Thatch is going with you for lunch and you're going to ask him out." Izo said, his voice had a bite in it too. "Besides, I want you to be happy and we all know that Ace is a nice guy."

"I wasn't going there for lunch though-" Marco began.

"Well you are now."

"Don't worry. I'll help you out bro." Thatch sniggered, shaking his head. "The poor kid's probably so confused now."

Marco fought the urge to slam his head on to the table. Instead he just groaned pitifully.

This wasn't his day. Not at all.


	18. Marine AU - Chained Together Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the usual Marine AU but this has two parts to it :3 So what has happened is that Stainless' Marines and the Whitebeard pirates meet on an island. As usual the Whitebeards like the try torment the Marines and kidnap Ace and Ace somehow manages to cuff Marco with a seastone cuff but Marco latches the other half on to Ace's wrist, binding them together much to Ace's horror. Marco teases him, telling him now they could be together forever and Ace begs his subordinates to bring him an axe so he could cut off his hand much to Marco's amusement. Things turn for the worse though when it turns out that the Beast pirates were also on the island and spot Marco cuffed with seastone. Kaido wants 'his bird' to join his crew because it was all meant to be filled with beasts and Marco was a Phoenix. Marco is forced to retreat but since Ace is cuffed with him he has to go with Marco too.

"I can't believe you cuffed us together!" Ace snarled as he tried to storm away, hissing and snarling when he was yanked back by his wrist into Marco's arms.

Marco smirked down at him, one arm now wrapped around his waist. "Well you started cuffing me first yoi. I just assumed you wanted to be with me forever."

Ace pulled away, keeping his free hand pressed against Marco's chest to keep the bloody pirate at bay. It didn't seem to faze Marco though who leaned even into his hand, bring his own free hand up to cup it.

"You know I wanted to cuff your hands together and throw you down in the brig-" Ace started.

"Kinky yoi."

"Oh shut up." Ace grunted, tugging at his wrist. "We need to get out of here. Kaido's men are still trying to kidnap you and murder me violently."

"I won't let them hurt you." Marco said seriously, surprising Ace. "You're ours Ace."

Ace twitched at that. "I'm not a Whitebeard pirate. I'm not a pirate at all. I'M A MARINE DAMMIT!"

"Why a Marine Ace?" Marco asked, curious as he finally followed him. "You can't agree with them. They ignore slavery, they murder civilians to cover things up yoi. Including countless other crimes. You can't seriously side with those hypocrites. A lot of them are even worse than us."

Ace sighed, slowing to a stop at that. "I hate a lot of the things they do because of the higher ups or for 'absolute justice'. It's pathetic. They hide behind that title just so they can fulfil their violent urges like a bunch of pricks."

"Then why?" Marco insisted.

"Because not all pirates are like you guys and Shanks' men." Ace answered. "Many kill people or seriously injure them and steal from them and rarely they care. I want to protect those people, the ones who can't fight back."

Then Ace glared at the pirate, seemingly intent on frustrating him. "And also you."

"Me?"

"I never realised how much of a bloody annoying turkey you are!" Ace scowled, inwardly delighted at the stunned look Marco threw him. "How many times have you kidnapped me already?! Do you do this to all the people you try and get to join the Whitebeards or am I a special case?!"

"Usually nobody has resisted this long in joining us yoi." Marco smirked.

Ace groaned when he felt the damn turkey's arm wrap around his waist, tugging him back to Marco's chest. Ace didn't bother squirming or kicking up a fuss, he was tired and the seastone cuffed around his wrist was still draining him.

"And that I really like you also makes it even more interesting." Marco finished, making Ace snort.

"How many people have you said that to I wonder?"

The Phoenix frowned at that. "You think I go around flirting with anyone yoi?"

"Well it's me. I'm not exactly the 'best of the best' you know?" Ace grumbled, this time trying to pull away. "Now can we move on please? I want to get back to my men."

"No."

"No?" Ace frowned, pushing at Marco's chest. "Let go."

"No yoi. I'm not letting you go off after you said all that." Marco said firmly, eyes hard. "You're important to me and Pops and our brothers. We want you to be apart of our family yet you seem to have it in your head that you aren't worth it."

"I didn't say that." Ace frowned. "And I'm not apart of your family dammit."

"You implied it yoi."

Ace laughed, mortified. "We're not actually discussing this are we? Jeez, I need to get back to my ship and you need to either get in my brig or back to the Moby Dick."

"I'd prefer you on the Moby Dick." Marco replied. "Especially so you could see that we want you in our family and that you are worth it."

"Marco. Do me a favour and shut up." Ace grumbled, tugging at the cuff again. "C'mon, let's get a move on before I'm murdered violently by Kaido's guys. If we find my guys first I'll even let you hold me hostage for a bit to get the keys to the cuff back. Stainless won't risk attacking and neither would the rest."

"Oh? 'Let me' yoi?" Marco crooned and Ace yelped as he was yanked backwards into Marco's chest.

Ace grimaced when the chain of their cuffs pulled against his neck, draining him even more while Marco's lips brushed against his ear. Ace groaned, bemused and kicked back, unfortunately missing and earning a chuckle instead.

"I could hold you hostage no problem." Marco mused, sounding delighted. "If I really wanted to I could even touch you like this. Which I really do, but I won't without permission."

Ace scowled. "I'll kick your ass if you try it."

Marco chuckled at that but Ace paused when he felt lips press against his forehead and glanced up, frowning at the smug look on Marco's face. There was something soft to his eyes though which made Ace look away, not wanting to see it.

Marco was a bloody pirate. They had nothing in common and gramps would kill him. Ace chanted that to himself mentally as Marco thankfully released him from the hold, looking way too amused.

"Marco!" They heard a distant shout, making Marco stop while Ace grimaced, recognising the voices.

"Really?" He groaned in despair. "We had to run into your guys first?"

The pirate laughed softly as Haruta, Thatch and Izo, three Commanders, emerged from the trees lingering around the old town. "At least it isn't Kaido's men."

"Still chained to Ace huh?" Thatch grinned as they approached, the jerk even reaching over to ruffle Ace's hair who scowled.

"Here, I'll pick your lock Marco." Haruta chimed in, swiftly getting Marco's cuff undone but unfortunately not Ace's.

He snarled and hissed when Thatch hugged him enthusiastically, even nuzzling in. Ace tried to wriggle free but Thatch's arms were tightly wrapped around him, leaving him trapped.

"Look! He can't even try to set me on fire this time!" Thatch beamed. "He's such a good little brother!"

"I'll bite you." Ace growled, pushing at Thatch's face, trying to shove the prick off him. "And I'm not your brother dammit!"

.::.

"Are Kaido's men still here?" Marco asked, ignoring Ace's snarls and Thatch's coos.

He'll get back to Ace in a moment.

Izo shook his head. "Pops chased them off out of sheer boredom. The nurses are currently throwing a fit over it because he tore out all their medical equipment again."

"And the Marines?" Marco asked, eyeing Ace who was currently messing up Thatch's hair, the older man somehow in a headlock now and Thatch complaining loudly.

"Still trying to find their missing Captain. Stainless is going to go gray soon." Izo mused, laughing softly at the sight.

"Let's go back to the Moby and report to Pops then." Marco said, smirking at the glower the Marine threw them.

"Don't." Ace warned.

"Sorry I think I might be going deaf Ace." Marco crooned as he tugged Ace over his shoulder, earning hisses and fists hitting his back in retaliation.

"You are not kidnapping me dammit! Put me down!" Ace yelled but Marco ignored it and headed off, following after Izo.

"Pops wants to see you though." Haruta grinned. "He's missed you."

"I'm going to light the Moby on fire when I get out of these cuffs! See how you jerks like a sunken ship for once!" Ace ranted.


	19. Tangled AU - The Beast

"Uncle Teach! Uncle Laffitte!" A tiny little form ran towards his Uncle who was dropped on to the window ledge of their home by Laffitte.

Ace didn't completely understand why they lived in a tall tower away from everyone else. Uncle Teach said there were bad people out there who would try to hurt him because of his cool fire powers but if they were like his Uncle Teach and Uncle Laffitte then they couldn't all be possibly bad right?

"Hey Ace!" Teach grinned, kneeling down to let Ace jump into his arms.

Ace squealed in delight when his Uncle spun around, letting Ace's legs dangle in the air. Uncle Laffitte stepped out the way thankfully but Ace swore his legs had hit his other Uncle's arm.

"Been good while we were gone?" Uncle Laffitte asked as Ace was put back down, much to his disappointment.

"Yep!" Ace beamed. "I made a pretty picture!"

He pointed straight at the wall where his newest doodle sat proudly. It was him, Uncle Teach, Uncle Burgess and Uncle Laffitte all standing on some grass, Grandpa Q was lying on the ground with his horse in the drawing Ace had worked very hard on. It took him forever to get all the colours on and he even painted Uncle Teach's clothes orange because orange was a very nice colour!

It was his favourite!

"Zehahaha, you're improving everyday Ace!" Uncle Teach grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Really?!" Ace grinned in delight, proud at that.

He didn't hear Uncle Laffitte mutter something about huge heads and tiny bodies or stick arms and was very confused when Uncle Teach elbowed him in the side, nearly knocking his pale Uncle over.

"Where did you go?" Ace asked curiously, tugging at Uncle Teach's jacket. "Did you get me a present?"

"A present?" Uncle Teach asked him, wide eyed and shocked. "Why would I get a little rascal like you a present?"

"You always get me a present though!" Ace protested, stomping his foot.

Uncle Teach always did that. He would either 'forget' his present or ask him why he should get one. It was mean. Uncle Teach always carried a present with him!

"Zehahaha, alright, alright. Here, I got you a rock." Uncle Teach said, showing him the stone.

It was bright and flickered like his own fire! It was so cool!

"It's so pretty!"

"It's from the Fire Kingdom." Teach told him. "A dangerous place. Full of bandits and wild beasts!"

"How did you get away?!" Ace cried out, shocked.

"We had to fight them off! We nearly lost your Uncle Burgess using him as bait-"

"You used Uncle Burgess as bait?!" Ace gasped, horrified as he ran to the window, trying to pull himself so he could peak out. "Uncle Burgess are you down there?! Did a wild beast eat you?!"

" _Of course not!"_  Uncle Burgess' voice called up but Ace frowned.

He couldn't see out the window. He was too short. It could be a wild beast or a bandit trying to trick him! The evil man could have followed Uncle Teach and Uncle Laffitte back!

"How do I know you're Uncle Burgess?! You could be a wild beast pretending to be him!"

Uncle Teach laughed. "He is a wild beast Ace."

Ace gasped. "No! Don't come up here Uncle Burgess! You can't!"

" _What?! Why not?!"_

"Uncle Teach said you're a wild beast!"

" _Dammit Teach! He'll be believing that all week!"_

"I'll grab the frying pan!" Ace said firmly, going straight for the kitchen.

He would protect their tower from any wild beasts. Uncle Laffitte and Uncle Teach must be tired after all so Ace would protect them too!

He didn't understand why Uncle Teach was laughing so hard but he decided to ignore it. It was probably a grown-up thing. They were all strange after all, especially Grandpa Q.


	20. We're Sorry Ace AU - Don't Hold Me Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU the Whitebeard Pirates are more twisted and possessive over their family members. I always found it kinda dark how they kidnapped Ace in the first place and then kept him deliberately separated from his own crew so I decided to focus more on that and make things less lighthearted in this AU. The main plot here is that Ace did join them and they were all very happy, Ace felt loved and cherished by his siblings and his father but then Teach murdered Thatch and ran off. Marco and the others managed to hold Ace back from going after him and convince their little brother after a good few talks not to leave but because there was no Ace chasing Blackbeard if meant Teach had been free to continue with his original plans.

"-He doesn't need to see it. Burn them all. Quickly." He heard Pops order as he walked drowsily out of the hallway and over to Pops' chair

"Hey guys." Ace yawned sleepily into his palm, having just woke up from a narcoleptic fit that had apparently kept him out for well over half an hour, nearly an hour in fact.

Ace frowned though when he noticed the tense atmosphere, seeing Pops frowning down at Izo who held a newspaper. Everyone looked deeply concerned and worried but the stares all seemed to be aimed at him.

"What's wrong? Did I miss a meeting?"

Pops smiled and shook his head. "No you haven't son."

"Ace, have you had anything to eat yet yoi?" Marco asked, instantly by his side, arm around his shoulder to lead him away but Ace twisted away, confused.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Ace insisted, earning even more frowns and sad eyes so he turned his attention to his father, very worried now as he approached the elderly man. "Pops?"

"It's alright son. Just some news we're processing." Pops soothed, ruffling his hair with a finger. "Did you sleep well?"

Ace tilted his head but nodded, leaning into the affection. It always felt nice. He used the brief relief that eased the tension to turn around and grab the paper from Izo who yelped sharply, startled. Ace glanced at the photo, raising an eyebrow when he saw Luffy's picture which made him look up and laugh softly.

"What did Luffy do this time? Did you guys worry he'd give me another heart attack again?" Ace grinned as he began to glance over the newspaper, avoiding the hands trying to tear it out his grasp.

"Ace give it back. Please yoi." Marco asked, sounding desperate but that didn't make Ace pause.

The article did.

"Luffy's been captured? By Teach?" Ace read out softly, unable to believe it. "Teach handed him over to the Marines to get a place within the Warlord system..."

The hands instantly stopped trying to take the paper from him and he glanced around, feeling hurt.

"You guys tried to hide this from me?" Ace asked, his voice actually cracking a bit.

Why would they try hide this from him? They knew how important Luffy was to him. He needed to go rescue his baby brother!

"You can't go." Jozu said firmly. "You will only get hurt."

"You want me to just abandon my little brother?!" Ace gaped, shocked. "When you guys are all about protecting each other? All about family?"

"He's not our family. You are." Izo insisted.

"Well he's apart my my family too, just like you guys are." Ace explained, remembering that he had left his Striker out, having intended to go zip about on it for a bit, maybe even challenge Marco or Namur to a race.

He had a better use for it now.

"Ace we don't want you to get hurt yoi." Marco insisted as he approached, making him back away from his big brother.

Ace shook his head. "I can't believe you guys. I'm going. I'm sorry if that displeases you all so much but Luffy is my brother too and I refuse to let him die!"

He threw the newspaper on the deck and headed for the side of the deck, intending to jump over to the Striker.

"Son wait-" Pops tried to call him back.

"I'm sorry Pops but I'm going. You can't stop me." Ace said but yelped when Jozu's hand suddenly gripped his arms, holding him back. "NO! LET ME GO! JOZU!"

"Ace calm down yoi. It's alright." He heard Marco try to sooth him but he struggled against Jozu's hands, trying to get free without hurting his older brother.

"Why are you stopping me?!"

"Because we don't want to see you get hurt Ace. You're our baby brother." Marco said.

"Luffy's my baby brother!" Ace said desperately, glancing over at Pops who looked grim. "Pops please! Please let me go!"

"I'm sorry son but your brothers are right. It's too dangerous."

"Then let me take Deuce with me! Let me take someone with me and I'll travel with them! I won't go alone!" Ace pleaded.

"Lock down the Striker yoi." Marco ordered making Ace pale.

He didn't want to hurt them. They were his brothers, his family but Luffy, oh god Luffy-

" **LET ME GO!"** Ace screamed and he saw some of his other brothers pass out, hitting the deck as something lurched out of him, unseen but definitely heard and felt by many.

"Bay sedate him!" He heard Izo call out and while Jozu's grip had slackened a bit it wasn't enough to free Ace.

He still couldn't get away!

"Ace relax." He heard Bay say as his arm was held tighter, a needle piercing his upper arm and something forcing it's way into his blood.

"Don't do this. Please." Ace begged as he sagged against Jozu, his head already feeling light and cloudy as Bay carefully pulled the needle out, cleaning out the tiny wound as Ace's sight blurred and his protests slurred.

He felt Jozu finally release him as large hands scooped him up. He whined as he felt Pops' hand gently stroke his back, telling him it was alright but it only made Ace sob softly as he felt his body go slack against his father's embrace. Ace glanced over, away from the deck and his 'brothers' and looked out at the sea, the waters nice and peaceful, the complete opposite of what he felt right now.

That was the last thing he saw before finally his eyes, feeling so heavy, shut, sending him into a deep sleep.


	21. Carrier AU - A Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrier AU. So here's another idea because apparently the fun doesn't stop ;P Anyway so the plot for this one is this: There was a terrible chemical war during One Piece's history, I'd probably put this during the Void Century but the timeline doesn't really matter for it I don't think, unless my plot suddenly changes at any rate. So anyway the chemicals affected woman's wombs, tainting many and leaving them unable to become pregnant and it caused a serious crisis and a rapid decline in the population, so badly that sometimes it was only one or two children on and island at any one time. However one day some priestess on one of their sacred travels found these crystals that glowed around certain people. After a while they discovered it was people who could become pregnant, some men, woman and other different types of species. The faithful grew more powerful with each crystal they harvested from their sacred travels and the temples grew in influence. Now the priestess are a common sight, carriers are still rather rare but not as before thankfully, unfortunately though many are dragged off to the temples because they are a 'gift from God' and must be protected but there are also many who wish to avoid this.

"Hey Makino!" Luffy called out during dinner where all of them sat around a table.

It was rather nice and calm, Makino visiting always had that effect. Everything would just settle down.

"Yes Luffy? Makino asked as she poured Luffy out some milk.

"Ace and I saw these weird people out with these crystals at the town square today! The crystals were so shiny!"

Makino nodded. "Ah yes, well it's to tell if someone is a 'carrier' or not."

"A carrier?" Luffy blinked.

"Do you not remember the talk I gave you Luffy?" Makino asked gently.

"Carriers are people who can carry a baby." Ace reminded him, still earning a blank stare. "People have sex and if they are a carrier then they carry a baby."

"They become pregnant." Makino corrected with a warm smile. "It used to just be woman who carried children once upon a time but from what the priestess' from the Temples say something happened that harmed the wombs that all women used to have. For a long time there were rarely any children around, it would be rare for a child to have a sibling like you do Luffy."

"That's horrible!" Luffy gasped, instantly latching on to Ace. "I'd hate that!"

"Apparently though the priestess' discovered that only certain people could carry children. They noticed that these strange crystals would light up whenever there seemed to be a carrier around and after thorough testing they discovered the crystals would only light up around them, men, women and all sorts of other different species out there. The faithful declared it a gift from God and the World Government agreed. Once someone is found out to be a carrier they are put in the faithful's records." Makino smiled as she began to fish through her bag. "I got a spare one in case you two wanted to see for yourselves."

"The shiny thing!" Luffy beamed, reaching for the shining stone in Makino's hand.

Dadan raised an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised you're a carrier. You suit it."

"Thank you! I'm excited that one day I might get to have a child." Makino beamed before glancing over the youngest sibling. "So was it shining around you Luffy?"

"We didn't get close to it but it sometimes shined around other people whenever I saw those faithful people holding them out." Luffy explained, frowning when the crystal didn't light up in his hands. "Aww..."

Ace frowned. "Shame it's not glowy. It sparkles when it does."

"Here Ace! You hold it!" Luffy demanded, thrusting it into his hands.

"I doubt I'm a carrier Lu'-" Ace froze, stunned when it began to glow, the crystal sparkling brightly.

Dadan quickly snatched it off him and threw it back at Makino. "Keep your hands on it girl! Before it registers Ace!"

Makino froze at that before doing exactly what Dadan said.

"Ace don't go near any of those crystals again. The crystals given out by the priestess' can somehow 'lock on' to a carrier and alert the faithful that there is a new carrier around. This one is thankfully Makino's so it can't lock on to you if you don't hold it for too long." Dadan said gruffly. "Garp would kill me if some faithful came looking here. If they saw where you lived they'd drag you off to go live at their temple!"

"Why?" Luffy frowned, confused.

"Those bloody priestess' believe a carrier should be treated as a gift from God, meaning in their eyes Ace would be a precious, fragile gem in need of gentle handling and locked inside a gilded cage for his own protection. They'd drag Ace off and lock him in their temple if they saw he lived in the forest and hunted food for himself and played in the dirt and muck all day and was at risk of getting hurt all the time." Dadan snapped.

"But I can look after myself. I've been doing it since I was four." Ace frowned.

"Those idiots don't see it that way."

"But Ace is so strong!" Luffy protested.

"They've got the Marines in their pockets because they give away carriers to the Celestial Dragons." Dadan grunted back, ignoring Makino's gasp. "Of course no one ever says it but that's what they'd do. Any precious carrier living in their temple doesn't choose who they marry. Most are given to nobles and Celestial Dragon's the continue on their bloodline and the Celestial Dragon's have the Marines under their boots. If Ace somehow managed to get away from those fanatics they'd have the Marines get him instead."

"Okay... Don't go near those crystals. Got it." Ace grumbled.

"You can go near the ones the faithful ain't using. The shady dealers always sell them without the 'lock on' feature." Dadan offered with a shrug. "Never guessed you'd be a carrier though Ace."

"It's not like I'll ever be carrying a child anyway so there's no point mentioning it." Ace replied.

"Why not?" Luffy tilted his head.

"I'm gonna be a pirate. Ain't like I'd settle down and start a family. I'm gonna sail the seas and become a pirate remember?"

Ace also knew no one would love him enough that way either. He had Luffy and he had Sabo once, that should be both enough.

"Shishishi, we both are! I'm gonna beat you to One Piece and become the pirate King!"

"I'd like to see you try you crybaby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the storyline remains pretty much the same. Ace leaves at seventeen, gets kidnapped by the Whitebeards pirates and they one day become his family. Marco and Ace develop a romantic relationship and so we get to see what happens during these stages and yes, this is gonna be a mpreg Ace story :3 I'm excited to write it all up :D


	22. Vampire AU - I Swear By Blood

"Hey Ace." Marco greeted fondly, the stubborn teen glaring at him from his recently claimed seat.

The young Hunter has been mostly sulking in the spare lounge, rarely using his guest room, much to his worry. The kid had hardly slept, or eaten, from the looks of it and he was always reluctant to take anything they brought him.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk." He said as he sat down on the chair across from Ace, earning a glower. "When was the last time you slept?"

"It's none of your business." Ace scowled, looking away from him which nearly made Marco chuckle at the rebellious, teenage behaviour but he refrained, needing to keep himself serious for this conversation.

"You need to eat and sleep little one. You're exhausted and hungry. We aren't going to hurt you, if we wanted to do that we would have done that ages ago."

"Stop acting like you care." Ace sneered, meeting his eyes again. "I'm only surprised none of you have tried to bite me so far. Scared you'll get poisoned?"

Marco snorted, amused. "Ace, we both know that poison you have in your system is gone now. Everyone knows that actually yet none of us have tried anything. Just relax, there's no need to be so stressed out."

"Then let me go."

"We're not going to do that little one." The Vampire shook his head. "It's too dangerous for you. You're only seventeen yet they sent you after us, one of the head clans. Let us help you."

"Leave me alone already." Ace growled softly, curling up further, more defensively.

The kid was becoming even more tense, making Marco sigh softly as he let out a light wave of a soothing enchantment, to help try get Ace to relax. "Are we really so bad Ace?"

"You're Vampires."

Marco smiled knowingly. "And what do you know about Vampires?"

"They kill people to eat, or sometimes for fun." Ace rolled his eyes as he finally relaxed against the seat, much to Marco's relief. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Perhaps you could stand to learn more about us little one. We're not all mindless monsters after all." Marco told him gently. "Pops brought our clan together, I'm the eldest, the first one he found and he called me 'son'. Ever since then we've been picking up other lost kids who need a home, giving them somewhere to feel safe, and people to be around who love them."

Ace blinked at him drowsily, the soothing enchantment finally beginning to cloud him as Marco spoke to him, keeping his voice soft and gentle to not alarm the child.

"Is that what you guys think I am?" Ace asked tiredly, actually rubbing his eyes, which was adorable.

Marco swiftly cut out that thought though, he had something more important to attend to right now after all.

"You should be allowed a home too Ace." Marco insisted as Ace's eyes drooped and he leaned heavier into the seat, clearly succumbing to the relaxing lure of the enchantment. "Those people tried to send you out to your death, they discarded you. You don't deserve to be treated like that by those disgusting pigs."

Ace looked as if he wanted to speak but sleep was firmly dragging him under, making Marco smile fondly as he climbed out of his seat and approached. He crouched down in front of the clearly exhausted teen.

"Give us a chance Ace. I promise, you're safe with us." Marco swore. "I swear by blood."

"By blood?" Ace slurred.

"By blood." He confirmed, resting his forehead against Ace's, sending soothing thoughts to him, trying to help ease him out into a comfortable sleep. "Sleep well Ace."

Finally the teen gave in and slumped against him, his head resting against the crook of his neck. Marco shifted him so he could pick him up and carried him over to the couch so he could actually lay down and rest for a bit while still in a familiar room. Marco froze though when he caught the scent from Ace's neck and nearly moaned in pleasure at how enchanting the aroma was.

He had smelled Ace's bloodline before and never had he felt this powerful urge to breath in such a sweet scent, of course the Portgas bloodline had an amazing scent to it. It was a line that lured in all Vampires after all, both old and young but Ace's was even better than all the ones Marco had already smelled. The old Vampire groaned in realisation as he laid Ace down, resisting the urge to inhale more of the sweet scent and pulled away, standing back up.

"Shit." Marco sighed, massaging his forehead.


	23. Celestial Dragon - I'm Not Like You

"Hey little brother." Jormanic greeted as Ace walked over, intending to go past him and try sneak down to Luffy's cell. "You going off by yourself again?"

"Yeah, why?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jormanic snorted. "You not tired of sitting by yourself? You should come with me, Ordian, Kenwick and I are placing some bets on Kenwick's slaves to see which one of us has the best shot. I'm hoping the slaves cower and run, might make the game last longer."

"I don't want to." Ace shook his head but Jormanic grabbed his arm.

"Don't be a spoil sport Ace. It's just a bit of fun."

"I said I don't want to!" Ace snapped, sharply kicking Jormanic's ankle, earning a hiss of pain, his arm being released.

"You little-"

"What is going on?" A very familiar despondent voice called out.

Mother stared at them quietly, looking as calm and detached from the situation as ever. Ace couldn't remember the last time she smiled, truly smiled, and not one of those fake small smiles she gives people every so often.

"Ace hit me like some commoner barbarian!"

"I said I didn't want to see you shooting slaves but you wouldn't let go of me!" Ace protested.

"Enough. Both of you." Mother said firmly. "Ace, go do whatever you were going to do. Jormanic, go play with your friends."

"Yes mother." Jormanic grumbled, his feet stomping as he headed off.

"You aren't a child. You're fifteen. Act your age." Mother lectured coldly.

"My apologises mother." Jormanic muttered bitterly before finally leaving.

"Mother-" Ace smiled up at her.

"Go have fun Ace and behave while you're at it." Mother said, her voice still cool as she turned away and walked off again.

He restrained a sigh and headed for the pen for the fighters. He had to sneak past the guards as usual which was always thankfully easy. He approached Luffy's cell as normal but he frowned at the scent of blood.

"Lu?" Ace called out softly, clutching the bars, trying to peer at his little brother.

Luffy was his little brother, they had exchanged sake cups and become brothers after all. He had stolen one of the bottles from the kitchens and thankfully it seemed that nobody had noticed.

"Ace. Let's get out of here one day." Luffy said, his voice sounded so firm which startled Ace as he sat down.

"Luffy?"

"I'm going to find One Piece someday and become the King of the Pirates, the man with the most freedom out there. You should come with me, get out of the cage."

"Luffy you're the one in a cage-"

"You're in a golden one." He heard his little brother say sternly. "It's pretty and nice but it's keeping you trapped."

Ace nearly flinched when Luffy was suddenly in front of him, emerging from the darkness of his cell and gripping his hands.

"You're wearing a collar too, just not one anyone can see." Luffy's eyes were dark, much to Ace's alarm. "So let's do it. Let's escape together."

"And have you got an idea how we can?" Ace raised an eyebrow, trying to stay relaxed and calm.

He was the older brother after all, he had to be able to stay relaxed in tense situations like this right?

"Not a clue." Luffy grinned.

Well that was just typical.


	24. Marine AU - Chained Together Part 2

"Hello son." Whitebeard greeted cheerfully as Marco finally placed him back down on his feet.

In front of Whitebeard's seat on the Moby Dick. Surrounded by pirates that all wanted to befriend him.

"I hate you all." Ace groaned, glancing at Marco. "Especially you."

"Gurararara, still refusing to join my crew Ace?" Whitebeard asked, ruffling with his hair with one of his fingers. "Such a rebellious brat."

"I hope you fall into a lake." Ace deadpanned, ignoring Marco's snigger.

"Don't be like that." Marco chided from behind, sounding fond.

Ace scowled when he felt Marco's weight lean against his back and one of the pirate's arms wrap around his waist and offered Marco a glower in return.

"These cuffs were meant to be on your wrists. Not mine." Ace pointed out, raising his wrist with the cuff still firmly clamped on it, the other half dangling down. "You're lucky I'm tired right now or I'd be hitting you with them."

"Want us to be chained back together Ace? I never took you for such a romantic."

"Go jump in the sea."

Whitebeard laughed again, his eyes fond which made Ace twitch and look away, irritated. "It's great to have you home again son."

"Stop that." Ace demanded. "I'm not a pirate. You guys keep getting me into so much trouble. I've had so many lectures from the higher ups that I could probably repeat them word for word by now."

"So stay with us." Marco suggested, his other arm now over Ace's shoulder, his head resting on his other shoulder.

He was starting to feel smothered by the prick who seemed to be getting comfortable.

"No thanks." Ace snorted. "I don't like pirates."

"We like you though."

"I noticed." The Marine sighed, eyeing Whitebeard. "Let me go already. My men are still looking for me and sooner or later they are going to call that shitty old man and report that I'm missing. Chained to a certain Turkey from the last time they saw me."

"Turkey?" It was Marco's turn to finally grumble, making Ace smirk.

"Gurararara, how about dinner before you go son?" Whitebeard asked, his expression warm and welcoming which nearly made Ace give in.

"No thank you." He forced himself to say instead.

"Well we can't just let you go off cuffed with seastone son." Whitebeard chuckled, clearly still amused.

"Then get Haruta to unchain me." Ace twitched.

Haruta shrugged, immediately walking away from them. "Sorry Ace. I'm hungry and tired. I'm gonna go get dinner."

"C'mon Ace! I'll cook you up some of my best dishes and you can tell me what you think!" Thatch beamed, dragging him out of Marco's arms and after Haruta.

"I hate you all so much!" Ace yelled, trying to pull free.

He ignored Whitebeard's laughter from behind.


	25. Mafia AU - Rinse and Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU. So this is just a one shot for now. I only really had this idea for now which was fun to write up but nothing else right now for it. If I get more mafia ideas that don't fit into this AU then I'll let you know :) So in this one Teach has, yet again, betrayed the Whitebeards and formed his own gang. He murdered Thatch to make a statement and to threaten them. It was a warning that he was going to bring them down and rise where they fall. Teach later kidnaps Marco, wanting more information since Marco is the First Commander of the Whitebeard Gang and will try his best to break Marco and make him betray the Whitebeard Gang.

Marco coughed and spluttered as a wave of cold water washed over his face. He tried not to inhale any of the water, shaking his head to try get rid of the excess dripping down him as he raised his gaze to Teach's who was smirking smugly at him.

"Still not willing to give me any information Commander?"

"Don't mock me." Marco spat, pissed off at this backstabber.

Teach has been apart of their gang, the Whitebeard gang, for many years. He then betrayed them, stabbing Thatch in the back and fleeing the crime scene. A few weeks later the bastard had his men, men that Marco hadn't known about, ambush him outside his apartment and kidnap him.

Apparently for information.

"I've given you plenty of chances to do this peacefully Commander Marco. I'd rather not do this the hard way. It will really hurt the both of us if we go for it."

"Do your worst yoi." Marco sneered. "We both know I'll never betray Pops."

Teach's smirk worried him. It was so smug, so satisfied and his eyes were bright with glee. Marco wanted to pull away but he was still tightly bound to the chair they stuffed him on to.

"Bring him in." Teach suddenly ordered.

The door to the basement opened up and two people, the pale man and the sniper, brought through a very familiar figure, a bag over his head and muffled mumbles and groans coming out from beneath the bag. The pair forced the figure on to his knees, his back facing them.

Marco recognised the figure, the skin, the build, the tattoo on his back. Pops' mark, grinning up at him.

"Sorry about this Commander Ace." Teach crooned, approaching Ace who sounded dazed, still mumbling incoherently while the two men beside him steadied him. "At least you probably don't even know what's going on, as drugged up as you are."

Teach pulled the bag off, revealing soft, dark hair that Marco loved caressing with his hands. He loved it when Ace was curled up in his arms, sleepy and content and relaxing out even further as Marco ran his hand through his lover's hair but this wasn't their room. This was them in Teach's claws.

"Leave Ace alone yoi." Marco demanded, horrified at the sight of Teach pulling out his gun and aiming it at the back of Ace's head. "Don't do this. Ace hasn't done anything wrong."

"I know. He's just a kid." Teach shrugged. "But I need that information Marco. So who is it going to be? Your old man or Ace?"

"You wouldn't kill Ace." Marco insisted with a hiss. "You care for him in your own, sick, twisted way."

"I wouldn't?" Teach drawled out, aiming his gun properly at the back of Ace's head.

He wouldn't. Teach wouldn't. This was Ace. He wouldn't kill Ace.

"Last chance." Teach smirked, his eyes gleaming.

"You won't do it."

Marco jumped when the gunshot rang out. He stared, horrified as Ace wavered, his whole body going limp as blood splattered the walls. Marco screamed and thrashed against his restraints, begging and pleading, not sure what for, he knew that gunshot to the skull would have instantly killed Ace.

Ace wasn't meant to die though. It was Ace. His Ace.

"No! No please! Ace!" Marco screamed, his voice breaking.

"I did warn you Commander." Teach crooned as the two holding Ace's body up dropped him, letting him harshly hit the ground.

Marco couldn't even see his lover's face. He couldn't see Ace's lips, his eyes, he couldn't see him. He sobbed at that and struggled harder, torn between grief and rage. His whole form was shaking and sobs escaped him.

"Let's leave him be with dear Commander Ace." Teach mocked. "I'm sure he'd appreciate the alone time."

.::.

Teach laughed as he walked out, Laffitte closing up the door and locking it behind him. Teach glanced over to the side where the hidden glass was that looked on to the basement where their 'precious' First Commander was being kept. Before the glass though, hidden from Marco's view was Burgess, holding on to a very angry old friend of Teach's.

"Did you enjoy the show Commander Ace?" He crooned, smirking at the pair of stormy, grey eyes that landed on him.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Ace bellowed, thrashing against Burgess' arms. "You killed one of your own men just to mess with Marco! I'll kill you when I get out of these cuffs!"

Teach had managed to grab Ace a couple of days ago and then grabbed one of his own men that had Ace's build and look to come play his part. Marco would realise it once he calmed down, and then he would bring the next 'Ace' in and shoot him. And then the next. And then the next. Then finally, he'd bring Ace in himself.

By that point he should have drained Marco completely of his fight. The moment they proved that this was finally the real Ace and threatened his life would drive Marco completely round the bend and would finally break him.

The First Commander of the Whitebeard Gang would break and he would give Teach everything he needed to finally defeat the old man.

It was only a matter of time.

"Zehahaha, oh Ace. Marco's going to give me everything I need. He's going to betray the old goat for you, otherwise he'll condemn you to getting a bullet into your skull." Teach chuckled, grabbing Ace's chin firmly, making the kid look into his eyes. "Wouldn't it hurt if Marco did that to you? Left you to die to keep the foolish old man's secrets?"

Ace's eyes were blazing with rage. "I hope he gives you nothing you fat bastard."

"Zehahaha, and here I thought you were the one with manners my dear Commander." Teach smirked, patting Ace's cheek before jerking his head at Burgess. "Escort him back to his cell. Make sure he's chained up."


	26. Vampire AU - My Angry, Little Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thought I'd let you guys know that I'm away between the 13th and 20th of June, off to sunny Spain for a holiday :D So there won't be any chapters being put up unfortunately D: I'll hopefully have another one or two out before I'm off but thought I'd warn ya all just in case ^^;

"This is an interesting turn of events yoi." Marco grumbled, watching Ace's peacefully sleeping form as Thatch raised an eyebrow, looking puzzled as he laid the last blanket down over the teen, clearly wanting to keep him warm and cozy.

"What do you mean? Something wrong?"

"He's my mate."

Thatch immediately burst into laughter, making Marco smack him, hushing him before he disturbed Ace. The violent Hunter had only just been coaxed into sleeping through the enchantment that all strong Vampires could use, along with that oath of him swearing 'by blood' that Ace was safe.

'By blood' was an old oath and should always be taken seriously be all vampires. An elderly witch from a time when Marco was considered 'young' had created the oath, one that all vampires needed to obey when they swore by it. Somehow that witch was still around, Marco had no idea how but she somehow was, after thousands of years.

Thatch managed to choke down his laughter, sniggering lightly now instead while Ace stirred. Marco quickly ran a hand comfortingly through Ace's hair, trying to sooth him back into a deeper sleep which was thankfully successful. Marco raised an eyebrow at Thatch who quietly apologised.

"Sorry but still, shocked to learn the baby Hunter after our family is your mate." Thatch teased. "What you planning on doing?"

Marco snorted. "For now? Nothing. Ace is too overwhelmed and needs some time to settle down yoi. You know how he is."

"Yup, still eagerly trying to take Pop's head. Pops loves it." Thatch sniggered.

"Pops' going to give me grey hairs one day." Marco groaned before sighing. "Besides, Ace is still just a child. I won't try to court him when he's only seventeen, perhaps at eighteen but even then he's still so young yoi."

"Oooh, eighteen? You make it sound like he's staying here." Thatch wriggled his eyebrows.

"We both know he is." The older Vampire snorted. "Everyone here loves him to pieces, even though he's a fiery brat."

"He's adorable though!" Thatch exclaimed, making him glare again as Ace shifted in his sleep before settling beneath the blankets again. "Uhh, sorry?"

"Less sorry and more quieten down yoi. He needs to rest." Marco scowled, glancing down at the child. "And eat."

"I'll make sure he gets something nice and warm in his belly when he wakes up." Thatch grinned cheerfully.

"And how exactly are you going to do that when most of your attempts already have failed? We can't overuse the enchantments on him otherwise he'll never trust us." Marco pointed out, amused at his brother's pout.

"I'll set Izo on him?" Thatch suggested.

"You already did and Ace threw salt at him yoi."

"Well maybe I can get him to come watch me cook? That way he'll see that I'm not putting anything in his food?" Thatch mused thoughtfully.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea. If you can get the kid out of the room first yoi." Marco smirked.

"I'll carry him. He can't have that much energy in him since he's hardly eaten anything." Thatch shrugged. "So he smells that good to you?"

"I can see why you wouldn't stop lurking over Izo now." Marco chuckled. "I remember you sticking to him like glue before he spelled you into a stone man for a week."

"That sucked. I couldn't move at all." Thatch sulked at the reminder. "Haruta decorated me too since it was so close to Halloween."

That had been great. Haruta had dressed Thatch up as a clown and Izo, who apparently doesn't like clowns, got the fright of his life when Thatch suddenly could move again and wanted a hug from Izo.

Izo had spelled him into a frog after Thatch had chased him as a clown all over the town. Two years after that they finally got together and ever since then they've been a mostly happy couple. Any arguments they've had were always quickly solved because Izo won them all.

Izo, after all, was a very determined witch.


	27. We're Sorry Ace AU - Stolen Freedom

Ace blinked, seeing a fuzzy blur of Marco sitting by his bed, reading some documents, making Ace's brow furrow, confused. He didn't remember getting injured, or being sent on a mission recently. No but something distressing had happened... He remembered being upset and something about the sea and Luffy-

Luffy. Teach had stolen Luffy's freedom.

Luffy had been handed over to the Marines and was now locked away in Impel Down.

Ace tried to shift, wanting to get up and try to leave but his body resisted him. He tensed up at that, confused before spotting the thick straps restraining him to the bed, wrapped carefully around his wrists, ankles and chest. He was even surprised to find himself in pyjama bottom and an old t-shirt. He gasped at the sight, horrified at the straps which caused Marco to look up and meet his eyes.

"Hey Ace."

"Untie me!" Ace demanded immediately, not in the mood for trying to use the manners that Makino taught him.

They didn't deserve that at the moment. They had tried to hide the newspaper article from him, then when he found out they drugged him and now he was tied down to an infirmary bed.

"Take it easy Ace. You're alright yoi." Marco hushed him, placing a hand on his shoulder but Ace jerked away. "Ace please-"

"Let me go Marco. I need to help him."

Marco offered him a soothing smile. "He escaped Teach, Ace. Luffy escaped yoi."

"I don't believe you. You're lying to me!" Ace accused.

If Luffy had escaped they wouldn't have tied him down in the infirmary. They would have let him rest in his room and sat with him, telling him as soon as he woke up.

That should have been the first thing Marco had said to him! Not 'hey Ace', like nothing was wrong!

"It's the truth. I swear." Marco promised.

"Then show me the newspaper article."

"They didn't publish it. We got a report on the den den mushi that we hacked in their system and-"

"If you don't have physical proof then I don't care." Ace hissed. "If you want to prove to me that what you say is true then you'll untie me and let me go track down my brother and let me confirm it with my own eyes. Just like you would want to do if any of us got kidnapped then suddenly 'escaped'."

"We're not untying you Ace. Not until you calm down." Marco sighed. "Just rest easy okay? You're safe and sound at home-"

Ace snarled. "I never should have joined you! You said this was a family but family don't do this to each other! Luffy and Sabo-"

He bit his lip at 'Sabo' and looked away. He had told Marco and Thatch about Sabo but yet Marco still allowed him to be drugged up and tied down when he already knew about Sabo's loss.

How much it hurt still just to think about.

"Ace we're trying to protect you yoi." The Phoenix pleaded, reaching over to stroke his hair back. "It's for your own good. You'll see-"

Ace jerked away from the tender touch again. "Leave me alone!"

Marco lowered his hand back to his side and sat back down, shaking his head. "I won't leave you alone like this Ace. We're here for you."

"Don't pretend you care! You must be getting a real kick out of this seeing me suffer like this!" Ace accused. "Nothing could be worse to me than losing Luffy and you know that yet you'll let this happen anyway-"

"Dragon will go rescue him if you're right and he's his son." Marco replied. "And I don't want to see you suffer. None of us do. That's why we're keeping you home, where you're safe and surrounded by family."

Ace snorted at that. "Luffy's never seen him before. Of course Dragon won't do anything. Gramps hasn't done anything either. It's up to me now. You understand that Marco, you of all people should."

"I'm protecting my family yoi. I'm protecting you." Marco said firmly as he picked up his notes again while Ace squirmed against the bindings, trying to find a weak spot. "You should just relax. You'll only tire yourself out Ace."

"Piss off."

.::.

Less than an hour later Ace and Marco got a visitor. Pops slipped inside, smiling gently at him before glancing at Marco.

"How is everything son?"

"Ace is pretty pissed yoi." Marco said bluntly. "I have told him that we're trying to protect him but he doesn't understand-"

"Fuck you!" Ace snapped. "Of course I understand! I want to protect Luffy yet you guys won't let me!

"Easy son." Pops urged him to calm down, a hand patting his arm but Ace tensed up.

Usually he would always relax in his father's arms. He always felt so loved and cared for but right now he was one of his jailers. He was keeping him tied down and away from Luffy.

"What do you want?" Ace glared, ignoring the sad look he got in return.

"I just want to sit with you Ace." Pops said softly, taking the spare seat next to his current prison but the usual warm, happy feeling that Pops usually brought didn't appear, Ace only felt bitter. "Oh son, I wish you wouldn't look at me like that."

"Why would I look at you any other way?" Ace asked dully. "You tried to hide my little brother's capture from me, after all the times I told you about him, how much I love him. When I tried to leave you had me held back, just like you did with Teach and maybe if you hadn't done that Luffy would still be free! WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Ace-"

"And this time when I tried to leave you had me drugged up and tied down to this damn bed! I don't have a clue what's happening to Luffy right now and I'm terrified that he's getting tortured by those sick bastards at Impel Down when all he wanted was to be free!" Ace sobbed at that and slumped against the pillows. "That's all we ever wanted."

He saw Pops' hand reach out for him, a tender look on his face but Ace jerked away again, yelling at him not to touch him. Pops looked upset by that but Ace just looked away, tugging at the straps around his wrists again. Ace wished that his fire would come out right now but the seastone bracelet around his upper arm was obviously keeping it restrained at the moment.

"Ace stop fighting them yoi." Marco ordered which made him glower.

"Like I said. Piss off."

It was an hour later when Pops stood up from his chair, brushing Ace's hair back before heading for the door.

"Pops." Ace called out softly, earning a relieved look.

Ace had not spoken to him after his rant. Not during that whole hour. No matter how many times his father tried to coax him into a chat or tried telling amazing stories to lure him in.

"Yes son?"

"If Luffy dies I won't forgive any of you." Ace said seriously, feeling just dull and empty.

He didn't care what happened to him right now. Luffy needed to live. If Luffy somehow didn't-

Ace would die too.

"Ace-" Marco began.

"Piss off." Ace simply said, turning his head away to face the wall.

He didn't want to hear another word from them anymore. He only wanted untied and allowed to leave.


	28. Carrier AU - A Question and an Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is after Ace has joined the Whitebeards and became apart of their happy family :D Now Ace and Marco have a relationship and are slowly but surely letting it develop :)

Marco pulled away from the kiss and trailed his thumb gently over Ace's bottom lip, smiling fondly at his lover who snuggled into him, looking so content. Marco knew he needed to ask the big question soon, not the 'will you marry me?' one, Ace might just punch him considering they had only been dating for nearly a year. Izo would strangle him for not letting him know and Thatch would sulk for the rest of the week because he wasn't in the know either.

It was if Ace was carrier. They were beginning to delve a bit more into touching one another, Ace was shy about it and he had thankfully admitted that he had never had a relationship before so Marco was making sure to take his time and keep to Ace's pace. He didn't want to overwhelm his boyfriend with all the new sensations after all.

He rubbed Ace's thigh gently, their legs intertwined and smiled at his boyfriend. "Hey Ace, I'm going to need to ask you an important question?"

"Something wrong?" Ace asked, a bit concerned and a bit of panic in his eyes making Marco nearly frown, he restrained the urge though because that would only make Ace fret more.

"Nothing at all yoi. And no, I'm not worrying about your bloodline. Don't think that." Marco said firmly, poking Ace's nose, earning a twitch.

"Then what is it?" Ace huffed, seemingly unimpressed with being poked.

"Well I know you've mentioned about wanting to have sex some time soon." He reminded Ace, earning a blush which made Marco chuckle and stroke his cheek. "There, there, don't be so embarrassed about it yoi. Anyway I wanted to ask if you knew if you were a carrier or not. I know it would be your first time so I'm not sure if you've gotten yourself checked yet. I hope it doesn't bother you that I'm not one?"

Ace tensed a little, making Marco a bit worried.

Did Ace want to start a family with him? Marco liked the idea that maybe one day they could but Marco definitely couldn't get pregnant. That would also be years down the line, he wanted to take his time with Ace and have many adventures with their own family first.

"Yes I'm a carrier..." Ace said, sounding reluctant.

Marco blinked at that. "I have to admit I'm surprised yoi. Your bounty didn't mention anything so I had assumed that either you hadn't been tested or it turned out that you weren't."

Wanted Posters showed if you were a carrier or not, as long as the government and priesthood knew of course. In Ace's case the status was 'unknown'. It was disgusting, if the criminal was a carrier it would be put on a Wanted Poster and they would usually be 'Alive Only' so they could be handed over to the priesthood who would marry them off to a noble or a Celestial Dragon. That wasn't known by most people, otherwise many would be horrified at the priesthood. No the women are worshipped for bringing them the chance at life and show them their future so they couldn't be seen in a bad light.

All that bloody nonsense the priestesses babbled about-

Oh god, Ace had been tested, did they know? But if they did it would be there unless Garp had managed to somehow get it left off and-

"I didn't get tested by a priestess. I told you about Makino remember? Anyway she had a crystal she had gotten off one of the faithful and she had her test done and let me and Luffy try it out. It began to sparkle in my hands so Dadan took it off me and had Makino hold it the moment it did, looking panicked." Ace admitted, looking upset. "Dadan said I would have been locked on to if I held it too long and they would find me and drag me away to the Temple..."

"I'm glad she realised. Those that are taken to the Temple..." Marco grimaced, he didn't want to reveal it, it wasn't common knowledge but-

"They are forced to marry Celestial Dragons and carry their children. I know." Ace said tiredly. "They would have chained me to a bed and forced me to have their children until I gave out one day."

Marco's brow furrowed. "How do you even know about that? That's a rare thing to hear-"

"Once Dadan told my Gramps I was a carrier he rushed over to come see me. To make sure I knew all the dangers." Ace muttered, sitting up and curling his arms around his legs, looking scared. "I'd be pumping out little Saints if the priestess' had their way."

Marco sat up, wanting to be next to his distressed lover. His Phoenix side was screeching in fury, upset that Ace was sad and demanded it to be fixed. Unfortunately that side wanted to bundle Ace up in a nest, curl up around him and sing chirpy bird songs to try coax Ace into feeling safe and warm.

Marco would never let that down if he let his Phoenix go along with that plan. Ace would torment him with that for years. Thatch, Haruta and Izo would then overhear and they'd torment him too.

Then everyone else would overhear it too, including Pops. Pops was evil when it came to teasing him.

"Ace being able to become pregnant isn't a bad thing." Marco said gently, his hand on Ace's shoulder who shuddered. "It's a wonderful thing."

"It doesn't sound like it." Ace muttered softly.

"Those bastards who force people to carry their babies, they are the bad ones but those who want to have children and eagerly carry a child out of love is an amazing thing yoi. Many of our siblings have their own kids now, married to people they love." Marco explained, running his hand over Ace's back. "It wouldn't be a bad thing if you wanted a child and it also wouldn't be a bad thing if you didn't but please don't think it's a terrible thing to go through completely."

Marco grimaced. "That bloody Garp should have told you that couples happily have children all the time, not just bastards that force carriers too."

His Phoenix cooed, satisfied when Ace snuggled back into him, looking a bit better, less frightened even.

"You don't mind that I can...?" Ace trailed off, looking embarrassed again.

"Hm? Give birth to children? Why would I be upset about that yoi?" Marco asked, coaxing Ace into lying back down again. "And no, I wouldn't be upset if you didn't want children either."

"I might? Maybe one day but..." Ace bit his lip. "I never thought someone would love me that way. Like you do... I've got his blood after all-"

"He wasn't a monster Ace. Roger was a good man." He kept Ace in place when Ace made to sit up, looking upset again. "And it wouldn't matter even if he was. You didn't commit any of his crimes. You can commit your own just fine by yourself."

Ace snorted, settling down again thankfully. "I've never committed any crimes!"

"You're a thief and you know it yoi."

"Oh yeah? And what did I steal pretty bird?"

"A lot of food." Marco chuckled, and smirked, knowing Ace's next reaction was going to be a funny. "And my heart yoi."

"Urgh." Ace grimaced. "Go away. I don't know you anymore."

Marco laughed at that and hugged Ace even tighter, earning a squirm from the teen.

"Love you yoi."

Ace's cheeks flushed at that but he smiled up at him. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought you guys could use a happier au after I left you guys with that last one and went on holiday for a week o.o That was a bit cruel of me, sorry xD
> 
> So while I was on holiday I got quite a bit of my superhero story for MarcoxAce done. It just needs typed up and edited so hopefully you will be getting that soon :) Also the Tangled AU has gotten a rather lot of ideas now so I might be developing that into an entire story instead so until I've decided properly what I'm doing with it the Tangled AU won't be updated! Thought I'd warns you just in case you were looking forward to a new update for it ^^;


	29. Marine AU - Chained Together Part 3

_Chained Part 3_

Sengoku hated being woken up at three in the morning but it needed to happen when it was an emergency. Or more like when a certain kidnapped subordinate called him, completely drunk.

Garp was choking on his laughter in Sengoku's office after he summoned the idiot while Ace slurred out complete nonsense.

" _I didn't want to get drunk but hic... But they had Stefan and, and did you know? Did you know Stefan is cute and fluffy? He's very fluffy... Fluffy as a bunny hic..."_ Ace was actually hiccuping during his slurred speech, much to Sengoku's bemusement.

"Portgas, do you know where you are?" Sengoku repeated his question for about the third time.

" _It's a place... A place with houses... Some are big hic, and some are small..."_ Ace mumbled out, very helpfully.

"How did you even get drunk in the first place? You're a fire logia! You should automatically burn it all out!" Sengoku snapped, concerned that Ace was possibly still cuffed.

Stainless had called and reported the situation to him earlier, saying that the last time he saw the young Captain was when Phoenix had dragged him off, the pair cuffed together. Sengoku knew that Whitebeard wouldn't harm the young teen so decided to give him twenty-four hours to let them know their young Captain was alright before releasing Garp on him.

" _I'm cuffed, stiiiiillll cuffed. Completely cuffed hic."_ Ace sang.  _"They were mean. They let Marco free, free as a birdy but me? Noooo, I'm not allowed hic... Haruta's too short so he tires out too easily because he's so small and I hope he never grows because he's mean."_

Sengoku raised an eyebrow as the snail in his hand blinked.  _"I'm still shorter than Haruta though hic... I need to grow some more... Water me like a plant and I'll grow..."_

Sengoku ignored the loud thump that was Garp falling from the couch, breathless laughter escaping him.

"Why are you accepting alcohol from them in the last place?"

Ace whined.  _"I didn't know! Thatch distracted me with Stefan and Haruta kept passing me drinks because, hic, because he's an evil short person! It smelt like fruit juice!"_

" _Ace? What are you doing over there yoi?"_ Sengoku could hear Marco the Phoenix call out, approaching, before chuckling.  _"Managed to steal a den den mushi huh? Did you call the right number love?"_

" _Go 'way! I'm talking!"_ Ace protested.  _"Private hic, private talk needs to be done... Needs to be done privately!"_

Sengoku was about to speak out when he heard a dog bark and Ace laugh in delight and the sound of the Captain tumbling over came through the snail before some muffled noise came through the snail.

" _No Stef'! Don't help the mean birdy!"_

" _I'll be done with the snail in a moment Ace."_ Phoenix chuckled.

"Let Captain Portgas go pirate." Sengoku ordered, earning an amused snort but he was mostly ignored otherwise.

There was a small scuffle before finally it sounded like someone won. Probably the Phoenix, Ace was pretty drunk and drowsy after all from the sounds of it and was apparently getting jumped by a dog.

" _Sorry for the change over but Ace is pretty out of it at the moment."_ Phoenix's expression looked so smug on the snail, though his tone was full of fondness.  _"We'll be keeping him for a while. Don't bother trying to find us."_

"Hand him over." Sengoku demanded. "He's not one of yours."

" _Oh? He's not? Hey Pops!"_ Phoenix suddenly called out.  _"Is Ace not one of ours? Sengoku seems to think not!"_

" _Gurarararara, did Ace get a hold of another snail?"_

Newgate.

" _Yep, even managed to ring it this time too."_ Phoenix snorted.

"Whitebeard." Sengoku growled.

" _Hello Sengoku, did Ace wake you up? Gurararara."_

Sengoku frowned, a bit concerned that he couldn't hear Ace anymore. "Where is Captain Portgas?"

" _He finally dozed off on Stefan. Gurarara, looks rather comfortable actually."_ Whitebeard said fondly, completely amused.

" _What do you want?"_

The snail raised an eyebrow at him.  _"Oh? What do you mean?"_

"In the safe return of Captain Portgas what do you want?"

" _Oh a trade. Guararara, that's a shame. I'm actually perfectly content as I am right now. I have my sons and daughters with me, we're enjoying a nice, relaxing party on a nice, warm island and I've got a few bottles of sake for myself."_

Sengoku snarled. "Stop playing around Newgate! You've dragged the boy's reputation down enough-"

" _ **I count Ace as one of my sons. Don't you dare think I would wish him any harm Sengoku."**_ Whitebeard's tone nearly made his blood run cold, as if one of Whitebeard's waves of conqueror's haki just consumed him but Sengoku held the terror back.

"The boy isn't one of your children. He's a Marine."

" _He's a child of the sea and I've claimed him as one of my own as well. I don't care if he's a Marine, or a pirate or a civilian. He could even be a noble for all I care. He's my son, even if he doesn't accept it just yet."_ Whitebeard said firmly.

"If this keeps up I will be forced to declare him rogue." Sengoku threatened and this instantly earned Garp's attention.

"You'll what?!" Garp snarled.

"The higher ups are getting frustrated with Captain Ace's ability to get into trouble with the Whitebeard pirates." Sengoku explained. "Portgas may not want to be a pirate but at the rate things are going he might not get a choice-"

He didn't even flinch when Garp's fists punched a hole through the wall, his face dark while the snail on the other hand looked the perfect picture of calmness.

" _Guararara, well that just makes it easier for us then."_ Whitebeard grinned.

Sengoku glowered. "I know that you know whose son he is. I won't let you have him become the next King-"

" _ **I don't give a damn about that."**_ Whitebeard snarled.  _"You've sat in that chair for far too long if you think I care about some measly piece of treasure that moron left behind. I have my own already and plenty of it. Now. Ace may return when we're ready to part with him. I know you won't come get him because of Marines always leave your men behind but we don't. So tell your masters that we're kidnapping the boy for now until we're satisfied."_

Sengoku tried to speak up but Whitebeard had hung up.

Now he was left to Garp's glower all alone.

.::.

Whitebeard glared as he passed the snail back to Marco who looked lazily over it before snorting as he glanced over Ace's sleeping form, Stefan curled around him and licking his cheek while Ace hugged him like he was a big, cuddly bear of affection.

"Sengoku really has gotten old huh?" Marco snarked.

Whitebeard grunted. "A lot of them are fools, thinking that way of me. I only have one treasure that I'm after, and I've got plenty of it too."

He ran a hand over Marco's hair, earning a warm smile in return who patted his hand.

"Love you too Pops." Marco said, warming his old, battered heart that little bit more. "So, they really did just confirm Ace's heritage for us huh yoi?"

"Sengoku knew that I had already figured it out. He's the spitting image of his mother." Whitebeard mused, grinning at the memories of a pissed off woman beating the crap out of Roger for irritating her. "Those fools would force people to think he was like his father but he's definitely got his mother's fire in him instead."

He glanced over fondly at Ace. "He'd never be the pirate King. He's strong but he doesn't have that kind of motivation. That boy's wanted poster he's showed us on the other hand..."

Monkey D. Luffy.

He looked pretty interesting but he was still just a little brat. Way too young still to be travelling away off to distant places.

Too wet behind the ears for it just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that my newest story 'We Are Truly Heroes' is up now with chapter 1 :) It's a short fic but I've got plenty of other works for it's series being worked on right now :D It's a MarcoxAce story set in a modern universe with superheroes and supervillians so hope you enjoy it :) (And yes shameless advertisement is shameless ;) xD)


	30. Vampire AU - Hate Vampires But Not The Poor Chicken Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, just wanted to say that if you had an AU ideas you really want to see but I haven't came up with or any scenes you'd love to see for my AUs already up then I'd love to hear about them! I've got several I'm working on the now and several AUs that are nearing their finishing course. Okay Vampire and Marine currently have no proper plot line but a lot of the other AUs do have some sort of plot line but just not enough depth to them to actually turn into a proper book unfortunately D: (Unless I figure out something of course like I did with the Tangled AU I'm still sorting out ^^;) So yeah, any ideas you want to share or scenes you wish to see then go ahead and share them! I'd love to hear what you guys want to read if there is something specific :D Also right now I was hoping to have more of 'Tiny One' up by now but my plot kinda changed? I dunno if I want to write cute, sweet fluff for it and kill us all with adorableness or go dark and evil >:D So let me know what you think :)

Marco paused at the sound of snarling, a very familiar sound coming from a very familiar voice. He lowered his notebook and glanced out into the hallway, seeing Thatch whistling cheerfully while holding a struggling Ace over his shoulder, the teen looking pissed off.

Hopefully Thatch hadn't woken Ace up deliberately.

Thatch spotted him and grinned brightly, ignoring the hissing going on behind his back as Ace tried to kick him.

"Hey Marco!"

"I hope you didn't wake him up yoi." Marco 'greeted', raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Of course not-"

"He did!" Ace snapped, twisting over Thatch's shoulder to glare at him. "And you put me to sleep!"

Marco smirked at that, suddenly feeling very playful. "I did yoi? I thought you were just tired when you started to doze off in the middle of our conversation little one."

"You used an enchantment on me again." Ace accused, peeved.

"Sorry Ace. I don't remember doing that." Marco said fondly, eyeing Thatch who stilled, looking panicked. "But Thatch shouldn't have woken you up in the first place yoi. You needed some rest."

"But now he can eat something!"

"I told you I didn't want anything." Ace scowled, yanking at Thatch's hair who winced. "I'm going to shave you and make you bald while you sleep tonight."

"Good thing I don't need to sleep much then little brother." Thatch said cheerfully.

"I'm not your brother." The teen hissed. "You pricks kidnapped me."

"It was really Marco who kidnapped you." Thatch chirped. "I'm totally innocent. We should be best friends by now or even closer."

"Hell no."

"What was that?" Thatch called out loudly, nearly making Marco's ears throb as he jostled Ace who yelped. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of your stomach growling! Let's go get you fed! You can even watch me cook!"

"I'll bloody stake you!"

"You want steak? I could make you steak but I don't think your stomach can handle it right now. Soup and bread might be better. I think I can make you a nice chicken broth, that will fill you right up and maybe coax you back to sleep." Thatch continued to yell over Ace's protests.

Marco watched as his little brother continued off down the hall towards the private kitchens. Thatch had his own kitchen for whenever he wanted to experiment making new foods. Which was often.

He fought against the urge to sigh when Ace's curses started up about halfway down the hall, Thatch's laughter echoing along with it.

.::.

Ace grumbled as he was placed on his feet in front of the counters in the small kitchen, Thatch already getting ingredients out from their hiding places and bowls and measuring equipment. Ace turned on his heel while the Vampire was distracted and tried to head for the door but Thatch was instantly in front of him, turning him back round and putting him right back in front of the counter again, even ruffling his hair at the escape attempt.

"Okay I think a nice chicken soup should do you some good." Thatch beamed while Ace scowled at him. "You like chicken right?"

"I hate you. So much." Ace decided to tell him, again, for what felt like the hundredth time.

What was wrong with these Vampires?!

"But you don't hate chicken soup." The auburn acknowledged. "Good! We're gonna start by sautéing the garlic, onions and carrots then but first we'll cut them down so you can digest them easier along with the mushrooms and some fresh tomatoes."

Ace tried to ignore the chef but he ended up watching the entire dish being prepared. A large quantity of it in fact because Thatch wanted 'their', even though Ace had nothing to do with them, brothers to try the soup too. Ace watched him take quite a few things, including pasta which was chucked into the pot once it was boiled.

"Alright, have a try." Thatch said once satisfied, holding out a fresh spoonful of the soup, making Ace glower.

He reluctantly took the spoon and tasted the soup, earning another bright grin from the chef who looked pleased. "So? Like it?"

It tasted great but Ace didn't want to admit that so only shrugged his shoulders. Thatch's grin didn't let up though, the prick seemingly managing to catch on and ruffled his hair again as he made up a bowl, even finishing it off with some crusty, handmade bread. "Well you go ahead and eat that right up. I'll just enjoy a little glass of wine."

"You drink wine?"

"Yep. I like the taste. Red wine." Thatch offered, already pouring himself out a glass. "Don't you ask me for any. Marco will throw me off the cliff for letting a child drink."

Ace scowled at that as Thatch joined him at the table. "I'm not a child."

"You're only seventeen." Thatch reminded, taking a sip while Ace reluctantly started eating his soup.

It should be fine right? He watched the chef make it. He saw everything that had gone in and Thatch had told him everything that he was doing while making it, keeping his movements slow. He couldn't have missed anything. Thatch hadn't used his speed once. All Vampires were very fast but Thatch had kept himself from doing that for some reason.

Ace flushed when his stomach growled and glared when he heard Thatch snigger softly. He didn't notice Thatch's eyes watching him seriously though otherwise he might have been alarmed by the dark look in them.

Reluctantly he decided to eat.

Ace made sure to take his time, not wanting his stomach to reject it by overdoing it. He noticed Thatch grinning, looking pleased but forced himself to ignore it, it was surprisingly easy considering Thatch just sat there quietly drinking his wine and checking on his progress every so often. Once Ace was finished he bowed his head, embarrasesed.

"Thank you for the meal." Ace thanked him earnestly.

When he looked up Thatch was looking at him in delight. "It's no problem at all! I'll cook for you any time little brother!"

Ace felt his cheeks darken at that but he grabbed his bowl and made his way to the sink, cleaning up after himself. "No thank you and I'm still not your brother."

"You won't get away that easy." Thatch grinned. "You're our adorable, little brother now Ace."

Ace glowered at that, earning a chuckle.

"You even wash the dishes after yourself!"

"It's only polite!"

"See! You're such a sweet thing!"

"Thatch. I'm not hugging you. Put your arms down." Ace warned, hissing at the gleam in the man's eyes.

He was no match for a Vampire's speed though and soon he was wrapped up in the bloody chef's arms, the Vampire actually snuggling into him.

He hated this bloody clan. He hated it so much.

He was going to set fire to the manor and watch as it burned. Once he found out where Izo had hidden his tools.


	31. Carrier AU - Question The Scary Lady To Avoid Horrible Situations She Puts People In Only To Realise The Scary Lady Always Wins Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes into little detail about where the womb for a male in placed and how difficult is can be to find a carrier and how difficult it can be for carriers to have babies. So if you don't want to read where a male carrier's womb is then maybe not read this chapter? Doesn't go into great detail but a little bit ^^;

"We're going to Paradise?" Ace asked Izo who nodded.

They were sat within the infirmary, in the back where the private rooms where. They were both scheduled today to get 'checked over' which unfortunately was a standard procedure for carriers. The moment Bay had found out he was a carrier and had never been checked once in his life had given her a heart attack.

Instantly she stripped off his clothes while Marco got a lecture for not bringing Ace to her straight away. It had been mortifying! Even after pretty much a year she was still forcing him into examinations which he hated!

"We're going to go pick up that moron." Izo grumbled, regaining his attention. "Thatch won't stop yapping on about a Devil Fruit he found and barely gave us his mission report."

Ace laughed at that but paused when the door opened, revealing Cornelia, one of his former Spade Pirates. He had been glad Pops allowed her to stay, he didn't accept woman as part of his fighting force normally but he allowed Cornelia and Banshee to stay as part of Ace's division. Especially after Banshee had gotten pissed off during their meeting to talk about their positions in the crew and threatened to cut off Whitebeard's dick and feed him it if he tried to stop her from fighting.

He thankfully had only laughed. Because Pops was crazy much to everyone's horror.

"Portgas. You're next." Bay beckoned him in and Ace whined.

He hated examinations but the first, and last time, he had tried to escape it Bay had tracked him down to the main hall and threatened to pull down his shorts and look at him there if he didn't come with her to the examination room much to his and his entire dining table's horror.

The mad glint in her eyes made him immediately obey.

"Relax. Don't fight her." Izo grimaced. "It doesn't end well."

"You tried?"

Izo paled. "She tracked me down and did the examination in the middle of the hallway. Everyone had left quickly thankfully but it was horrifying."

"I heard Rakuyo got it worse." Cornelia smirked. "In the meeting room-"

"Yes, yes. I go through with my threats. The kid was lucky I gave him a warning. Now come on. I'm getting impatient." Bay said, tapping her heel which made everyone tense.

Ace immediately got up and slipped inside the room.

"Izo you're next." She said threateningly before closing and locking the door and following Ace over to the bed. "You sure you don't want Marco in here kid?"

"I'm alright." Ace said, rubbing his arm nervously while she nodded. "Do we have to keep doing this every month? I'm fine-"

Bay sighed. "I already explained to you where your womb is right?"

Ace nodded, tilting his head, trying to think back. "Yeah, I think you said it was connected to my rectum right?"

"Yes and because your waste goes past your connection your entrance to your womb might be rubbed against causing an irritation and if the irritation gets a cut and your waste goes past it might cause an infection which could travel into your womb. Remember male carriers have very sensitive wombs which is why becoming pregnant as a male carrier is difficult, it could cause a lot of problems if an infection properly grew near them, even worse if it was within them." Bay told him. "I don't want any of my charges going through that."

"This sucks..."

Bay chuckled. "Oh relax. It won't take long. Just sit back and relax, I won't hurt you."

"So why is it so difficult for people to become pregnant?"

Bay tilted her head, considering. "Well for females we always used to be able to become pregnant but after some incident I'm not entirely sure of, I think it might have been a chemical warfare? Some say an experiment gone wrong, but anyway it effected every living life and changed everything for us. Some men developed wombs and could become pregnant but because men don't have vagina's which is where a women's connection is they have it at the nearest exit instead."

"My butt."

Bay rolled her eyes. "Yes your butt."

She continued though. "Stress plays a very big factor in pregnancy though. Marco told me that you knew about the Celestial Dragons correct?"

"Yeah, my gramps told me."

"They go through a lot of stress because most of them have been kidnapped, dragged away from their homes and forced into a relationship with a man they don't know but stress does so much damage to their systems and the amount they go through will probably end a baby's growth swiftly. It's why Celestial Dragons take on so many husbands and wives, of course they can also find non carriers attractive but most will wish to continue on their bloodlines and those bastards will force anyone they can get a hold of to do it." Bay explained, expression dark before lightening again. "In your case though I think you might just be swarmed with attention, if you and Marco ever decide you wish to have children."

Ace shifted. "Maybe one day? I'm not sure."

"And I believe he already told you that was fine, yes?"

Ace smiled at that. "Yes."

"Good. He's usually the smart one so I was worried for a moment there. Now lie down."

"How rare are we anyway?" Ace asked as fumbled with his trousers, seeing Bay arch an eyebrow.

"I know you're trying to draw this out Ace." She told him, nearly making him flinch before she sighed. "But there's just under two hundred carriers in the Whitebeard pirates."

"On all the ships?" Ace gaped.

"Yes. Out of one thousand, six hundred and seventeen of us about one hundred and fifty are carriers? I can't remember the exact number right now mind you." Bay mused. "Now clothes off and lie down."

Ace had ran out of questions to distract her with so decided to lie down obediently before she got annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after this the AU takes two paths because I couldn't decide which was one better because I'm evil in both o.o But one is more evil than the other so I hope that helps? No? Sorry xD


	32. Toy AU - A Shadow Within A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Toy AU. This au is about Ace being sent on a mission after Whitebeard realises some of his sons though he can't remember which ones, which has never happened before, have gone missing in Dressrosa. He sends Ace there with some of his men but tells him to be very careful because Donquixote Doflamingo lives there. Ace nods in agreement but unfortunately things go wrong during the mission and Ace and his men are caught. Ace is turned into a cat stuffed toy. Sugar keeps him close though, finding Ace cute and cuddly while Ace mourns the loss of his family, knowing that none of them remember him at all, not even Luffy. Doflamingo however left a note for himself about Ace and likes to tease Ace, especially when the Marineford war comes along, with Thatch as Teach's captive who had kidnapped Thatch instead of murdering him this time.

" _Hey! Come on Marco! It's time to go!" The figure covered in shadows laughed softly, tugging his hand. "Enough paperwork! Thatch is cooking out on the beach and we're having a party!"_

" _I'm a bit busy -"_

_Marco couldn't remember the shadow's name, or how they looked, and could barely make out their voice. Everything was so distorted when it came to them._

" _C'mon, I want to go on a date." The shadow chirped, making Marco smirk, amused as he glanced over, reaching out to rub his thumb over the shadow's lip._

" _Hm, I don't think I would mind that at all yoi." Marco mused, reaching up to kiss his apparent boyfriend's lips gently. "Let me finish this last report then. We'll go eat and then I think I'll have to ravish you with attention for being a good boy and being patient with me today."_

_He swore the figure blushed at that, but it was hard to tell._

" _Don't say stuff like that!" The figure protested._

" _No yoi?" Marco asked, tugging the figure into his lap, earning a laugh. "But I'd love to. I'd love to pin you up against the wall and do whatever I wanted with you. You always make such lovely noises-"_

" _Marco!" The figure complained, and Marco swore his blush grew even more while Marco leaned down, kissing his neck._

" _Mm, I'd cover you in marks too, let everyone know what I've done to you. Since you never wear a shirt it would be easy to show off yoi."_

" _Stop teasing! It's mean!"_

" _Alright, alright." Marco laughed, nuzzling the shadow in his lap. "I love you."_

" _I love you too pretty bird."_

.::.

Marco woke up at that, frowning at the dream. No matter how many times he dreamt of the shadowy figure he could never remember them.

Marco shifted, lying on his side, looking over the children around him. Monkey D. Luffy and his crew were all fast asleep, except the Captain of the crew himself. It was strange, for some reason Marco felt the urge to stay with the kids, having felt like he knew the young Captain somehow.

He vaguely remembered the shadow speak of him but it was difficult... Too hard to remember...

"You're awake?" Luffy asked, tilting his head from his seat on a fallen log.

"Yeah yoi." Marco nodded, going over to sit by the kid.

"Did you dream about your missing friend?"

"Kidnapped friend." Marco corrected before sighing. "And no. I've forgotten someone but I don't know how... They seem to be very close to me but..."

Luffy shifted. "Yeah I feel the same way... I feel like I've forgotten someone too. I feel like I had a third brother, but I can't remember him at all."

"Mine was my lover." Marco shrugged. "I don't have a clue what happened or why but I believe he's real."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah I believe my brother is real too. I just don't know where he is. All I see is a shadow."

"Maybe it's related. Like a Devil Fruit?"

"Or a mystery power!" Luffy beamed before frowning, glaring out into the dessert. "Whatever it is I'll beat it up for taking away my brother. Or maybe my brother? No I believe he is my brother."

"I hope whatever it is we can fix it soon yoi." Marco agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's just a short one today but it's been hectic at work recently because people keep phoning in sick and now I've got to go into a job that I dislike more and more often which sucks. A lot -.- Oh well, need the monies :P Anyway I would like some suggestions for the Carrier AU.
> 
> So it's got two separate parts and I was wondering how you guys would like me to present it? Would you like me to switch between both au versions or just go for the 'nicer' one first and then the 'darker' one next? I think it might make more sense just doing one at a time but I'd like to hear what you all think :) So if that's the case which version would you prefer to see first? :) Also baby names. I'm not very good at baby names. (I've only thought of Hikaru for a girl so far o.o) So I would love suggestions for what Ace's baby should be called!


	33. We're Sorry Ace AU - Robbed Of A Life (Or More Like A Few)

"Marco. What are we going to do?" Izo asked, glancing over their sleeping baby brother who was still strapped up to that bed.

It had hurt them all to do it but it was the best way to keep Ace safe. They didn't want their brother to get hurt trying to save Straw Hat. The Marines would have captured him too or killed him outright if they thought Ace was too much of a threat and depending on his mood he would have been a big one.

Now though...

"We're keeping it quiet yoi." Marco said firmly. "For now. Pops, Bay and I want to discuss it further and see how we can break it to him gently."

Izo shook his head. "But they murdered him. They executed Straw Hat inside his cell when the Straw Hats tried to break him out then killed them too. They didn't have enough time to-"

"Luffy's dead?" A dull voice asked them, startling them both.

Izo full on flinched at Ace's expressionless face, his dead tone. It was like Ace had just lost apart of himself, the bright, happy part they all loved and cherished.

"No yoi he's-"

"Stop lying to me Marco. I'm fed up of it." Ace said, and he was staring at them but it felt like he wasn't even registering them anymore. "You did this. All of you."

"Ace we-"

"Kill me."

Izo nearly sobbed when he heard that. Those words coming from Ace of all people, his usually happy little brother who played around with them, enjoying life, asking them to do that-

He felt sick. Izo felt really sick.

"Izo get Bay. Now." Marco ordered before approaching Ace's side, trying to sooth him but Ace simply ignored every touch, now staring at the ceiling, eyes dead.

"B-Bay!" Izo called out swiftly, slipping out the room and spotting the woman counting inventory. "We need you over here, quickly please!"

"What's wrong? Is Ace awake?" Bay asked as she approached and she paled once he told her what had happened. "You idiots talked about that in his room?! With him right there?!"

"We thought he was fast asleep!"

"Morons!" Bay snarled as she stormed in. "Marco out now!"

"But-"

"OUT!"

The moment they were out the door was shut and locked and Marco let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to report to Pops. Izo go sit down. You look sick." Marco ordered, guiding him to a bed where Izo sat, staring at his hands, horrified.

Ace wanted to die. Their baby brother wanted them, his own family, to kill him.

.::.

They had unstrapped Ace days ago. Ace hadn't move an inch from the bed, only curled up and stared at the wall with those dull eyes. It was as if he had retreated into himself and refused to come back out. It made Marco want to cry but instead he cradled his little brother, cooing to him gently, hoping to sooth him.

Ace ate whatever they gave him and drank plenty of water but he didn't sleep nor did he move unless he needed to go to the toilet. He hadn't spoken to any of them ever since he had asked Izo and Marco to kill him.

Apart from Bay. He had said something to her but she wouldn't say what.

Pops had tried to coax him, they all had but nothing worked much to their despair. He just acted like he was patiently waiting for something and Marco knew deep inside that he was waiting for one of them to end it.

They wouldn't. They would keep their vulnerable little brother safe and they would help him heal and move on. They would help him look forward to the future.

With that in mind he scooped Ace up into his arms along with the blanket and moved them both outside to watch the stars. He sat Ace on his lap, wanting to keep his baby brother warm while Marco began telling him stories, hoping to coax a reaction out of him.

It did nothing but Ace was out the infirmary. It was a step forward, a bit of clear air for Ace to enjoy and hopefully, slowly but surely, the small things would help coax Ace out of his state and he would learn to be happy again. They were his family and they would help Ace heal. It was only a matter of time.

They had been forced to strap Ace back down a few days later, after their youngest had stolen a gun off of Izo and tried to shoot himself. Izo's cry had alerted everyone and Jiru had been quick to tackle Ace and stop him from harming himself, Ace had laid in Jiru's arms, staring blankly at them all and didn't bother putting up a struggle which was completely the opposite of his personality.

Their baby brother should be screaming and howling with rage and trying to struggle free while they tried to comfort him but right now Ace was hurt. Hurt deeply. So they needed to help him and keep him safe, even if it was from himself.

Marco firmly told himself it was just a set back. That they could overcome it, they just had to out last Ace just like they had when they first tried to get the firecracker to join them.

Ace was going to be alright. Everything was going to be fine. It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Marco everything's fine... You just keep telling yourself that... 0.o Well I believe that's a wrap to that AU, unless I get a few more ideas for it but for now the Whitebeard Pirates are going to try take care of poor Ace who really isn't in a good place right now to put it mildly... D: I am feeling so evil right now btw, and it is glorious xD (And also sad)


	34. Youtube AU - A Surprise Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Youtube AU, okay so this is an idea from Ellionne which has been so much fun to write! I had a few different ideas for it but this one turned out to be the longest and funnest one to write so I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> So Marco is the creator of the Whitebeard Comic series and is a big fan of the Spade Animation Team on Youtube who have a series going on called 'The Everlasting Turn' (Yes, shameless advertising for my KidxLaw story that I finished a few months ago :P But I thought it was funny to add in xD) Anyway Marco's team is currently busy getting ready to go to Raftel's Summer Comic-Con but it turns out the Spade Animation Team also have a big announcement that is going to drive Marco and his poor team nuts. Thanks again for the suggestion Ellionne!

"Hey Marco, going on a break?" Izo asked, the head character costume designer for Marco's Whitebeard comic series asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just for a lunch break." Marco said, sipping at his coffee as he began to walk past his brother who hummed, glancing at the clock.

"Yes, just in time for that Youtube channel's new episode coming up right? 'The Everlasting Turn' series correct?" Izo mused. "Isn't it that character you have a crush on the main character for today's episode? Trace or something?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about yoi." Marco lied.

Trace was one of the main characters from the animated series 'The Everlasting Turn' which is a supernatural story currently showed on Youtube. The story was about this powerful treasure that had been created by these Gods to save humanity from the supernatural creatures of the world that preyed on them. The supernaturals were bloodthirsty and murderous so the powerful treasure ended by creating these 'Lords' to control each of the individual races of the world that could use the treasure for good. However the treasure had been abused so it did created a race of it's own, the Vault Keepers, before it disappeared. The Lords were now all battling for it, each Lord with their own 'pawns'.

The character, Trace, was one of these 'Vault Keepers' and was one of Marco's favourite characters. He was also voiced by Portgas D. Ace, who was the head of the Spade Animation Team that created the show on Youtube.

"It isn't Trace he has a crush on. It's his voice actor." Haruta sniggered, drawing him from his thoughts. "And guess what?"

"What yoi?" Marco raised an eyebrow, glancing at the clock.

Still plenty of time. Ten to two. He had ten minutes.

"There's an live announcement from the Spade Team just before the show. Portgas D. Ace is supposed to be announcing it." Haruta's smirk was a thing of nightmares. "Of course you've been too busy working but they announced it a couple of days ago-"

"Just before the show?" Marco repeated, his eyes back on the clock.

"Mmhm, about ten to I believe-"

Marco instantly ran for it with a scream, ignoring Haruta's laughter. He needed to see this! Ace! Ace of all people was making an announcement and he was missing it!

.::.

Haruta laughed and slipped back into his office, Izo rolling his eyes and following him inside where a computer was already set up with the announcement playing, Portgas D. Ace's grin shining brightly at them.

" _Hey guys! Ace here! So I just wanted to let you know that we've got some exciting news coming up for next month."_ Ace said cheerfully while Deuce walked by the camera, drinking some coffee-

" _Deuce! Get out of the shot! You're wearing the t-shirt!"_ The cameraman's voice hissed and Izo's eyes widened when he saw Deuce's shirt.

Raftel Comic-Con 2018 was printed on it in bold letters. The same shirt they had. The shirt that had been sent to them along with a box of goodies as a sign of appreciation for taking part in the stalls.

Ace laughed and grinned up at Deuce's shirt.  _"Well there goes the surprise. Yeah guys we're going to Raftel's Comic-con this year! We're going to be available for talks and signings and we're gonna have a booth set up-"_

" _Not everyone will be able to make it though."_ Deuce reminded Ace who perked up and nodded.

" _Oh yeah! Law's on holiday with his family and Luffy and Nami are off on maternity leave for the baby-"_

The box on the comment section went wild, asking how the baby was and what was the name, the whole exclamations of 'comic-con' completely wiped out in the chaos. Monkey D. Luffy and Nami (Whose second name never appeared on the credits for some reason) played two of the characters in the show. Luffy was 'Ruffy', the Boggart Lord and Nami played one of his pawns, Kitty who was a witch.

Izo immediately noticed a 'Is Ace coming to Comic-Con?!' in the comments from one '1st Division Commander'. That was Marco's account. Izo noticed Ace scanning the comment section before grinning brightly.

" _Yep! I'll be there! As will Kid who plays Metal and Chase who plays Smoker. Deuce, Skull and Banshee will be there too so it's gonna be quite a few of us."_ Ace sulked though. " _I really want to go see the Whitebeard Comic stall though-"_

" _Ace. Not now. We're live."_  Deuce hushed, earning a pout.

Izo glanced down at the comment section and watched as all the fans squealed in delight. Metal and Smoker were the big favourites in the show, Metal was the 'Human Lord' while Smoker is the Cop who is trying to keep Trace safe from 'Blackbeard', one of the shows main villains. He is also Trace's boyfriend, much to Marco's distress.

Thankfully in real life though Smoker was happily married. To his work.

Marco suddenly came sweeping into the room the moment the announcement was finished, breathless with excitement.

"Ace is going to comic-con yoi!" Marco squealed. "I'm going to buy tickets and I'm going to see him! I can't miss this opportunity-"

"Marco. We're already going to comic-con." Izo tried to remind him.

"Yeah you guys can come to but I really need to go to the Spade booth-"

"Marco we're going for our own stall remember?" Izo smirked.

"Huh?" Marco blinked.

"We've got a stall there too remember?" Izo explained slowly, trying to get through to the idiot of stared at him blankly. "The Whitebeard Comics stall? Remember?"

Marco exploded. "DAMMIT!"

"Oh calm down. You should be happy. Didn't you hear Ace say he wanted to go check out our stall?" Izo raised an eyebrow.

"But he's going to be so busy! The Spade Animation Team is so popular! They're even releasing a new series next year! It's that superhero series they've been teasing us about for months!" Marco cried out, hysterical.

"I know, you tried out for the part of Phoenix after that dare from Thatch." Izo smirked.

"I've had no reply yoi." Marco sulked.

"The try-outs were yesterday."

"And I've had no reply! Ace probably laughed! He probably thought my voice acting was horrible yoi!" Marco wailed, gripping his hair in panic.

"Calm down! Besides Ace and his team freely admitted that they aren't professional voice actors too! We could clearly see that in the first season-"

"Ace is perfect. All the time." Marco glared at him, as if daring him to contradict him.

"Sure, sure." Izo said dismissively. "Look, we're at comic-con all day. We'll figure something out."

"I need to go to that booth." Marco stated clearly, eyes wide. "I don't care if there is a fire. I need to go see that booth."

Haruta chortled. "He really is lovestruck isn't he?"

"All because of Trace's voice actor." Izo sighed. "The moment he saw Ace for the first time in a live video was when we truly lost him."


	35. Vampire AU - Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, wanted to let you know that I'm moving the 28 of August and that the internet will be down. It should just be for a night but I wanted to give you guys a heads up just in case it was longer and you thought I'd gone missing if the unfortunate case of the internet is down for a few weeks happens o.o Also there's an additional note down the bottom because I've needed to rant so please just ignore me if you ain't bothered with that sort of stuff. Nobody else I know is after all (Oh whoa that sounds dramatic, opps) o.o

"Ace! Where did you go?!" Thatch called out while Ace remained very still behind Jozu, Jozu seemingly content not to move. "Hey Jozu! Did you see where Ace went? I got some desserts I want him to try out but he's hiding from me again."

"Maybe because you won't stop hugging him?" Jozu offered, Ace could picture the older Vampire even raising his eyebrow.

"He needs affection." Thatch replied, like that was the bloody answer in the first place!

He needed peace that was what!

"Perhaps our little brother just needs some peace and quiet to gather himself."

Ace had to strangle down the urge to deny said 'brotherhood'. It wouldn't do for Thatch to hear him when he was successfully hiding from him for once.

Thatch snorted, sounding completely dismissive. "Nah! I'll go find him. He's so sweet and cuddly when he isn't trying to murder Pops."

Thatch thankfully left at that, letting Ace slip out from his space behind Jozu, relieved.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Jozu nodded, going back to reading his book. "Would you like to sit and read with me for a bit? I doubt Thatch will be back here for a while."

Ace considered that for a moment and nodded. It seemed like the best place to hide from the rest of those nosy Vampires who refused to leave him along, so far Jozu was the only one who hadn't tried coddling him.

"Any adventure stories?"

"Over there." Jozu jerked his head. "Montblanc Noland was a traveller. He had some interesting stories."

"I know of the one where he lied about the golden city." Ace admitted as he wandered over to browse the selection. "Were you around back then?"

"No. That was four thousand years ago right?" Jozu mused as he glanced over the book Ace had brought over to him. "I wasn't around back then but I think Pops and Marco both were. Admittedly though I'm not too sure about Pops. He's never told us his real age and enjoys tormenting people with guessing games."

"He sounds like hassle." Ace grumbled as he sat down, opening up one of Noland's older tales to read.

Jozu chuckled. "Pops has been keeping you hunters on your toes for years. I'd be truly surprised if you managed to hurt him being so young and inexperienced in the field."

"I hate you all." Ace scowled. "I swear I'll get my stuff back and set the mansion on fire."

"You do realise Izo's trees won't let you get very far after that right?"

"I noticed the last time I tried to escape." Ace admitted gloomily.

It had just been after he had salted Izo for the third time. Ace had decided to take the chance while Izo was distracted to try sneak out but the tree branches had merely twisted themselves around his wrists and pinned him to the tree, restraining his waist and ankles too, until Marco appeared to collect him like he was a misbehaving school child.

Ace had been forced to sit through one of Izo's long lectures for that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter, I wanted to have this up a while ago but lately I've just been feeling messed up. I've been trying to write my own story for years, it's been my dream to write and publish a story ever since I was a child and I've been trying to accomplish that everyday. Writing fanfiction has been amazing (Even if my brothers make fun of me because of it), I've loved writing every little story, even if my grammar was terrible during my younger years and my ideas were basic they've all developed and grown into what I write now which I'm happier with. Unfortunately though every time I mention my writing my Mum, who you would think would support your childhood dream, pretty much belittles the idea every step of the way.
> 
> She tells me there's no money to make off it. That your job is more important (Even though I pretty much hate it most days and dread going into work I still do it because I agree with her, I need the money.) But I can't mention my book without being disapproved of and being told it's not a real job and that I'll have no future from it and that it will hardly sell and that I need to look into doing better things to make money and that I'm being selfish. You would think your child's happiness would be more important than money but apparently not and that is just stressing me out. (Of course I have no reason to be stressed out, I've not got any worries at all, I live such a simple, easy life and I know no hardships or at least none that she can see.)
> 
> I've actually finished the first draft a few weeks ago and I don't feel remotely happy. I actually feel hopeless and that hurts. I feel like I'm disappointing my Mum and half the time I want her to leave me alone because all she ever talks about is me getting money. I get it. She wants me to have a good life and not have to worry about expenses and stuff but to pretty much tell me my dream, the goal I've been working on for I don't even recall how many years is stupid, when she never bothered to tell me that when I was younger, sucks. A lot. She could have told me when I was a teen but she never bothered. This was something I thought I could do but everytime she tells me off and disapproves I feel more and more bitter and more and more stressed out.
> 
> Which again, I can't be. I can't be stressed out because I have such an easy life.
> 
> I feel like I've just wasted three or four years of my life writing my first proper book. The book I was hoping to publish but now I don't even know what I want to do. It's even effecting my fanfiction writing, I've been at a slump for ages and I'm barely sometimes getting any fanfictions out which sucks because I have so many ideas and there's several story plots I'm working on right now that I can't wait to start on but I feel stupid for even bothering. I actually feel like I've failed to do what I wanted to and I know it's my life and I should be doing the things I would like and I shouldn't let people just step over me but when it's your Mum stomping her boot on your dreams it hurts. A lot.
> 
> Then when I try explain my feelings to her and she tells me stuff like 'you have nothing to be stressed out over, your life is so easy' or 'grow a pair' or just hums and continues to read her book and then tells me to go 'do something'. I can't explain my feelings to her. I find talking to my dog about how I feel easier than talking to her and I have no friends to talk to because I don't have any. She literally just ditched me for the boyfriend she's known for about 3 months and she does that all the time so I don't see the worth in calling her my friend anymore when I only ever exist when she needs me to do something for her.
> 
> Anyway sorry for the big rant, I'm gonna go ponder over in my dark little corner over there and try drag myself out of a slump. I've done it before so I can do it again. I just needed to put this down somewhere before I freaked out on someone and knowing my luck it was going to happen at work soon which I can't let happen because even if the hours are so little and so is the pay and I don't particularly enjoy it I need the job :/ Oh jeez I feel like I'm such a whiner. Sorry about this guys.


	36. Carrier AU - Cure Me Drum Island, I Feel Sick, Which Is Making Hunting A Fat Pie Eating Jerk A Harder Job Than It Needs To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for such a long wait. Things have been so stressful recently but I'm hoping now that the move has happened and I'm unpacked and the internet is up and running that might ease some of the stress a bit and let me get back to writing. I've been completely unmotivated recently so I was delighted to finally finish this AU chapter and try get it posted up. Sorry I've hardly replied to you guys, hoping to fix that soon :) 
> 
> Saying that thank you guys all so much, you are all amazing. Seeing all your comments on both fanfiction and Archive really helped, I really needed the help getting some confidence and faith back in my writing and that helped. Just right now I feel down most days with working a job I'm starting to hate now, having to go to the doctors cause I've got some problems they haven't been able to fix yet, looking for a new job, Mum getting on to me all the time and etc, etc. It's just all building up at the same time and my writing just went downhill when I have so many stories ready to write up and start posting up soon for you guys D: I'm excited to do them but I just need to get my butt in gear and get out of this slump :/ Again thank you all so much, you are all just amazing!
> 
> On a side note for the Carrier AU Timeline - We're after Thatch's death now and on to Ace trying to kill Teach. I'm gonna try keep a note of how far Ace is along at the top of each Carrier AU chapter :)

_(Five Weeks)_

* * *

 

Ace groaned, he had been trying to catch up with Teach for about a month now but he was still pretty far behind it seemed. This ill spell he was having was not helping at all.

Five weeks ago everything had been fine. The Whitebeard Pirates had all been in Paradise to go pick up Thatch who had found a Devil Fruit. It seemed that had been a mistake though, finding it, because Teach murdered Thatch and stole it before fleeing. The bastard. Ace had followed after him, even though Pops and the rest of the crew tried to convince him not to.

It was Ace's responsibility though. He had to do it. He had been Teach's Commander after all and Thatch... Thatch deserved to be avenged.

But during the past week he had been getting sick, his stomach rejecting most of his food and forcing him to throw it back up. It left him lethargic and weary every time. Thankfully Ace was heading to Drum Island, an island that was meant to be full of doctors so hopefully one of them could give something to ease Ace's stomach or at least tell him what was wrong so Ace could try get it fixed then get back to focusing on his hunt for Teach.

Or well 'Blackbeard', because Teach was a damn prick who needed his fat ass lit on fire!

Ace finally landed on Drum Island and slipped into his winter coat, thankfully having that on his Striker and headed off after pulling the Striker up on to land. Knowing his luck recently it would somehow get untied and float away if he left it in the water so better to not risk it.

Ace ended up arriving at the town Robelle only to quickly find out that Blackbeard wasn't there anymore. So he moved on to his second objective, asking about a doctor. He was quickly told what happened and grimaced when he looked up to the old castle where a witch apparently was lurking.

"Thank you very much for the help." Ace bowed before blinking. "Oh yeah, I have to ask, has there been a teenager wearing a straw hat running around here yet?"

"Um, no sir. I'm afraid not." The tall, thin one said, shaking his head.

"Ah, well if this guy shows up here." Ace said, handing the man Luffy's Wanted Poster. "Could you tell him I'll be in Alabasta for about ten days?"

"Sure, um but what's your name? He might want to know who the message is from!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Sorry about that!" Ace grinned, bowing his head. "My name is Ace. If you tell him that when he arrives he'll know exactly who it is."

Ace headed off after that, intending to go up to the mountain side to reach the witch. Hopefully she could tell him what was wrong, if not, then he could just leave and head off to hopefully find a doctor in Alabasta if he was still sick by then.

.::.

"You climbed the mountain with your bare hands?!" The witch gaped at him when Ace finally reached the door, panting. "It's 5000m high, Drum Rock is!"

"I used gloves?" Ace offered sheepishly. "But they kind of tore apart half way through..."

"Doctorine?" A small deer, raccoon thing called out, surprising Ace.

It wasn't the most oddest thing he had seen. An animal talking. He has met Marco after all but in all honesty, New World had a lot of strange things.

Perhaps the little guy was a Mink of some kind?

"Are you a Mink?" Ace blinked, unable to help himself. "You're rather far from home."

"What's a Mink?" The little guy asked, bewildered.

"Oh, you're from New World then huh?" The elderly woman mused. "Who are you exactly and what brings you all the way back here?"

Ace bowed. "I'm Portgas D. Ace. My apologises for disturbing you but I was hoping to have a check up from you miss."

"Portgas?" The doctor frowned. "Do you know a Portgas D. Rouge?"

Ace blinked at that. "My mother?"

"Ah, you're definitely Whitebeard's Ace then. Come inside boy. I'm Dr. Kureha, but you can call me Doctorine." Kureha ushered him inside the castle, leading him into a warmer room that wasn't frozen over.

"You know Pops too?"

"I owe him a few favours. So you're lucky, your treatment is free, just like it is for all his sons." Kureha said but eyed him first. "Where's your mark Portgas?"

"Here." Ace said as he slipped off his jacket, showing his pride to the older woman.

"Good enough proof then." Kureha nodded as she sat down, gesturing for Ace to sit across from her. "And yes, I knew your mother. I owed Roger a favour so the brat brought his wife to me when she was feeling sick and run down after his group all split up. It wasn't anything major, so don't look so concerned, it was only morning sickness she was suffering. You of course, being the culprit."

"She was pregnant with me at the time?" Ace felt amazed at that.

He rarely ever heard news about his mother yet she had been here, on Drum Island, getting examined by Dr. Kureha.

"Oh yes, she was so excited too." Dr. Kureha clenched her fists next, gritting her teeth. "Then those bastard Marines started attacking poor women who happened to be living on the same island as your mother. Those butchers executed pregnant carriers and babies, all because you happened to share the same blood as Roger."

Ace flinched when her bottle of alcohol came slamming down on to the table, barely holding out from shattering. The little one, Chopper, yelped and 'hid' behind his chair, looking alarmed.

"They should have been going after the real troublemakers. The ones who sailed with Roger. Not a defenceless carrier and baby! But no they were cowards and decided they had to try make some kind of message against a dead man!" Kureha spat, peeved before she sat back again, rubbing her forehead. "But you're here now Ace. So what brings you back here?"

Ace took a deep breath to calm himself, his heart pounding. They actually murdered other carriers and babies just to get to him? None of the priestesses did anything about it?

He decided to voice that question, shocked.

Kureha grimaced. "Apparently they had heard it was happening too late. The moment they heard was the moment the World Government lost their control over the faithful and they became even stronger. People rallied with the priestesses and the Marines lost a lot of trust and thus those women became even more powerful than they already were. Now, let's move on to why you're here. What is wrong with you? You said you needed me to give you a check up."

"There was a man on our crew named Teach who murdered a brother of ours. He wanted the Devil Fruit Thatch had so he stabbed him in the back and fled. I'm chasing him down because he was my subordinate." Ace said firmly before sighing. "At least I was... But recently I've been slowing down. I've been sick after eating and feeling tired all the time. I barely got up the mountain without puking again."

"Al right, sit on the bed and I'll get a good look at you. Chopper, you can go study for a bit. I doubt this will take long."

"Okay Doctorine!" Chopper nodded, quickly slipping out as Ace sat down, relaxing when Kureha approached him.

"Alright, I'll ask a few questions and look over your stomach for a bit. You could have simply caught a bug travelling through so many islands. You do have to let your body adjust to climates sometimes kid."

"I'm usually fine. I ate the flame fruit so-"

"Ah, that's why it's been pretty warm today. I see." She mused with a chuckle. "I can also see why you're surprised. I bet a Devil Fruit like that would take out most bugs. Alright then, just sit back and relax and I'll figure this out."

.::.

"Well, it's certainly a coincidence you're here huh kid? Or is it ironic?" Dr. Kureha mused as she glanced over at her newest patient, currently not taking well to lunch as he was puking it all up in the bucket she left for him.

Ace wiped his mouth, looking pale as she handed him a glass of water to cry clear his mouth up a bit.

"What do you mean?" He asked after he finished, massaging his throat gently with his hand.

"You came here for the exact same reason your mother did. You're suffering morning sickness, just as she had." Dr. Kureha chuckled, drinking from her bottle again. "I can fix that up though with some medicine."

"I'm pregnant?!" Ace yelped, looking stunned.

She cackled at that. "That's the exact reaction your mother had too!"

"B-But I'm on pills! Or was but that was before Thatch..." Ace mumbled.

"Did your guy wear protection too?"

Ace flushed. "No we had ran out but I'm on a pill that Bay gave me so we thought it would be alright-"

"Yes but stress can also cancel out certain medications, no matter how good Whitey Bay is, her stuff isn't as good as mine." Kureha pointed out. "How long ago did you and your partner have sex before the incident?"

"The same night Thatch died..." Ace cringed, looking sickly but Kureha coaxed him away from the bucket and got him to sit down on the bed.

"Don't make yourself sick kid." Kureha huffed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Did you two manage to go for a proper shower or were you woken up in a hurry?"

"Woken up in a hurry. I didn't shower that day." Ace admitted.

"So if my theory is correct you may have had some of your partner's sperm still lingering about inside you. Your stress probably cancelled out your pill and then the sperm entered your womb and got one of your hibernating eggs."

Men didn't have periods, instead their egg remains within their womb, hibernating and waiting for the moment to form a child but because the womb is hidden further back than a woman's it makes a male's pregnancy that bit harder.

It was lucky that the boy was pregnant at all. Or unlucky, depending on how he saw it.

"S-So I'm having a child?" Ace stuttered out, looking completely stunned.

"Indeed you are." She said, chucking a pair of pyjamas at the kid, startling him. "You're staying here for a few days until the medication kicks in. So get changed and relax in bed. I don't want you wandering about."

"But it's only morning sickness. Teach will only get further away if I stay here-"

"And how do you plan on fighting anyone if you're puking all the time?" Kureha raised an eyebrow, Ace shifting before bowing his head in agreement. "Right answer. You aren't. If the Marines find you they will catch you. If you find this Blackbeard he will probably kill you and the bounty hunters might do the very same to you too if they find you."

Ace sighed at that but thankfully nodded as he changed into his pyjamas. Good. No need for her to knock out a patient then. The boy thankfully wasn't as stubborn as Whitebeard about listening to doctor's orders.

"So how did you know about me from Pops?"

"Hm?" Kureha raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh that. I send medication to your old man from time to time. I unfortunately owe the idiot my life so I'm in his debt until the little brat does something stupid again and gets himself killed. Sometimes we have calls on our snails. I'll ask how his health is, he'll lie about it and tell me all about his precious children instead. Heh, it was hilarious when I heard you were trying to assassinate him."

Ace instantly flushed at that and the kid even tried to change the subject as he laid down, settling against the pillows.

"So, why am I being sick?"

"It's a result of your increased hormones. Nothing to be alarmed about. It should clear up naturally by the time you reach sixteen weeks but with my medication that will be sharply cut down." Kureha said as she began to prepare it. "So what do you plan to do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you wish to keep the child? And if you do does that mean you will return to your family or will you still go after Teach? While carrying a child nonetheless."

"I-I don't know..." Ace looked scared, making her frown, concerned at that. "I-I never thought I'd ever be pregnant... I-I have his blood... His tainted blood I-"

"Roger? Tainted blood?" Kureha raised an eyebrow. "Who raised you kid?"

"Garp."

"Monkey D. Garp?" She grimaced. "That explains a lot of thing. Kid you've been brainwashed, just like most other folk. Roger was a big softy unless you hurt someone dear to him. He wanted to go on adventures, dragged his poor friends with him. They got into so much trouble yet they also helped a lot of people-"

Ace was growing pale and shaky, which nearly made her curse at Garp's stupidity. What on earth did he tell the poor kid about his father? He probably showed Ace all the Marines propaganda books on Roger, were he murdered innocent people and destroyed islands-

Oh fuck he really did! The kid was looking distraught!

"I don't want to hear anything about him... Please... Not now..." Ace begged, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

Kureha sighed at that and nodded, walking over the push the kid into lying down properly. She pushed the blankets up against him, forcing him down completely.

"Get some sleep then kid. Do yourself a favour and call your family as well when you're feeling a bit more at ease. They should hear the news." She said, glancing down pointedly at his stomach.

It was flat now, but if Ace kept the child he would grow soon. Male carriers did grow slower usually but the kid would show soon.

Ace looked helpless. "I don't know what to say to them."

"Have a think about it then. You're spending a few days in my care anyway." Kureha said firmly, jabbing his forehead with her finger, earning a wince. "But for now sleep. I'll make up your medication and then we'll get you started on it. You might feel woozy for a while but that's just it settling your hormones down and easing your stomach."

"R-Right..." Ace nodded and curled up on his side, finally trying to sleep.

Kureha went back to grinding up the herbs, glancing over every so often to check if her paitent was finally asleep. The boy drifted in and out for a while before finally settling down and dozing off.

Good. He was going to need plenty of rest after all.


	37. Cafe AU - Inside the Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just posted up what was originally the Tangled AU on here as an actual story! I'm excited to share it all with you and can't wait to see your reactions :3 It's called Born Of Flames, so hope to see you over there :D

Ace was surprised to see Marco and Thatch approaching the counter this time during lunch. Marco didn't usually come over during lunch and usually he would say if he was. It gave Ace time to try mentally prepare himself so he didn't babble about like a moron.

"Hey Ace!" Thatch beamed. "We're going to sit in today okay?"

Sit in? They were sitting in?! Marco rarely sat in!

At least not without a laptop!

"Going to do some paperwork away from the office?" Ace asked with a smile as he began to ready their order, Thatch listing off a few cakes to add with it.

"Oh no. We're here to chat. No laptops this time." Thatch grinned as he pulled Marco closer. "He needs to get out more after all and not work all the time."

"Hi Ace. It's nice to see you again yoi." Marco greeted him, and damn his voice-

No. Customer. That's a customer.

"Hey Marco." Ace smiled back shyly.

"So what are you two doing here?" Nami was suddenly at his side, glowering at Thatch who held up his hands defensively.

"No reason at all!"

"So Izo didn't say anything did he?" Nami asked, her smile growing which made Ace weary and try to cower away.

It was like a dangerous predator was approaching. One not after food, or your soul, but all your life's savings.

"Izo?" Thatch laughed nervously. "Not at all! We're just here to sit back and relax and enjoy the company! Man it seems pretty quiet in here today huh?"

"The rain is putting everyone off from coming down I think." Ace admitted before backtracking, remember that Marco had said he liked this weather. "Though that's not to say it isn't a nice day? It is a nice day right?"

Marco nodded, a choking noise escaping him. "Y-Yeah it definitely is."

"You two are hopeless." Nami muttered at his side. "Fine. Pay up then go sit down. Ace will bring your stuff to you."

"Love you Nami!" Thatch called out as he handed Ace the cash.

"I'll bring your coffees to you in a moment and your toastie." Ace offered, glancing at Marco who smiled back with those lovely lips-

DAMMIT! MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!

.::.

Marco sat down, glancing over at where Ace whose back was turned to them. Marco felt his eyes go downwards before he forced them back up, flushing instantly while Thatch sniggered across from him.

"You two are terrible. Seriously you need to ask him out on a date and get this sorted out. You two act like teenagers." Thatch pointed out.

"I'm a lot older than him yoi." Marco frowned. "He's only twenty."

"A twelve year gap. Big deal." Thatch snorted. "Ace's parents had an even bigger one from what he knows of them."

"Which isn't much." Marco murmured but smiled again as Ace began to approach with a tray in hand and cups balanced on it.

"Here we go." Ace grinned, handing him the black coffee and Thatch his latte. "You two alright for now or do you want something else?"

"You should join us if you haven't had your lunch break yet." Thatch said.

"I'm actually due to finish in about ten minutes so I'll just be grabbing lunch on the way back home." Ace admitted.

Marco cursed inwardly, he had forgotten that Ace finished early today. Well, guess that meant he didn't have to ask his crush out today right? Thatch and Izo couldn't blame him if Ace had to go home!

"Well how about you join us for lunch instead?" Thatch offered-

WAS THATCH TRYING TO GIVE HIM A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN?!

Ace sitting beside him, having lunch?! It's a small space, their legs could touch and Ace's legs looked fine indeed-

Marco had the sudden urge to slam his head on the table but instead his eye caught Ace wobble a bit before collapsing. Marco reacted quickly, grabbing Ace before he could hit his head off the table while the tray, thankfully unloaded, hit the ground and rolled away.

"Ah crap, he's down." Thatch frowned while Marco checked that Ace could breath easily and was mostly comfortable.

"Ace alright?" Nami called out as she ran over, looking alarmed. "He didn't hit his head right?"

"No Marco caught him in time." Thatch said, relieved. "Ace went out like a light there. I didn't even notice until he wobbled and went down hard."

Nami smirked. "Well Marco since you caught him I guess you can take care of him for now."

"What do you mean yoi?" Marco frowned but tensed as Nami shifted Ace so that he wasn't being held up by Marco anymore.

Marco instead had to shift further back into the small booth before being passed Ace who slept on peacefully, now leaning against his side. Marco stiffened, horrified while Thatch laughed again.

"Wa-Wait! I-I Ace he-" Marco stammered, blushing hard when he felt Ace's warm breath against his neck.

"Relax. Enjoy yourself." Nami said, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Ace needs to lie down and relax until his fit ends and he wakes up and what better place than next to you? He does trust you a lot after all."

"B-But-"

"It shouldn't be too long. He usually wakes up under the half an hour mark." Nami offered, still smirking wickedly at him while Thatch slipped out from the booth, coffee in hand.

"Wa-Wait don't leave-"

"Just going to inform Pops you might be delayed back to work. Relax Marco." Thatch sniggered at him, already dialling on his phone as he walked off to the back of the shop, Nami following him.

Marco shifted Ace, managing to get his arm unpinned and over Ace's shoulder who was now sleeping against his chest. Marco couldn't help it, he studied Ace's face, seeing the freckles up closer and how soft his skin actually looked.

Marco reached up and trailed his thumb over Ace's cheek, confirming how soft his skin was for himself before pulling away, telling himself off.

He shouldn't be doing this. Not at all. Thatch shouldn't have just left him with Ace in a narcolepsy fit. They should have laid him down in the booth properly or in the back where he knew a bed was for Ace whenever this had happened.

Marco remember the heart attack he got when he saw Ace have a fit for the first time. Sanji had thankfully been in and had caught Ace instantly while Marco panicked, ready to call for an ambulance before Nami, who had come running out from the back, calmed him and the other customers who hadn't known, down.

Nami explained that Ace was narcoleptic but the staff had been trained on how to manage it by Ace's brother Sabo who would also pop in to check on Ace often. Ace wasn't meant to work long hours because of it or if he did he had to go round the back and take a nap every so often which was why Marco knew that there was a bed at the back.

Marco paused when he heard Ace stir about twenty minutes later. Ace was very drowsy when he woke up and Marco couldn't help but smooth his hair away from his face when Ace groaned out.

Nami approached as well, frowning as she watched Ace blink sleepily at them both. That was a rare occurrence. Usually Ace was pretty much wide awake after one of his narcoleptic fits but this time he was still very drowsy.

"I'm gonna call Sabo to pick you up. You can't get home like this by yourself."

"Nooo Nami..." Ace slurred. "He's working..."

"That's the rules remember? I call Sabo after a narcoleptic fit that leaves you too drowsy to even speak properly." Nami said firmly as she pulled away. "Your shifts done anyway. Go home and relax a bit okay?"

Ace grumbled softly but relaxed against Marco only to blink up at him.

"Hey Ace. Feeling alright yoi?" Marco asked softly.

Ace nodded. "Sorry I fell asleep on you..."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you didn't hit your head." Marco soothed before frowning. "Hey Ace... I wanted to ask you something... I tried this morning but I got flustered..."

"You? Flustered?" Ace laughed softly, leaning more heavier against him as Marco played with his hair.

He had to move his hand. Ace probably hadn't realised yet, still too half asleep, that Marco was playing with his hair but Ace's hair was so soft and smooth!

Dammit. Why did Ace have to be so cute and attractive?!

"I was. I still am." Marco admitted. "I want to ask you out on a date."

Ace just blinked up at him, seemingly awake now. "Huh?"

Marco flushed. "I-I want to ask you out on a date. I can understand if you don't want to but-"

"I would love to!" Ace grinned, though it was still smaller than his usual, his narcolepsy probably still leaving him feeling drowsy. "Um, as long as that was not too enthusiastic? I-I um..."

Marco smiled and kissed his forehead, earning a blush. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Y-Yep! Definitely free!"

"NO! YOU DIDN'T ASK HIM OUT DID YOU?!" Nami suddenly screeched from the counter, looking horrified while Thatch cheered, startling the pair of them. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU DAMN PINEAPPLE!"

"Pineapple?!" Marco gaped.

Oh yeah, that bet. Marco had forgotten about that.

Marco grinned. "Well yoi, I've got a date tomorrow so it looks like Izo won after all."

Ace sniggered softly, relaxing against him again, seemingly content. Marco smiled at that, unable to believe this was happening and had the sudden urge to pinch himself.

He should probably pinch himself the first chance he gets without letting Ace think he was crazy.


	38. Celestial Dragon AU - A Taste of Freedom

"So this is Sabaody Archipelago. Why is it filled with so many commoners?" Jermanic scowled, seated comfortably on top of a fishman.

Their father was the same, sitting on top of a fishman who was crawling but Ace was walking. The pair had tried to convince him not to but Ace refused, saying that he had two perfectly working legs so he could walk.

"Why do you always complain so much?" Ace grumbled, the twelve year old fed up of his elder brother who scowled.

"Don't argue you two. It's unbecoming." Father hushed, tugging Luffy's chain who was standing a few paces behind them, collar on as usual and a long chain acting as a leash for his little brother.

It made Ace stiff and uncomfortable but a glance every so soften at Luffy managed to relax him. Luffy looked amazed, this was the first time he had been outside in about three years and the sight comforted Ace. That there was still some light left within Luffy. His father seemed to notice as well however and swiftly corrected that. He booted Luffy's face, making him look down at the ground again before using a bat to hit his back.

"Don't look up you little beast!"

Ace bit his lip, forcing himself not to say anything while Jermanic laughed himself silly but Ace couldn't hold himself back when he saw blood on Luffy's back.

"Father! Stop please!" Ace cried out, tensing when he earned his father's disapproving gaze. "I... I wanted to say that I was hoping for some new books for my collection today..."

"You know we could easily have them sent to our home, completely new and sealed." His father reminded him, thankfully distracted. "In fact I could even get the author's themselves to bring them to you."

He saw Luffy's eyes and instead turned away. They looked completely blank.

"Yes but there's something about a nice, good book store, like the nice one you took me to the last trip we had out. I always enjoy them." Ace insisted.

"I see. Well I guess after the auction we can go browse the book stores son." Father mused.

"You're too soft little brother." Jermanic snorted as he rode past, the fishman slave carrying him along down the street as father began to move on too.

Ace threw one more glance at Luffy before forcing himself to turn away and walk on. During the auction though Ace pretended to fall asleep on his father, using his narcolepsy as an excuse. Of course Ace got the best medication for it in the world but there were still times when he became drowsy and dozed off during the day only to have someone have to catch him mid fall so he didn't crack his head open. The last time someone didn't catch him had been years ago.

The person who had missed hadn't been seen ever again while Ace had been forced to remain in bed for the entire week to be coddled.

Ace carefully slipped his hand into his father's pocket, gripping the group of keys his father always liked to keep on him just in case. The keys were for collars, cuffs, chains, boxes, everything his father owned. All copies of the original which was kept safely back at home.

Ace was going to free his little brother and they then would run. They would be free.

.::.

Ace struck when his father, brother and guards were distracted by a large, rowdy group of drunken pirates who were singing and dancing and yelling loudly and irritating his brother. Ace slipped in beside Luffy and quickly unlocked the chains and the collar, his little brother at first tense and wide eyed before relaxing, eyes filled with relief.

"Let's get out of here." Ace whispered, clutching Luffy's hand and tugging him back, trying not to attract any attention from his father but at that moment his father glanced back.

His father's eyes widened and Ace cursed as Luffy tugged him into a run, noticing his father's livid expression immediately.

"Come back here with my son immediately boy!" Father roared and Ace picked up the pace, scrambling after Luffy. "Get them! Bring my son back to me immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

Ace ignored the guards and ran into the alley behind Luffy, noticing his little brother grabbing two old cloaks from a stall and tossing him one making Ace grin and slip his on as he popped the bubble around his head. He beamed at the air rushing past him as he ran next to Luffy who laughed joyfully, his eyes the brightest they had ever been.

If this was what freedom tasted like then he never wanted to go back home ever again!

"Let's go out to sea Ace!"

Ace grinned. "Yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some exciting news to share with you guys! I'm finally recruiting beta readers for my book and I wanted to check in and see if any of you guys wanted to join in on the fun! Okay so here's what's going on:
> 
> My book is about an agent who works for the government called Zack McLauchlan. He is forced to go and infiltrate a secret research project designed to create super soldiers through genetic research all due Zack's branch hearing rumours about the research and experiments growing unethical and no longer following the government's guidelines. So it's Zack's job to find out if there are dark secrets within the project and if the project's director, Malaki Reynolds, was up to something dangerous or if these rumours were just made up gossip.
> 
> I believe it's for young adults and it's sci-fi. These are also the warnings: Foul language, character death and my terrible grammar. The terrible grammar is due to the book not having been sat down and properly edited yet (only a brief one over a few days) as that is not my main focus right now due to wanting to make sure the plot is at it's best first.
> 
> So if you're interested here's what I'll need from you:
> 
> Name, Age, Gender, (Email Address and Social Media accounts would be excellent as well because that way we can get in touch quicker if we add one another on Facebook but if you prefer to just privately chat on messages here then that's alright :) )
> 
> Also why do you want to be a beta reader? (I know, it's like we're going through an interview here :P)
> 
> I would also love to know your favourite books, tv shows (can include anime/manga or cartoons)
> 
> So if you want to join in then just send me a private message. I'm looking for ten beta readers for now because I've never done this before so a small group will ensure I don't get too overwhelmed o.o So if you don't get accepted the first round don't worry, I'll have about two or three more of these to go xD
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what ya think :D Always love to hear from you :3 And thank you guys so much btw, I doubt I would have had the confidence to do this if not for all the help you guys gave me when I was at my low a bit ago :)


	39. Carrier AU - You Are Forever Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six Weeks

The medication was working well. Ace had stopped being sick after three days with Dr. Kureha which he was extremely grateful for. The time resting safe and sound had given him the time to think about everything and he realised what he needed to do after he left her care.

That had been the hard part. She didn't let him leave until day five, no matter how much of a fuss he caused. Finally Ace was free though and now he was back out at sea with the Striker, letting the waves rock him gently while he sat down, ringing back home. He had tried to work up the nerves to say it straight but it seemed he couldn't just yet, much to Marco's and Pops' worry who were both on the other side of the line.

" _Ace? Are you alright yoi?"_ Marco's voice came from the baby snail, the question making Ace sigh.

" _Son?"_ Pops called out as well.

"I'm alright. I... I just..." Ace whined, unsure. "I have no idea how to say it."

Marco's voice became even softer, trying to comfort him. _"Do you want to come home? Have you finally decided to give up this hunt for Teach yoi?"_

Ace shook his head, wrapping his arm around his stomach. "I want to go after Teach but... But I have to be responsible for this..."

" _Son, you can tell us what's wrong. It'll be alright."_ Pops soothed, trying to ease him.

"I'm pregnant." Ace announced. "Marco we're having a baby."

He completely flushed when Marco let out a croon, his phoenix obviously excited. Pops laughed instantly, sounding delighted which made Ace's cheeks darken even further.

" _That's amazing son! When did you find out?"_ Pops asked, since Marco was still only letting out coos and croons and sweet, small sounds much to Ace's embarrassment.

"I've been sick for a while now but I thought it was just nerves and stress so I ignored it at first." He winced at Marco's sharp screech. "Sorry, but I realised something must be wrong when my stomach wouldn't settle so I went and got checked out. T-The pills didn't work, the doctor thinks it was because I was too stressed out after everything that happened and it cancelled out the pills."

" _How far along are you son?"_

"About six weeks." Ace smiled warmly, feeling a bit excited, especially at how pleased Marco sounded.

" _Please come home yoi?"_ Marco pleaded softly, another creen escaping him, making Pops laugh. _"I need you."_

" _Ace, you do need to come home, Marco looks as if he is going to fly off now and find you."_ Pops chuckled.

Ace rubbed his arm, uncomfortable. "I'm sorry that I ran out like that Pops. I was so stupid-"

" _Hush, don't say that about yourself. I won't hear you demeaning yourself."_ Pops chided. _"You're angry, you have a right to be but you also should have listened to us. Now, what is it you're thinking about? Apart from the new addition of course."_

"I want to sort out this mess with Teach but I want to come home too. It's not safe being pregnant out here with the Marines, bounty hunters and other pirates. Not for a baby trying to grow." Ace acknowledged.

" _Where are you son?"_

"I'm heading for Alabasta."

" _You need to be careful Ace. There's a civil far about to go down yoi."_ Marco seemed to have recovered, now able to speak coherent sentences again, making Ace grin.

"You back with us babe?"

" _Hush you. I got excited."_

"We could tell." Ace smirked at his lover's grumble. "But I'll be alright, I'm planning to stay near the docks mostly when I arrive."

" _We've gone the opposite way but we'll head back to Fishman Island and meet with you there son."_ Pops said.

"Sounds good." Ace nodded but grinned sheepishly. "Um, I also have to admit I might be going deliberately slower?"

" _Ace, if you're trying to run into Teach-"_ Marco growled, a bit of possessiveness in his voice.

"No but I think Luffy's going to be on this route!" Ace beamed, excited. "I really want to see how he's grown and meet his crew! I'm looking forward to it!"

Marco chortled. _"And to tell him he's going to be an Uncle yoi?"_

Ace gaped at the snail. "Luffy's going to be an Uncle! Holy crap but he's just a kid!"

" _Gurararara, hush son. Settle down. I'm sure he'll be delighted."_ Pops assured him.

Ace squirmed again, feeling his doubts creeping back out. "I-Is..."

" _Ace?"_ Marco prompted, trying to coax him.

"...Is this a good idea?" Ace couldn't help but ask, he had torn between doubt and excitement ever since Dr. Kureha told him the news. "The baby... I..."

" _Ace, you need to use your words love. Talk to us."_

"The baby's going to have my tainted blood." Ace whimpered as he curled up tighter on his Striker. "I don't want to have them live through the same hate I do. It's probably a better idea that _ **his**_ bloodline just dies because that's what everyone wants..."

" _Ace listen to me."_ Ace whined at the pure love in Marco's voice, feeling unworthy of it. _"You do deserve to live and so does our child yoi. You have nothing to do with your father's deeds. Besides he was a good man in the first place, the people who told you otherwise didn't know him and are fools and if I hear them talk about you or our child that way I will kill them. It doesn't matter whose blood you have in your veins. You are you."_

"You and Pops might think that but you're in the minority." Ace argued back, voice sharp as he wrapped an arm protectively around his stomach, desperate for his child to grow up loved and happy. "How can I force my own child to be hated by the world? They would sooner torture them that greet them! Tear out their nails, suffocate them, drown them- Dammit I can't- They can't go through all that- The threats are bad enough-"

" _You're wrong yoi. Our child won't be lonely or hated or tormented. They will be surrounded by people who love them. Trust me, our child will never have to suffer like you did. We won't let that happen."_ Marco insisted. " _And if anybody says that to you again I will murder them yoi. I won't make it quick either."_

Ace bit his lip softly. "What if I'm a bad parent?"

" _Oh son, there's no way you could be, especially if you're already worried about being one."_ Pops laughed softly. _"You'll be a great parent Ace."_

" _And our baby is going to be spoiled rotten yoi. You do realise that right? The little one is going to have so many Aunts and Uncles giving our child presents and treats and teaching them everything they know."_ Ace laughed softly at that, he could imagine it, but then his imagination brought up what Thatch would have done and it made him nearly sob. _"Shh, I know. You're thinking about Thatch too right? It'll be alright. Please come home Ace."_

" _This will be a great but stressful time for you son."_ Pops told him. _"We just want to be there for you. Besides, if you don't come home I think Marco and Izo will both come after you."_

Marco snorted. _"I'll be leaving Izo on his own. I'll fly."_

"I will." Ace nodded, smiling weakly. "I'll head home, I promise."

" _Good. I'll let you and Marco talk for a bit now while I go let Bay know. The sea knows what she'll do to me if I don't tell her."_ Pops grumbled and soon it was only himself and Marco left.

"I'm sorry Mar', I know we were going to think about this later, like a few years but... The pills they didn't..." Ace shifted, worried that Marco didn't want their baby.

Oh god it was their baby.

They were actually having a baby!

" _Ace I'm delighted yoi. I'm fretting over you right now. You're still young and I'm not entirely sure you wanted this, especially not so soon but-"_

Ace shook his head. "N-No. I'm happy. We're having a baby."

Marco chuckled fondly. _"We're having a baby love."_

Ace rubbed his belly gently and smiled down at his stomach. He couldn't wait to get back home. He wanted to be with Marco.

He wanted to be with his family.


	40. Toy AU - The Cat in the Bird Cage

Ace curled up tighter on his nest of pillows and blankets, the bird cage keeping him locked in as usual. His stuffed toy form was small so he could easily fit, the frustration was the lack of freedom. Not that he had much of that in the first place but the cage was even worse.

Sugar kept him in here whenever she was away because none of the family had a key except her. It stopped them from harming him so easily, 'them', being Dellinger, who was the worst culprit. The little brat like to rip his arms off and it left Ace in agony, especially when Violet or Jora stitched them back on.

Unfortunately Sugar was back with her key, which was usually a good thing because she'd let him out the cage but right now Ace didn't want to leave the cage. No matter how horrible that sounded. All because of Doflamingo entering the room behind Sugar, looking as smug as ever.

"Fufufufufu, hello little Ace! Have you seen the news yet?" Ace hissed when he felt Doflamingo pick him up by the scruff of his neck, making him squirm as he was dragged out the cage.

"Put me down!" Ace snapped while Doflamingo tilted his head, his finger poking at Ace's mouth again.

"I still wonder how you can speak when your mouth is stitched on like that." Doflamingo mused while Sugar huffed from down below.

"Don't be rough with him! He's a soft toy remember?!" Sugar demanded, holding her hands back out making Doflamingo laugh and dump Ace back into her arms.

"I suppose I'm not allowed to take him to Marineford then with me? I thought I'd let him see the family again! Fufufufufu."

Thatch's execution. He had overheard people talking about it plenty of times now.

Ace had many new curse words to describe the bastard before him. He couldn't wait until the day he changed back, he was going to set the prick on fire, or at least his pink coat.

Sugar shook her head. "No way! He could tear again!"

"Fufufufu, alright, alright. Don't want to ruin your favourite toy after all." Doflamingo laughed, ruffling her hair while Ace settled in her arms, knowing not to fight her.

He had tried plenty of times and all she had to do was order him into obedience. The backlash wasn't worth it, it always terrified him unable to move and his limbs doing whatever she wanted and so he simply decided being 'good' was for the best now.

"He's a good kitty." Sugar smirked, patting his head gently.

"Fufufufu, didn't he used to try scratch you and runaway?" Doflamingo mused.

"He got better." Sugar huffed, nuzzling his head with her cheek. "Now he's all soft and sweet."

That's because he was acting. He was acting until the day he was free and could return to his family. Ace just needed to hold on and not lose hope.

Just a little while longer.


	41. Marine AU - Chained Together Part 4

Ace awoke that morning curled up against Stefan with another weight pressed against his stomach. He yawned tiredly and glanced down, ignoring his throbbing head to see why he was pinned down between two, soft, fluffy beings.

A very familiar Phoenix was curled up against him, fast asleep making Ace groan and tug at him.

"Marco you jerk, get off me." Ace complained, earning a sleepy coo of protest. "Don't puff up even more, that doesn't work on me."

Marco nuzzled his cheek against Ace's chest, cooing again in protest making Ace huff and tug at the feathers, earning a peck on his shoulder. Ace tried to sit up but Marco merely stretched out and nuzzled into his neck this time, pushing back down to lie against Stefan who grumbled at being disturbed from his slumber.

Ace groaned but surrendered. "You suck. Let me go."

Marco shook his head and crooned happily, nuzzling his cheek once more before nestling in against his chest again and dozing back off. Ace settled down too, realising that he would only wake the damn bird again if he tried to escape.

He drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, glad to get away from his throbbing head and into the land of blissful sleep.

.::.

"Aww, still all snuggled up eh Marco?" Thatch teased as he knelt down in front of his sleeping brothers, though Marco was beginning to stir. "C'mon, early birdy gets the worm."

Thatch grinned at the glower sent his way and ruffled Marco's feathery head who nipped the offending finger, making Thatch wince.

"Don't be mean. You and Ace need to get some breakfast and we both know the kid's going to put up a fuss." Thatch smirked as Marco grumbled but pulled away from his spot against Ace who groaned, stirring as the loss of warmth.

Marco turned back into his human form and continued to glower at him while Thatch perked up, shaking Ace's shoulder who opened an eye with a grumble and raised it.

"Are you jerks finally letting me go now?" Ace yawned, petting Stefan who licked his cheek, earning a grin. "Of course you're not included Stefan. You're too cute to be a jerk."

Marco chuckled. "Not yet yoi. Breakfast time."

"I don't want it. Get lost." Ace said, voice completely blank, making Thatch snigger.

"You won't grow anymore if you don't eat your food. You want to at least be taller than Haruta right?"

"I'm tall! It's you guys who are all just freakishly huge!" Haruta spat as he walked by.

"What he said!" Ace agreed, eyeing the nearby docks that held the Moby Dick and some smaller boats. "Now, I'll just borrow one of those-"

"Nope." Thatch grinned, grabbing the Marine's arm and tugging him to his feet, earning a hiss.

"C'mon! You've nearly had me for a full day!" Ace protested as Marco grabbed his other arm and they began to drag him back to the Moby. "I've got to go back!"

"We've had you for a week before yoi." Marco pointed out.

"Yes and it was one of the worst experiences of my life." Ace glowered while Thatch snorted.

"You had fun causing mischief with me and Haruta."

"That was to try destroy you from within." Ace said as they escorted him back on board the Moby, releasing his arms once he was on. "It just didn't work unfortunately."

"Yeah, yeah. Breakfast now kiddo." Thatch grinned, tugging Ace's wrist who groaned in despair much to Thatch's delight.

"You guys suck. A lot. Go drown already."

"He says such nice things our little brother does." Thatch laughed as he ruffled Ace's hair, earning a protest.

"I'll bite you if you don't stop it!"

"Uh oh! He's fighting back!" Thatch gaped dramatically, dragging Ace into his arms and shake him. "Everybody panic!"

.::.

Marco snorted when he heard Thatch yelp, Ace having bit him. He ignored Thatch who collapsed to the floor, crying at how he had been 'infected' by the Marine and would turn into one of them soon. Ace merely kicked him lightly in the side, bemused while Haruta rushed over, over dramatically crying.

"No! Not another brother! Thatch will start wearing blue and white soon!" Haruta mourned.

"I already wear white!"

"Ah! He's a spy!" Haruta accused, tackling Thatch who yelped.

Ace shook his head, eyeing one of the boats docked longingly but Marco only chuckled and took his wrist, kissing his hand gently.

"Breakfast first yoi."

Ace huffed. "Fine. Then will you let me go?"

"We'll think about it." Marco mused.

"I'll escape sooner or later even without you guys willingly letting me go." Ace said but followed as Marco headed for food.

"Mhm, you just keep telling yourself that love." Marco chortled, amused. "So after this how about we go for a walk down the beach? It's lovely weather."

"I swear we've had this conversation before and I swore I said 'no'."

"I think you said 'maybe later'." Marco lied, grinning wickedly at the peeved look he earned.

"Alright, let's go then. I may or may not shove you into the sea head first."

Marco kissed his forehead, earning that same hesitant look he always received whenever he tried to show Ace affection. Marco always made sure to keep physical gestures as small, simple things, not wishing to overwhelm the young Marine who was still struggling with his own thoughts and desires.

They wouldn't be doing this to Ace if they knew it terrified him or if he hated it. They all knew that Ace enjoyed being here, even if he was conflicted about it so right now all Marco and his siblings could do was show gentle gestures of love and comfort and hope Ace would one day finally take their offer.

To become apart of their family properly.

.::.

Five hours later and still Ace hadn't managed to escape. He had tried multiple times but the Whitebeard pirates always managed to catch him and drag him off to do something 'fun'. This time he had been scooped up into Whitebeard's lap who laughed at his attempt to sneak past so he could jump back onto the island and steal a boat from the jerks.

Okay, so he had tried that idea multiple times, but Ace was hoping that it would work at some point.

"You can't keep me here forever y'know." Ace grumbled but settled down in Whitebeard's lap who ruffled his hair gently with a finger.

"Guararara, just for a while longer son. We just want to spend some time with you after all."

"Not your son."

Whitebeard only chortled as he drank from his tankard, earning disapproving looks from the nurses. Sade was the one who spoke up.

"Pops, you've drank too much already." Sade scowled.

"I'm the Captain here." Whitebeard huffed.

"And I'm the head nurse. If you even touch one more cup I'll have all the alcohol on board poured out." Sade threatened, making Whitebeard tense.

"You wouldn't..."

Ace could see the worry in his eyes though. Sade and him stared at each other for an uncomfortably long period of time before Whitebeard finally gave in and surrendered the cup in his hand.

"Fine. I didn't need it anyway." He sulked.

Ace only smirked, amused at Whitebeard's suffering. If Ace had to suffer then the old man should too, it only seemed fair after all.

"Don't you smirk brat." Whitebeard grunted, poking him gently. "Now, want to hear another story?"

Ace relaxed at that and leaned into pirate Captain who smiled warmly and stroked his hair again. Whitebeard looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, now this was from a while back. I had less grey in my hair back then..."

.::.

Marco chortled at the sight of Stainless' ship finally catching up with them. They had sat down on the island for about two days now and Ace was getting annoyed with them all for keeping him away from the Marines for so long.

Not that they had tried very hard. They had stayed in the exact same spot after all and waited for Stainless' ship to catch up.

Marco was satisfied for now. He had spent quite a bit of time with Ace and had even gotten that walk along the beach, even if Ace had tried to push him into the sea multiple times.

"Is that Stainless?" Ace asked as he approached, hair damp from a shower.

Marco smiled at the sight and beckoned him over. "Yeah, finally caught up yoi."

"And you guys are letting me go?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

"For now." Marco smirked, earning a groan of despair.

"Go find someone else to stalk."

"Aw, but you're so much fun to torment love." Marco crooned, stroking a hand over Ace's back gently which first made the teen tense a little before relaxing.

"You guys suck. I hope you know that."

"You have made it clear yoi." He grinned.

Heavy footsteps approached them and Marco smiled at the sight of Pops who reached out and ruffled Ace's hair who relaxed even further.

"Ready to go son?"

"I'm a Marine." Ace reminded them again.

"Gurararara, still my son, Ace." Pops chortled, patting Ace on the back before pushing him towards Marco who tucked him into his arms, purring contently which earned a squirm.

"Get lost!" Ace hissed, shoving at him when he made kissy noises.

"Aw, not a kiss for me? How rude." Marco smirked, planting a kiss on his cheek before turning into his Phoenix form.

"No. Take the cuff off me and I'll go myself." Ace scowled but Marco only sniggered and snatched him up into his talons and took off.

He flew past the ship, quickly ducking down and dumping Ace on top of a couple of Marines before transforming back to his human form. Stainless was immediately at Ace's side with a grimace.

"Looking for something yoi?" Marco teased.

"You-" Stainless hissed.

Marco's smirk darkened as he felt the urge to fight creep up on him. "Don't bother yoi. You know you can't fight us. If you try we'll just destroy your ship and take him back with us."

Stainless eyed Ace for a moment who glowered at him, Marco couldn't help but blow a kiss his way though which earned a hiss.

"I'll kick your ass you damn turkey!" Ace yelled, even struggling when a Marine grabbed him, trying to desperately stop him.

Marco laughed. "See you later darling."

He took off, heading straight back for the Moby Dick, for home. They would see Ace sooner or later, after all they did have his Vivre card.

Poor Ace had no idea they made it for him.

The thought of Ace's reaction, if he ever somehow learned of it, made Marco laugh.


	42. Vampire - Once a Hunter and Then A Vampire

"Hey kid." Fossa, the poor man who seemed to be the main Vampire fixing all the furniture Ace and Whitebeard broke. "Mind tossing me over that hammer?"

"Sure." Ace did as instructed, the Vampire easily catching it and hitting a few nails in place.

He was fixing a stool that Ace had tried to hit over the back of the Grand Vampire's head a day ago. It had broke and the bastard had laughed before simply tossing him away again. Ace had hit a couch that time, his back thankful for that but the jerk seemed to be throwing him about less often now.

"Thank God for that. I was getting fed up fixing all the stuff he threw you through." Fossa grumbled and Ace flushed, realising he had spoken his thoughts aloud. "You don't know how many things I've had to fix since you two started mucking about."

"I'm trying to kill him yet you people don't seem to care. At all." Ace raised an eyebrow. "And he enjoys it!"

"Eh, people have been trying to kill him for years. I don't see a child like you killing him anytime soon."

"Why does no one ever call me just by my name?" Ace complained, passing Fossa another set of nails when he gestured to them. "It's always 'kid' or 'little one' or 'child'-"

"Ace to us you are a child. All of us are over one hundred years old. Izo's about a hundred and fifty because of all the fancy herbs and spells and stuff he does to keep himself going longer." Fossa pointed out, amused. "The next youngster here is Haruta at a hundred and twenty-five."

Ace huffed at that, unamused. "I've never been a child though. I've been training to be a hunter since I was born."

"Which is sick." Fossa growled. "As a kid you should have been running about a park, playing on the slide and on the swings. Not learning how to use a dagger and a gun, and right now, you at seventeen? You should be out partying and stressing out over exams and worrying about college and girls, or boys, depending what you're into. Not trying to kill a Grand Vampire and his clan."

"I'm a Portgas. It's my duty." Ace retorted, passing him the paint when Vampire gestured for it.

"Ain't no way for a kid to live. You ever even played a video game? Or kissed someone? Or even gotten drunk?"

"None of those." Ace admitted. "And it doesn't matter. That would just be all a waste of time anyway. Normal people get to enjoy those things. I'm here to protect people."

"And if you had a choice?"

Ace's brow furrowed at that. "I'm a hunter. It doesn't matter what I want."

"Is that what you've been getting told all this time kid?"

"I got three meals a day and a roof over my head. I was fine." Ace snapped as he stood up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Fine, fine. Go relax somewhere. Don't attack Pops. You're agitated and he'll just fret over you and I doubt you'd like that." Fossa grunted.

Ace had no idea why Fossa was even asking about all that. It was Ace's duty to protect innocent people from Vampires, he had been born into that life. It was what he was supposed to do.

Why did these Vampires want to complicate everything?!

.::.

"Did you hear all that alright Marco?" Fossa called out, after Ace stormed off, finishing off the first layer of paint of the stool he had managed to save.

"Yeah." Marco said, emerging from the shadows of the bookcase that framed the wall. "Thanks for asking him that Fossa."

"He's a decent kid. His mother would be furious at the way he was raised." Fossa grimaced.

Fossa had met Rouge before. He himself had once been a Vampire Hunter like Ace but Fossa had ran into a Vampire, a cruel bastard who had bit him, force fed him his blood and turned him into a Vampire against his will. Fossa had been a great hunter himself but he realised that even despite his skill and loyalty he would be staked or burned to death by his own friends.

So he had ran far away from his friends because he hadn't wanted to fight them but then one day, years later after he had met his family, he ran into another Portgas, the granddaughter of one of his friends (the rookie who had been 17 at the time probably) and Rouge recognised Fossa apparently from the pictures his friend had of him. Fossa had not wanted to fight her and tried to get away but she kicked his ass and then asked him what happened.

He had told her and surprisingly she let him live but told him to go speak to her grandfather one last time. The moment he wavered on the idea though she had knocked him out, tied him up and kidnapped him.

That had been an embarrassing moment of his life.

"Thinking of her yoi?" Marco asked softly.

Fossa huffed. "Ace is a spitfire, just like his mother. He might look quite like his old man but he got his personality from Rouge. I could never thank her enough for reuniting me with that jolly, old git, even if it had just been for the last time. Shame he never got to meet his great grandson, he would adore Ace."

Fossa shook his head and grunted. "Bah! No point blabbering on about it! What's done is done and he's gone now. He's been gone for years now, didn't survive a month after we met. The stubborn old rookie reached one hundred and seven years. He lived a long life."

"I'm sorry Fossa." Marco said gently, squeezing his shoulder while Fossa reached up the pat his hand thankfully.

"Eh, no point fussing over it now. I'm still here ain't I?"

"Here to fix everything we break yoi." Marco teased.

Fossa snorted. "Glad you see someone acknowledges the hard work I put into this clan of ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait, been working on my book which is now on the beta reading stage :D While that's doing it's thing I'm playing with another story and I was wondering if anyone wanted to be my critique partner for it? It pretty much means you get in on the action on the book and help me develop it, we can toss about ideas and you can tell me what you think of what I've done so far and you can tell me if you hate my character or not and what I'm doing to make them suffer! :D It also means that if you'd like I'd critique your book as well, be it fanfiction or a story you plan on publishing one day :) If anyone is interested you can either private message me or fill out this form at google forms - https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd12-UOmDVNr2fx1QY2o-_BFXlGHQtAqrE3hforcc30ZZ8XBg/viewform?usp=sf_link
> 
> Also what kind of dogs do you think the One Piece cast would be? (A little hint to a new AU I may or may not be planning :3 ) Also don't worry, still working on all the suggestions you guys sent me :D I've got so many things I want to do and so little time o.o


	43. Carrier AU - Uncle Monkey D. Luffy, Fight for the Title of Best Uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight Weeks

"Hey Luffy?" Ace called out as he approached, his little brother playing with two of his crewmates, the transforming reindeer and the sniper.

Chopper and Usopp.

"Hey Ace! Want to play with us?" Luffy beamed.

Ace chuckled. "Actually I have something to tell you. Normally it would be done privately but I can already guess what your reaction is going to be."

Luffy pouted. "I can keep a secret Ace."

"Well it's not going to be a secret for long." Ace mused, ruffling his brother's hair. "Luffy I told you all about Marco, you remember right?"

"Your pineapple boyfriend." Luffy nodded in confirmation, making him snort.

"You have a boyfriend Ace?" Chopper asked, curious.

"Yeah, he's amazing." Ace grinned, voice full with pride. "But anyway, well you also remember how I am a carrier right Luffy?"

"Yep." Luffy nodded again.

Chopper gaped. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Usopp blinked, though his expression changed when he saw where Chopper's eyes landed. "WHAT?!"

Luffy pouted. "Why are you two so excited?"

"Luffy I'm pregnant." Ace smirked, seeing that complete pause in his baby brother's expression.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs, absolutely shocked.

Nami was leaning over the railings in an instant. "Luffy don't scream! Ace you're pregnant?"

"Yep, I'm about eight weeks along." Ace offered.

"Congratulations." Sanji smiled at him, offering a tray of peppermint tea and crackers, much to Ace's surprise. "Peppermint tea and crackers helps deal with nausea."

"Thank you Sanji." Ace bowed his head, taking the offers thankfully. "You had that prepared awfully quick."

"I've been trained to tell whose pregnant or not, usually there are some small hints when a carrier is well, carrying. The Baratie staff prefer to ease any discomforts a pregnant lady or gentleman may have riding on the sea while eating." Sanji explained easily, a warm smile on his face.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Luffy gaped, still in the stunned stages.

"I guess that was why you visited Doctorine?" Chopper asked.

Ace nodded, sipping at the tea. "She was the one who told me."

"I'm an uncle?" Luffy repeated again, earning a smack from Nami.

"Yes! Get over it already! You should be congratulating him!"

The Princess nodded at him. "You and your boyfriend must be very excited Ace-san."

"We are. I'm currently heading back home to join him again." Ace told them.

Nami clicked her fingers. "Ah! You must have found out during your hunt for that Blackbeard guy!"

"Yeah, wasn't exactly the best time to find out." Ace chuckled wearily. "It will be nice to get home and settle down with the little one on the way."

"You know for eight weeks you don't look pregnant." Nami noted.

"Dr. Kureha said the same thing but she admitted because of the amount of exercise I do and how I was a male carrier my body would react differently compared to a female's growth."

Chopper smiled. "Want me to give you an examination Ace?"

"That would be great. Thank you very much." Ace thanked him, relieved.

.::.

Ace settled down beside Luffy who was clinging to him, trying to soak in the warmth. Ace had decided to head to Yuba, where Blackbeard was supposedly last seen with his little brother's crew because they were heading there.

He didn't want Teach fighting his little brother so Ace was going to make sure Luffy got there and left safely. It was strange though, why would Teach go there if the rebel leader was apparently there? Ace had a feeling it was a false lead but his desire to make sure Luffy was safe was stronger than his desire to go home.

So here he was, camping out with the Straw Hats. Everyone was mostly asleep now, the chef, Sanji, taking first watch, Ace had offered but apparently he wasn't allowed because he was both a guest and pregnant (Chopper had told him off, saying he needed plenty of rest and everyone else had agreed.) Luffy was snuggled into Ace like when they were kids, but this time Luffy was stroking his stomach, looking mesmerised.

"I'm going to be an Uncle. Shishishishi, the best uncle." Luffy grinned brightly at him.

Ace smiled. "You excited then huh?"

Luffy nodded. "You look happy. Of course I'm excited."

Ace blushed at that and hid his face away, trying to mask the embarrassment but Luffy's laughter echoed in his ears and his baby brother's grip tightened around him, Luffy's hand still stroking over his belly.

"Luffy the baby's hardly grown. They aren't going to kick anytime soon." Ace yawned sleepily, the gentle strokes were soothing.

"He's not going to kick anytime soon." Luffy said firmly.

"You think my baby's a boy?"

"I know it is. Shishishishi, I'm going to be the best uncle and teach him how to do awesome things like I do!"

"I think there are going to be a lot of people disagreeing with you." Ace laughed softly. "The little one is going to have a lot of uncles, and quite a few aunts too."

Luffy stuck out his tongue. "But I'm the best."

Ace chuckled at that. "I'm not looking forward to the arguments that are going to happen after they hear this."

"I'll kick all the Whitebeard guys butts until they agree with me." Luffy declared.

"You'll be fine probably about until you reach the Commanders." Ace agreed, sort of, as his eyes began to drift closed.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, as usual." Ace complained. "My narcolepsy has been going nuts ever since I became pregnant."

"We'll catch you if you fall asleep." Luffy reassured, rubbing his back now while Ace's eyes slipped closed, now too heavy to stay open. "Go to sleep Ace. I'm keeping my nephew company while you rest like Chopper said! Shishishishi. You're both safe with us after all!"

Ace smiled gratefully at that and finally gave in, slipping into slumber.


	44. Celestial Dragon AU - Carried Away by Sea

Ace stripped and began to put on the commoner's clothing Luffy had stolen. Luffy was turned away from him, looking out their alleyway and into the street before them with dark eyes. Ace cleared his throat and shoved his clothes aside as he admired the new clothes.

"So, how do I look?" Ace asked, fiddling with the orange t-shirt.

Luffy glanced back at him and grinned. "Much better."

"So now what?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Well I promised Sabo I would set sail when we were seventeen so maybe we could go back home?"

"And where is home exactly?" Ace tried to hide a smirk, already knowing exactly what Luffy would say.

"I have no clue." Luffy stuck a finger up his nose and Ace snorted.

They made there way back out into the streets but Ace jerked into a stop when he saw a pair of familiar dogs racing towards them, snarling. The colour drained out of Luffy's face and Ace cursed loudly.

Those were Jormanic's hunting dogs.

Luffy immediately bolted, eyes wild with fear, but not before grabbing Ace's wrist and yanking him along. Ace sped up into a run of his own, yanking Luffy into a side street and over rubbish bags and crates, hoping to slow the hounds down.

Jormanic had eight of them but there were only two here. Jormanic had brought four of them for the trip so where were the other two?!

"Heel!" Ace yelled, panicked. "Sit! Stay!"

As usual they never listened to him though and the dogs were still chasing them, quickly catching up as Ace tried to look for some ladders or crates stacked up. If they could climb up something they could get away from the hounds-

Luffy was beginning to tire, Ace could see that. While Ace could run as much as he want and eat as much as he wish Luffy wasn't allowed to. He didn't get to do any of that. He wasn't sure what scent the dogs were hunting but it was probably Luffy's considering how feral they looked.

They knew his scent and they never tried to hurt him. Jormanic made sure of that. His scent however was mostly in an alley where he had dumped his clothes except his cloak.

Ace yanked his cloak off and yelled to Luffy to take his off, earning a clearly confused look. Ace ignored it though and tugged Luffy's off, throwing his own over his little brother as he fastened Luffy's around his neck.

"Saint Ace stop!" He heard a shout and Ace grimaced.

The guards were catching up too.

"Luffy we have to spilt up!"

Luffy's face darkened. "No-"

"Listen to me!" Ace snapped, earning a flinch.

He felt guilty for two seconds, a howl immediately stopped it though, remembering the dogs tearing their prey apart on Jormanic's orders.

"There are too many guards and we can't outrun the dogs forever! There's four of them here but the other two are who knows where? The guards have guns too! If we both run in different directions they won't know whose who! I changed my clothes and we both have cloaks on!"

"I won't leave you!" Luffy snapped.

"It won't be for long. We'll meet up again but first we need to get out of here! To our freedom remember?" Ace pleaded. "If we're caught we won't ever get a second chance and I doubt we'll see each other ever again it we don't succeed now!"

Ace ran into a building with Luffy right at his side and slammed the door shut, yanking a counter up against it. There was no one else inside so Ace used the moment to hug Luffy close who was frowning.

"I love you little brother."

Luffy sighed and finally relaxed against him. "I love you too."

Luffy's embrace tightened for a moment before he pulled away. "Let's meet up at sea."

Ace smiled. "It's a promise."

They flinched when a heavy thump slammed into a door, a dog snarling. Ace grimaced but watched as Luffy went up the stairs and went to a window while Ace went out the back door, barely avoiding the larger, grey dog Jormanic had. It was called Viper for some strange reason.

"Viper heel!" Ace barked and Viper made a confused noise, giving Ace enough time to bolt again.

Viper immediately chased after him.

.::.

Marco ignored Thatch's sleepy yawn as they walked down the street towards their dock. They had been up gathering supplies but they were due to leave soon, him and Thatch being the last to return from what he had been told on the mushi.

Marco frowned and paused though, hearing a commotion in the distance. He glanced to the side, spotting a small boy stumbling out of a side street, wavering before twisting and running again, ignoring the shouts and barking behind him.

Marco and Thatch paused at the sight of a giant dog chasing after the boy, the dog followed by four Celestial Dragon guards. The boy tried to sprint past them but Thatch got in the way, hands on the boy's shoulders to stop him.

"Easy kiddo! You're alright!" Thatch tried to reassure him as Marco stepped forward, eyeing the dog who immediately fell to a stop, whining as flames flared off Marco's shoulders.

"Let me go!" The boy yelled, trying to struggle free but Thatch didn't.

"Move pirates!" One of the guards barked out, the four in front of the hound now who whimpered, earning a puzzled look from the boy.

Marco nearly smirked at the sight but refrained him doing so, merely staring at the guards instead.

"Make me yoi." Marco curled his finger at them.

"Kill them and grab the boy." The older looking guardsman hissed.

Marco's lips curled into a smile as the four charged.

.::.

Ace watched, bewildered. The flaming guy took out the four guards with ease, not looking at all fazed. The guy holding his shoulders smiled reassuringly at him but Ace tensed up, realising he had been distracted and needed to use the time he now had to get further away from the guards and Jormanic's hounds.

"Let me go!" Ace snarled, kicking out.

It only earned him a laugh.

"That was mean!" The man pouted.

"I have to go." Ace repeated, trying to pry the hands off but it was like they were made of steel.

The auburn haired man only smiled softly. "It's alright, you're safe now. Those guys aren't going to hurt you."

Ace faltered when his neck was looked over and snarled, trying to pull away again. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I'm not trying to kidnap you. I swear I won't hurt you."

"Liar! Pirates kidnap people and sell them all the time!" Ace accused, risking a glance backwards.

His guards were a pile of burns and bruises. The four groaning pitifully in the dirt.

"We're not like those pirates yoi." The blonde said firmly but Ace shook his head. "So you aren't a slave. Why are you running from the guards huh? Get yourself into trouble?"

"It's none of your business!"

"We're not slave traders yoi. We're Whitebeard pirates." The blonde tried to calm him again, even kneeling down in front of him. "You ever heard of the Whitebeard pirates kid?"

Ace hesitated, relaxing in the other man's grip. "Yes..."

They were Gold Roger's rivals. Gold Roger was meant to be an evil man and so was Whitebeard but the guy in the prison beside Luffy's told him stories of Whitebeard. That Whitebeard was his 'old man' and a good one at that. The man had told him he had been the second in command once before he had been kidnapped and sold in the auctions.

But he was dead now. Luffy and him had fought in the pits and he had let Luffy kill him. He remembered Luffy staring off into the distant with blood soaked hands and Ace remembered having to clean them as best as he could and hug Luffy even though the bars of the cell had been between them.

"Let me go." Ace demanded, gripping the hands on his shoulders, trying to push them off but they didn't budge. "I'll bite you!"

Instead they scooped him up, the auburn with the weird hair carrying him while he squirmed, trying to break free of the hold.

Unfortunately he was unsuccessful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy working on my fantasy series and time just got carried away from me D: I have to admit though that unfortunately updates for my fanfics are going to be slow due to my books. They are my main focus but I'll keep trying to post chapters up here too! I love writing Ace's adventures after all :3 (Especially with Marco ;) :P) 
> 
> On another note this AU I have decided isn't a MarcoxAce. Marco is a big brother in this one. The pairing is going to be AcexSabo due to the fact that the pair aren't actually brothers in this storyline. I have a thing for a Celestial Dragon Ace and a Revolutionary Sabo messing up all the rules >:D And also Sabo getting the big brother talk from all the Whitebeard pirates :D Let me know what you guys think, if it's a really big problem I'll try rethink the plot but right now it's kinda headed in that direction :)


	45. Vampire AU - Little Brother

"Ah, hello Ace my boy." Ace paused at Vista's cheerful greeting.

Ace glanced out on to a balcony where Vista sat, a tea set in front of him and a selection of cakes which immediately drew Ace's attention.

Sweets.

Vista laughed softly. "Come and sit down and enjoy some snacks with me instead of blocking the doorway."

Ace flushed at that but listened, sitting down at the free seat across from Vista who was enjoying the sunny day out.

"So the sun really doesn't hurt any of you at all?" Ace couldn't help but ask, a bit surprised.

He was taught that it burned them or at the very least made them very uncomfortable but there was no trace of pain or discomfort on Vista's face who smiled at him.

"In normal circumstances it does my boy but smart Vampires like our clan have found a way to protect ourselves from it. Of course not everyone has such protection, only our higher and more trusted clan members are allowed such protection just in case."

"I thought you guys all trusted each other." Ace said bitterly, munching quietly on one of the cakes.

"It's more difficult than that my boy. There are a lot of young Vampires here and we don't want an accident to happen and for them to lose control. I mean someone out in town could simply get a papercut and our younger Vampire siblings might pounce in a blood lust frenzy." Vista offered, pouring him out some tea. "I'm pleased to see you've started eating more."

"Thatch keeps kidnapping me and trapping me in his kitchen until I eat something. I'm hoping if he notices that I'm eating now he might stop." Ace admitted, biting into another cake, this one strawberry and cream.

Vista chuckled. "I doubt that will work Ace. Thatch will probably kidnap you either way."

Ace sighed at that, frustrated but paused when Vista hummed.

"That's not the only thing on your mind, is it?"

Ace grimaced but nodded. "I miss my brother."

"You have a brother?" Vista asked, curious.

"A little brother. His name is Luffy." Ace grinned at the thought of him. "He's amazing."

"Well do tell me about him. He must be interesting if you like him so much."

Ace knew he shouldn't but he could never help himself. He enjoyed showing off his little brother to people. So he ended up talking endlessly about his little brother until dinner approached. Vista contributed with funny stories of Haruta's and Thatch's antics and made comments about Luffy's personality which were nice.

Ace hadn't realised it but he had completely relaxed in his seat and his grin was bright and cheerful. No matter what telling people about Luffy always made him happy.

And hopefully it always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! A CHAPTER! YES! :D 
> 
> Jeez I've been trying to work on a chapter for ages (even if this is a tiny thing it's something :D I'm so happy to write about Ace again T_T = happy tears of joy.) I've been working like crazy on my book series 'The Wardens of Strar' and it's been keeping me so busy. That and working. Working the job I hate D:<
> 
> I'm just so happy to finally put up a chapter again xD I've missed writing about Ace and the Whitebeard so much D: 
> 
> But yeah, book update for anyone that is interested. It's been through a few edits and got some beta readers starting to work on reading the story. If anyone is interested in joining in the chaos you can leave a message or leave one is you want to comment on the AUs :D Demand to know what I'll do to Ace next ;) xD


End file.
